


Консультанты

by Sangrill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, fandom MCU - AU Crossover 2018, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: – И какое же из наших дел похоже на просьбу совершить мошенничество от Железного Человека и Халка? – поинтересовался Питер. – А то должен сказать, я уже всю голову сломал, но на ум ничего не приходит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Consultants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652279) by [thebratqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebratqueen/pseuds/thebratqueen). 



– Сегодня от тебя требуется образцовое поведение, – первым же делом сказал Питер, завидев Нила, поджидавшего, как он и просил, на углу Сорок второй улицы и Вандербильт-авеню. – Если можешь – лучше образцового.  
– Я здесь в субботу в девять утра, – напомнил Нил. – Куда уж лучше?  
Впрочем, никакого раздражения в вопросе не прозвучало. Это была лишь подначка, которую он, мысленно подбросив монетку, предпочел шутке о том, что Питер попросил от него хорошего поведения всего на день. По правде говоря, когда Питер ему позвонил, он уже не спал и не планировал ничего, кроме встречи с Моззи. Если из-за помощи Питеру Нилу предстояло опоздать – ну, Моз поймет.  
– Это не шутка, – Питер хлопнул Нила по руке, показывая, что стоит двинуться в сторону Верхнего Манхэттена. – Дело щекотливое. За нами много кто будет следить, не только ФБР.  
Взгляд Нила невольно метнулся в направлении припаркованных через дорогу полицейских машин. Они были постоянным атрибутом Центрального вокзала, особенно в последнее время, но тем не менее.  
– Похоже, все серьезно.  
Питер передал ему папку, которую держал в руках.  
– Что тебе известно о краже картины Хикмана?  
– Что я, надеюсь, в то время был с тобой? – ответил Нил. Он открыл папку. Внутри лежала цветная фоторепродукция: ночное небо над силуэтами гор, выполненными в насыщенных пурпурном и зеленом оттенках. Судя по прилепленному стикеру, перед Нилом был "Взгляд на Адирондак №3", а значит, одно из поздних полотен Джона Хикмана. Это подтвердилось, стоило перевернуть страницу: картина была закончена в тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят втором. Нил понимающе присвистнул.  
– Написано прямо перед смертью – плюс несколько миллионов к стоимости.  
Питер посмотрел на него со знающим видом. Нил держал отработанное невинное лицо.  
– Я, конечно, просто проговариваю возможные мотивы.  
– Конечно, – ответил Питер с собственным отработанным лицом человека, ни на секунду ему не поверившего. – Картину украли из частной коллекции. Нас пригласили заняться этим делом – то есть конкретно тебя и меня.  
– У нас такая хорошая репутация как следователей?   
Нил обогнул группу туристов, снимавших отстроенный фасад Центрального вокзала. Он хотел указать им на то, что за углом вид на ремонтные работы лучше, но его вниманием опять завладел Питер.  
– Да, но здесь еще и одолжение другу. Это он настоял на нашем участии. Их агентство не занимается кражами предметов искусства – мы занимаемся.  
Нил начал улавливать ситуацию.  
– То есть когда ты сказал, что за нами будет следить не только Бюро…  
– Я имел в виду, что мы берем дело, которое выражает высочайший уровень межведомственного сотрудничества за всю историю ФБР, не говоря уже о нашем отделении, – каменный фасад Центрального вокзала уступил место темному глянцевому стеклу, и Питер, свернув направо, пошел к ряду дверей всего в нескольких шагах впереди, – а значит, провалить это расследование – вероятно, последняя ошибка, которую мы оба хотим совершить.  
Нил остановился, поняв, куда именно они собираются зайти.  
– Образцовое поведение, образцовое, – показывая дорогу, напомнил Питер.

Обычный для Нью-Йорка людской и автомобильный шум уступил место куда более сдержанной, но столь же кипучей суете в холле Башни Старка. В противоположность изящному соседнему зданию, здесь на первом месте был простой современный дизайн, не оставляющий места архитектурным излишествам. Потребуйся Нилу выбрать для описания одно-единственное слово, он сказал бы: "Чистый". Чистые элегантные линии. Чистые светлые тона. Воздух – и тот пах чистотой, без намека на выхлопные газы или сладко-пряные ароматы ларьков с хот-догами, оставшихся на тротуаре. Правда, вдохнув поглубже, можно было уловить нотку недавно установленного гипсокартона – логично, конечно.  
Вообще-то, если подумать, возможно, здесь следовало бы использовать слово "стерильный".  
От проходной отошел мужчина в темно-синем костюме, лысеющий и ниже Нила с Питером.  
– Питер, – приблизившись, произнес он, улыбнулся и протянул руку, – спасибо, что пришел.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – сказал Питер, ответил на рукопожатие и показал на стоявшего рядом Нила. – Нил Кэффри. Нил, это агент Коулсон, Щ.И.Т.  
– Итак, я наконец познакомлюсь с Нилом Кэффри, – Коулсон повернулся окинуть Нила взглядом, и тот запнулся о федору. – Ха, а ты не шутил насчет шляпы.  
– Зачем мне выдумывать такую деталь?  
В мозгу у Нила кое-что встало на свои места.  
– Постой-ка… это твой друг Фил? Фил, который каждый третий четверг, пиво и сеансы ныть… – Питер бросил на него выразительный взгляд, так что Нил, оперативно исправившись, продолжил: – Сеансы разговоров по душам?  
– Если позволяет расписание, – подтвердил Коулсон.  
– Кстати, Эль запретила уходить, пока ты не согласишься как-нибудь с нами пообедать, – сообщил ему Питер.  
Нил все еще переваривал новости.  
– Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть друг в Щ.И.Т.е.  
– Осмотрительность Питера в том, что касается подобных тем, – одна из причин, по которым я настоял на его участии в этом расследовании, – сказал Коулсон, сделал шаг назад и махнул рукой в сторону дальнего конца холла. – Начнем?  
Нил с Питером пошли за ним.  
– Я сообщил Нилу о Хикмане.  
Коулсон кивнул, словно ждал этого.  
– Преступления в области искусства – не совсем сфера деятельности Щ.И.Т.а, однако, учитывая место кражи, у нас все же есть здесь свой интерес – проследить, чтобы остались под защитой материалы и информация деликатного характера.  
– Не хотите, чтобы кто-нибудь разболтал государственную тайну, – показывая, что понимает, произнес Нил.  
– Именно, – Коулсон остановился, дойдя до неприметной двери в глубине холла. Он вынул из кармана костюма пластиковую карту, поднес к черному блоку на стене рядом с ручкой, и красный огонек над ним сменился зеленым. Коулсон открыл дверь и махнул Нилу с Питером, чтобы они шли первыми. – Требовался кто-то, способный распутать дело и одновременно достойный доверия при работе со сверхсекретной информацией. По счастью, к Питеру относится и то, и другое.  
– А Нил обещает образцовое поведение, – добавил Питер, хотя брошенный взгляд говорил о том, что сказано это было больше для него, чем для Коулсона.  
– Другого и в мыслях не было, – уверил Нил.  
– Прекрасно, – с чересчур радужной улыбочкой произнес Питер, – а то в мыслях у меня было бы сменить радиус следящего браслета с двух миль на десять футов.  
– Очень смешно, – сказал Нил и уже сам бросил на Питера взгляд, говорящий о том, как ему надоели эти шуточки.  
Коулсон повлек их дальше в недра Башни: карточки вели к набору паролей, пароли – к сканерам отпечатков пальцев. В итоге они добрались до коридора с единственным лифтом в конце. На сей раз Коулсон замер для сканирования сетчатки. Нил порадовался, что ради прохода в помещения ФБР не нужно столько заморачиваться.  
– Есть идеи насчет того, кто украл Хикмана? – спросил Нил, пока они поднимались на лифте. Внутри не было никаких кнопок, дающих понять, куда они едут, но неизвестность не мешала раздумывать о том, как можно взломать систему и попасть в желаемое место – или как это мог сделать их вор.  
– Хотел бы я сказать "да", – ответил Коулсон. – Средства наблюдения Щ.И.Т.а засекли разговоры о картине, но слишком мало для крепкой зацепки. Мы надеемся, что здесь и сыграет свою роль ваш опыт. В вопросах преступлений такого рода мы можем лишь собирать данные. Для помощи с анализом нужны специалисты в этой области.  
– Нил как никто разбирается в похищении предметов искусства, – произнес Питер.  
В его голосе еле заметно прозвучала нотка гордости, так что Нилу захотелось ответить тем же:  
– А ты – в поимке похитителей.  
– Надеюсь, вдвоем вы сможете быстро это прояснить, – сказал Коулсон.  
– Откуда все-таки украли картину? – спросил Нил.  
Лифт замедлился и остановился.  
– Отсюда.  
За разъехавшимися дверями обнаружился пентхаус Башни Старка.  
– Вообще ничего не трогай, – велел Питер.


	2. Chapter 2

Нил честно старался не пялиться, но считал, что оказывается в домах миллиардеров на законных основаниях – а значит имеет время попялиться в свое удовольствие – очень уж редко. Он обвел пентхаус взглядом участника телевикторины, которому только что показали комнату с суперпризами. Наметанному глазу мгновенно открывались красота каждой вещи и цена, которую мог бы выручить вор. Прикроватный столик от Пьера Полена, безупречный образчик дизайнерского умения совмещать изящество линий и современные тренды: две тысячи долларов. Кресло от Людвига Мис ван дер Роэ, сияющий хром и роскошная кожа: семь тысяч.  
А потом перед ними предстал сам Тони Старк – и Нил со своими мысленными ценниками оказался не в состоянии вообразить подобную сумму, что случалось нечасто.  
– Старк, – произнес Коулсон, что, очевидно, сошло за приветствие, – это специальный агент Питер Берк, ФБР.  
Питер тут же с головой окунулся в работу:  
– Мистер Старк, что вы можете рассказать о ночи, когда была украдена картина?  
Тони Старк, человек, которого Нилу доводилось видеть только в новостях или на обложках журналов, лишь раз взглянув на Питера, сразу повернулся к Коулсону.  
– Оно в костюме и говорит со мной. Мы же вроде условились, ты единственный представитель своего вида, которому это позволено.  
– Может, вы что-то и сказали. Я, несомненно, не обратил внимания, – тут Коулсон, похоже, впервые заметил на Старке смокинг. Черная бабочка была развязана, две верхние пуговицы на рубашке – расстегнуты. Все остальное оставалось на месте вплоть до запонок с изумрудами – если Нил не ошибся, от Картье и стоимостью около одиннадцати тысяч. – Вы вообще ложились? Не говорите, будто только-только добрались до дома. Вы знали об этой встрече.  
– Может, ты что-то и сказал. Я, несомненно, не обратил внимания, – Старк подчеркнул комментарий улыбкой. – Видишь, как получается?  
Питера Старк заинтересовал гораздо меньше, чем Нила с Коулсоном. Нет, его взгляд сосредоточился на мужчине, сидевшем у барной стойки. Волосы с проседью, ссутуленная спина, мятая одежда – он был сама неприметность. Нила не удивило, что Питер все равно сумел его засечь.  
– Доктор Бэннер, – человек, знавший Питера хуже, чем Нил, вероятно, не уловил бы в голосе подозрительные нотки, – не ожидал встретить вас здесь.  
– Как и я, – добавил Коулсон.  
Бэннер съежился, оказавшись вдруг в зоне повышенного внимания.  
– Поверьте, это не моя идея.  
Старк прочистил горло, чтобы вновь обратить все взгляды на себя.  
– Доктор Бэннер здесь, потому что он единственный мог бы поднять руку, спроси вы, кого Тони Старк в данный момент хочет видеть у себя в гостиной, и, будем откровенны, руку не поднял бы даже я сам. Так почему же я сейчас здесь?  
– Вы просили помочь с украденной картиной, – напомнил ему Коулсон.  
– Я просил решить вопрос, – сказал Старк и махнул рукой на Нила с Питером. – Ко мне домой явились новые люди – ты не решаешь вопрос, ты заставляешь решать меня. Вообще не то, о чем я просил.  
Коулсон хмыкнул, похоже, не тронутый его словами.  
– Полагаю, работай я на вас, это и в самом деле могло бы представлять проблему, но я на вас не работаю, поэтому можете принять ту помощь, которую я предлагаю, и сказать спасибо.  
– Скажу два слова, – ответил Старк и начал показывать правой рукой то на себя, то на Коулсона, – они прояснят, кто тут у нас кому должен, как я сам считаю, очень кратким и содержательным образом. Готов?  
На сей раз Коулсон закатил глаза.  
– Старк…  
– Фальшивая. Смерть, – внимание Старка вдруг переключилось на Нила и Питера. – Я прав? Погодите, чего я вас спрашиваю? Что вы вообще знаете?  
– Не могли бы мы вернуться к разговору о картине? – внес предложение Питер.  
Нил волей-неволей отметил, что в квартире решительно отсутствует пустое место, на котором могло бы висеть полотно размером с Хикмана. Это подтолкнуло его к вопросу:  
– Как вы вообще узнали, что она пропала? – все с интересом уставились на него, и Нил продолжил: – Картина Хикмана. Ее держали не здесь, а вы, ну, мистер Старк, вы как-то раз купили полотно Поллока и тут же отправили под замок на склад, – не то чтобы Нил до сих пор был в шоке, ничего подобного, – так что вы, по-моему, не из тех, кто досконально следит за своей коллекцией.  
– Нил… – тихим предостерегающим тоном произнес Питер.  
Старк наклонил голову, рассматривая Нила.  
– Необычайно точные познания в области моего имущества, учитывая, что никто никогда ни в каком виде не объявлял, как я поступил с Поллоком.  
Нил попытался спустить вопрос на тормозах.  
– Люблю иногда окунуться в художественную среду.  
Старк хмыкнул, отступил и направился к окнам, за которыми открывался роскошный вид на Крайслер-билдинг и остальной Манхэттен позади него.   
– ДЖАРВИС, как он узнал про мою картину?  
Нил оглянулся по сторонам в попытке увидеть, с кем разговаривает Старк, и тут зазвучал вежливый электронный голос с британским акцентом. В то же время на окнах квартиры друг за другом начали появляться фотографии.  
– Нил Кэффри, – за последним тюремным снимком пошли сканы разнообразных документов Нила, – осужден за подделку облигаций, подозреваемый по делам о подделке, мошенничестве с ценными бумагами, краже предметов искусства и вымогательстве. Известные псевдонимы – Николас "Ник" Холден, Стив Табернекл, Бенджамин Купер…  
– Это конфиденциальные данные ФБР, – сказал Питер, явно не слишком обрадованный их появлением за пределами Бюро.  
– Он получил их не от меня, – уверил Коулсон и бросил в сторону Старка недобрый взгляд.  
– Совет профессионала: ФБР надо бы тратить на систему безопасности, ну там, больше пяти центов, – Старк, ни капли не смущенный, махнул рукой, избавляясь от фотографий. – Порекомендовал бы "СтаркТех", да практически уверен, что я вам не по карману. Но главный вопрос на сегодня – почему я прошу помочь с украденной картиной, а получаю похитителя предметов искусства у себя в гостиной. Я так понимаю, он здесь не для того, чтобы во всем сознаться.  
– Предположительного похитителя, – провел черту Нил.  
– Он консультант, – сообщил Старку Коулсон.  
– По-моему, я захотел бы консультироваться с преступником, только рассчитывая совершить преступление, – ответил Старк.  
Краем глаза Нил заметил, как прикрыл ухмылку Бэннер, но на чьи слова он отреагировал или от кого старался ее спрятать, было неясно.  
Коулсон скрестил руки на груди и попытался побить Старка в дуэли взглядов.  
– Кэффри консультирует ФБР по преступлениям "белых воротничков" и работает со специальным агентом Берком, который мало того что один из лучших в отделе, так еще и любезно отозвался на мою просьбу взять это расследование в качестве дружеского одолжения…  
– Стой, притормози, секундоч… – Старк поднял руку в попытке остановить его.  
Коулсон не обратил внимания.  
– ...потому что ему можно доверить информацию о Щ.И.Т.е, Мстителях и вас, и он будет молчать.  
– Притормозите, вы все, – Старк посмотрел на каждого, убеждаясь в том, что никто не станет перебивать, и вернул свое внимание Коулсону. – С каких пор у тебя друзья нашлись?  
– Вы, знаете ли, не единственный, у кого и без этого есть чем заняться в субботу, – сказал Коулсон, – и не единственный, кто предпочел бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.  
Старк уже повернулся к нему спиной, пересек комнату и наставил палец на Питера.  
– Ты! Сколько вы знакомы? Пожалуйста, скажи, что с колледжа. Миллион наличными за самую лучшую, самую постыдную студенческую историю о нем – прямо сейчас.  
– Старк… – предостерегающим тоном произнес Коулсон.  
– Пять миллионов, если сможешь подогнать фотографии, – глаза Старка озарились надеждой. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что есть фотографии.  
– Нет у меня ни истории, ни фотографий, – Нил узнал усталое раздражение на лице говорившего со Старком Питера. Так обычно смотрели на него самого. – А если бы и были, столько не заплатить даже вам.  
– Как насчет тебя, Томас Краун? – спросил Старк, переводя внимание на Нила, и нахмурил брови, впервые присмотревшись к тому, как он выглядит. – Серьезно? И шляпа? Хотя Девор неплохой.  
– Виноват, из постыдных только фотографии Питера, – последний посмотрел на него, как на предателя, и Нил добавил, словно проблема была лишь в том, что Питер подзабыл: – Усики.  
– Ничего больше не говори, – сказал Питер.  
– Эй, не каждому же растительность на лице идет так, как мне, – Старк взглянул на него с чем-то наподобие сочувствия. – Главное, что ты это признаешь. Пить кто-то будет?  
– Нет, – произнес Коулсон. – Утро на дворе.  
– А я на ногах, то есть поводов для трезвости еще меньше, – отозвался Старк, обошел барную стойку и схватил бутылку, кажется, виски. – Кто-нибудь? Как хотите, мне же больше.  
Питер открыл папку на репродукции Хикмана и протянул ту Старку.  
– Картина, мистер Старк?  
Старк отступил на шаг.  
– Не люблю брать вещи из рук. Знаешь, дружи вы с Филом на самом деле, ты, наверное, был бы в курсе.  
– Я упомянул бы это, только если бы дружили мы с вами, – сказал Коулсон. – Полагаю, такое определение относится к нашим отношениям весьма отдаленно.  
Нил заметил, что Бэннер потихоньку отошел от бара и встал у окон. Питер с Коулсоном изо всех сил старались заставить Старка сосредоточиться на деле дольше чем на секунду, так что он решил довериться интуиции, сделал расслабленный вид и, неторопливо приблизившись, остановился рядом с Бэннером, словно и его интересовал лишь открывающийся пейзаж.  
Прошло несколько мгновений терпеливого молчания, и Бэннер начал:  
– Э, извинился бы за Тони, только… – он оглянулся на Старка, говорившего что-то Коулсону, широко, выразительно и, если подумать, просто как-то неприлично размахивая при этом руками, – он где-то через секунду сделает извинение бессмысленным, так что…  
– Не нужно извинений, – уверил его Нил и улыбнулся, как он надеялся, дружелюбно, но ненавязчиво. – Эта украденная картина испортила субботу и вам тоже?  
Бэннер недолго смотрел Нилу в глаза. Скорее неуверенно, нежели виновато он принялся теребить ремешок часов, гораздо более качественных, чем его одежда.   
– О, это не совсем так.  
Чувствуя, что нужно помочь ему открыться, Нил заговорил тише, словно сам выдавал какой-то секрет:  
– Питер действительно лучший. Он поймал меня. Дважды. Если кто и может взять этого парня, то только он.  
– С вашей помощью, – отметил Бэннер, переведя карие глаза с часов вверх на Нила.  
– Приложу все усилия, – чувствовалось, что с Бэннером скромность принесет больше плодов, чем бахвальство, может, скромность с капелькой честности, – так я и отрабатываю срок.  
Бэннер неопределенно хмыкнул. Нил заметил, как он бросил взгляд в сторону бара – в сторону Старка – а затем, очевидно, приняв некое решение, вновь повернулся к Нилу.  
– Картина принадлежала его отцу.  
– Хикман, – Нил подумывал об этом, – вот Старк и заметил пропажу.  
– Тони не обвинишь в сентиментальности, – пожав плечами, сказал Бэннер, – но…  
– Мальчишки и их отцы, – договорил Нил за умолкнувшего собеседника.  
– Вроде того.  
– Нил! – прервали их.   
Питер поманил Нила двумя пальцами. В ответ Нил сделал невинное лицо в знак того, что они просто разговаривали, но Питер уже отвернулся, принимая это как нечто само собой разумеющееся: он придет, раз ему сказали прийти. Нил постарался не вспылить из-за того, что в данном случае Питер не ошибался.  
– Ну надо же, – сочащиеся сдержанным сарказмом комментарии Старка, похоже, предназначались непосредственно Коулсону. – И как я не подумал? Предоставить запись кражи картины с видеокамер. Это же гениально, это блестяще. Мне бы точно такое никогда и в голову не пришло…  
– Мы поняли, – сообщил ему Коулсон.  
– ...без ваших подсказок, – продолжил Старк одновременно с ним. – Я же, знаете ли, совершенно ничего не понимаю в технике, все такое. В смысле, сам поражаюсь, как я здесь свет-то включаю…  
– Серьезно, можете закругляться в любой момент.  
Вид у Коулсона был максимум скучающий.  
– ...ведь, по-моему, машины такие таинственные, страшные и… Камеры разве не крадут душу? – Старк прижал руку к груди, изображая страх. – Я что-то подобное слышал. Хорошо, что я высекаю свои идеи в камне и сижу в темноте, покуда боги грома не сотворят… Ладно, признаю, тут меня занесло. Надо было сперва продумать до конца. Но бросьте, вам не кажется, что, будь у меня запись кражи, я бы ее дал?  
– Вы? Лгать Щ.И.Т.у? – Коулсон лишь чуть приподнял брови. – Не представляю, с чего бы мне подозревать.  
– Да, а я не представляю, с чего бы мне это делать, – ответил Старк и глотнул из стакана, – но в данном случае и лгать не нужно. Я не могу дать вам записи: их не существует. Видишь ли, я надеялся, что в этом-то твои дружки-федералы и восполнят кое-какие пробелы.  
– Не назвал бы себя федералом, – сказал Нил.  
– Как обойти знаменитую технику Тони Старка? – спросил Питер. – Видео стерли или оно не записалось?  
Старк заново наполнил стакан.  
– Вот опять, для того-то вы, парни, и нужны. Разве вам не положено быть в этом крутыми? Вы сами мне должны рассказывать, как все было.  
– Полагаю, большего сотрудничества от него можно не ждать, – сказал Питеру Коулсон.  
– Я дал вам все без остатка, а вы меня обижаете, говорите, не сотрудничаю. Бросьте, у вас для этого полно поводов получше.  
– Будем работать с тем, что есть, – произнес Питер, собрал документы и положил назад в папку. – Посмотрим, не найдется ли каких-то зацепок.  
– А еще у вас полно поводов сказать, что на самом деле я сотрудничаю, – добавил Старк. – В смысле, не хочу опять припоминать ядерную бомбу: скажем прямо, я и то думаю, что тема начинает обесцениваться…  
– Тема обесценилась в тот самый момент, когда вы сказали, что за это я должен принести вам латте.  
– В свою защиту скажу, что латте был тыквенный со специями, – ответил Старк. – Особый случай. Сейчас же я о том, что, по-моему, заслужил, чтобы люди, которые живы из-за меня, поработали чуть больше необходимого.  
– Здесь мы закончили, – сказал Коулсон, оттолкнулся от барной стойки и направился к лифту.  
– Боже, ты не шутил насчет того, что он не затыкается, – идя рядом, пробормотал Питер.  
На губах Коулсона появился намек на улыбку.  
– Зачем мне выдумывать такую деталь?  
– Нил, – Питер мотнул головой, давая знак догонять, – идем.  
– Да, точно, – Нил двинулся вперед, а затем, доверившись интуиции еще раз, повернулся, миновав барную стойку, и протянул руку. – Мистер Старк, просто хотел сказать: познакомиться с вами – настоящая честь для меня.  
Полсекунды поколебавшись, Старк сжал руку Нила в ответном жесте.  
– Как всегда.  
– С нетерпением жду новой встречи, – добавил Нил.   
Он повернулся, чтобы продолжить путь к лифту, – и украдкой сунул в карман пиджака одну из запонок Старка за одиннадцать тысяч.

– Полно причин не жалеть, что я не работаю в Щ.И.Т.е, – произнес Питер, когда они сели в его "Таурус", попрощавшись с Коулсоном у входа в Башню. Питер пообещал держать его в курсе того, что они выяснят.  
Нил поднял взгляд от репродукции Хикмана, которую рассматривал. Какая-то деталь в картине не давала ему покоя, но он не мог понять, какая именно. Впрочем, прямо сейчас Питер представлял больший интерес.  
– Был такой вариант?  
Питер пожал плечами.  
– Мне предлагали.  
– А я-то думал, среди неожиданных альтернатив были только компании из списка "Форчун". И как, твой приятель Фил жалеет, что не работает в ФБР? Или это только когда приходится препираться с миллиардерами, у которых с вниманием так же плохо, как хорошо с толщиной бумажника?  
– Ты там слюной исходил, я прав?  
– Слегка, – признал Нил. – Разве можно меня винить?  
Они остановились на светофоре.  
– Ну раз уж ты столько об этом думал, рассказывай. Как бы Нил Кэффри обворовал Тони Старка?  
Нил взглянул на него.  
– Теоретически, верно?  
Питер ответил собственной версией невинного лица.  
– Само собой.  
– Тогда теоретически я мог бы заметить, что он слишком полагается на технику.  
– Учитывая, во главе какой компании он стоит, разве это плохо?  
– Плохо, если ничем другим ты не пользуешься. В таком случае твое слабое место – люди. Конечно, по дороге к лифту нам пришлось пройти всевозможные контрольные точки, но у нас не возникло ни единого затруднения, потому что рядом был человек с допуском. Заставляет задуматься о том, далеко ли там можно уехать на одной только курьерской униформе и обворожительной улыбке.  
Питер бросил на него еще один взгляд.  
– Теоретически, – добавил Нил.  
– Если вор из своих, это объяснило бы отсутствие видеозаписей.  
– Излишняя зависимость от техники также объясняет, почему кража не составила труда, как только стал известен путь мимо камер. Старк верит в свою технику до такой степени, что у него нет плана Б или же план Б – это другая форма техники. Где охранники? Где агенты Щ.И.Т.а, рассчитывающие подзаработать на сверхурочных? Ладно, есть тот парень, который с ним говорит из потолка…  
– А точно парень? – спросил Питер. – Я подумал, это его вариант того голоса в айфонах.  
Нил пожал плечами. Подобная техника была не совсем по его профилю.  
– Так или иначе, при его-то деньгах людей недостает, если не считать этого Бэннера. Кто он, и почему тебе настолько не понравилось, когда я с ним заговорил?  
Питер сжал губы. Они проехали еще квартал, и только потом он сказал:  
– Официально доктор Брюс Бэннер – ведущий мировой эксперт по гамма-излучению. Он консультирует Щ.И.Т. по всем связанным с ним вопросам и любым другим аспектам ядерной физики.  
– Ясно, – Нил всматривался в лицо Питера в поисках каких-то отголосков его мыслей. – А неофициально?  
– Ничего неофициального, но – это, конечно, случайное замечание, никакого отношения к твоему вопросу, – Питер взглянул на Нила в поисках понимания, и тот кивнул, – спросил бы, не запомнил ли ты во время вторжения инопланетян большое зеленое чудовище?  
Нил запомнил. Журналисты посчитали зрелище огромного человекоподобного существа, вышибающего с небес инопланетный летательный аппарат, кадром на миллион наравне со Старком, летящим с бомбой в портал. Опираясь на уже сказанное Питером, Нил предположил:  
– Бэннер – его создатель?  
Питер вроде как рассмеялся.  
– Исключи посредника.  
Нилу понадобилась секундочка.  
– Бэннер и есть оно?  
– Пусть это будет уроком об опасностях гамма-излучения.  
Нил попытался увязать образ чудовища и тихого, откровенно застенчивого человека, с которым только что познакомился.  
– Как?  
– По словам Фила, запускается злостью, – Питер отпустил руль на время, необходимое, чтобы изобразить руками взрыв. – В хорошем настроении вполне приятный человек, но стоит его довести – и, ну, постарайся его не доводить.  
В голове тут же всплыло множество вопросов, но пришлось выбрать:  
– Постой, что человек, которому очень надо держать себя в руках, делает в компании кого-то вроде Старка?  
– Добро пожаловать в страшные сны Фила, – на сей раз Питер засмеялся более очевидно, но в то же время и более язвительно. – Он говорит, что в Щ.И.Т.е тоже никто не понимает. Будто бы их сближает наука, но кто знает? Может, Старк устал искать смерти через печень.  
– Это не объясняет, почему Бэннер ему позволяет, – указал Нил и постучал пальцами по подлокотнику. – Ты сказал, он работает на Щ.И.Т. Сколько там платят?  
Питер пожал плечами.  
– Понятия не имею, а что?  
– Ты должен примерно представлять по своему другу. Навскидку, госзарплата? Вроде твоей?  
– Наверное, – Питер подозрительно посмотрел на Нила. – К чему ты ведешь?  
– Было интересно увидеть у человека, живущего на подобные суммы, часы от "Жежер" за восемь тысяч.  
– Может, если умеешь превращаться в девятисотфунтовую зеленую гориллу, то просишь сколько хочешь, – предположил Питер и остановился перед домом Джун, – или ты думаешь, что у него есть другие источники заработка?  
– Я думаю, доктор Бэннер – это нечто большее, чем девятисотфунтовая зеленая горилла, а еще я думаю, что украсть из-под носа у Тони Старка куда проще, чем он считает.  
Питер взглянул на Нила.  
– Я хочу знать, откуда ноги растут у твоих слов про кражу?  
– Скорее всего, нет, – ответил Нил и вышел из машины.


	3. Chapter 3

– Ты обокрал Тони Старка? – Моз в ужасе уставился на Нила. – С ума сошел?  
Нил положил запонку на обеденный стол.  
– Видишь ли, я знал, что ты так скажешь, только вот думал, что это будет уже после того, как я скажу, что собираюсь ее вернуть.  
– Ты… ты… – Моз прижал ладони к вискам. – Нил, почему мы никогда не пользуемся старкфонами?  
– Потому что ты параноик? – предположил Нил.  
– Потому что ему настолько плевать на неприкосновенность клиентских данных, что даже Марк Цукерберг советует сбавить обороты! – ответил Моз и обличительно ткнул в запонку пальцем. – Он может влезть куда угодно! И это с устройствами, и так предназначенными для связи. Кто знает, каких жутких шпионских робоштучек он насовал сюда?  
– Это запонка, сомневаюсь, что она на тебя набросится.  
– Это снято с человека, у которого вместо деловой одежды напичканный оружием костюм. Да, всего лишь запонка, точно. Как ты мог принести это к нам домой?  
Нил выгнул бровь.  
– "К нам"?  
– Ладно, технически не к нам, – признал Моз, – но духовно я заинтересован в безопасности и процветании этого жилища ничуть не меньше. И поэтому я, в отличие от тебя, никогда не приношу сюда ничего, что может нас убить, покалечить или заставить декламировать стихи!  
– Ну, если из-за нее ты начнешь разговаривать дистихом, я вырублю тебя ради нас обоих, – пообещал Нил, сбросил пиджак и повесил его на стул. – Пока же практически уверен, что кому-то вроде Тони Старка есть чем заняться и без того, чтобы истязать тебя пятистопным ямбом.  
Моз отмахнулся.  
– Это говорит человек, который не считает инопланетное вторжение хитроумной уловкой для прикрытия того, что городского казначея подменили роботом-двойником.  
Обычно Нилу хватало ума не спрашивать, но…  
– А почему казначея? Почему не президента или хотя бы мэра?  
– Потому что именно это все и стали бы подозревать, – ответил Моз. – Здесь все очень и очень сложно, друг мой. Тебе повезло, что я рядом и приглядываю за тобой.  
– Каждый день себе об этом напоминаю.  
Нил говорил серьезно, хотя, надо полагать, не о том, о чем думал Моз.  
– Вот и правильно, – Моз жестом прогнал Нила от стола. – Ничего не трогай. Схожу за оборудованием, тогда и посмотрим, что за игру затеял этот так называемый супергерой.  
Моз был ему другом, и потому Нил дождался, пока он не выйдет и не направится по коридору в гардеробную, а потом уже сел за стол, пододвинул ноутбук и принялся искать. Не то чтобы Нил ожидал найти что-то, еще не известное ФБР или, если уж на то пошло, Щ.И.Т.у, но он надеялся всколыхнуть воспоминания или спровоцировать порыв вдохновения и наконец-то понять, чем же его смущала копия картины.  
"Википедия" освежила в памяти жизнь Хикмана, упомянув и об интересе к его работе в последние годы со стороны Говарда Старка, и потому Нил решил довериться инстинктам и считать, что как минимум о личной связи Тони Старка с картиной Бэннер в квартире не солгал. Конечно, тот мог солгать о чем-то другом, но не то чтобы он вообще много наговорил.  
Нил запустил поиск по картинкам. Нашлось несколько изображений ранних работ Хикмана, но меньше, чем поздних. Он задержался на обнаружившейся отсканированной копии газетной фотографии, на которой Говард Старк стоял на фоне ныне украденной картины. Судя по подписи, снимок сделали в нью-йоркском офисе Старка в то время, когда "Старк-Экспо" семьдесят четвертого года был еще на стадии планирования .  
Еще несколько нажатий, и пошли изображения Тони Старка. Фамильное сходство было налицо, особенно если сравнить два "Старк-Экспо". Правда, фотографий Тони насчитывалось больше. Тони Старк на "Старк-Экспо". Тони Старк на слушаниях в Конгрессе. Тони Старк на красной дорожке с деловым партнером (и, как отмечали сайты со сплетнями, бывшей девушкой) Вирджинией "Пеппер" Поттс. Тони Старк, очевидно, дома с…  
– Это мне видеть ни к чему, – отодвигая ноутбук, произнес он.  
В комнату вернулся Моз. Он заглянул Нилу через плечо.  
– Сколько раз говорить, не выключай ты безопасный поиск.  
– Явно следовало тебя послушать, – сказал Нил и закрыл вкладку с фотографией. Модель, составлявшая компанию Старку, была красива, но Нил предпочитал обнаженную натуру более классического типа и такую, при взгляде на которую не чувствуешь, что вторгаешься в личное пространство. Он оглянулся на Моза – и вытаращился на него. – Когда ты сказал, что пойдешь за оборудованием, мне не пришло в голову, что ты имел в виду количество, которым можно отбить следующее инопланетное вторжение.  
Моз принялся сгружать на стол охапку коробок.  
– Увидишь, когда доходит до подобных мышеловок, я всегда начинаю с лодки побольше.  
– Это цитата из "Челюстей", – напомнил ему Нил.  
– И если ты можешь придумать для Тони Старка более подходящее сравнение, я весь внимание, – ответил Моз.  
Он хмуро взглянул на запонку, подошел к мини-кухне Нила и принялся шарить по ящикам стола, а вернулся с щипцами для салата, которыми воспользовался, чтобы поднять запонку, не касаясь ее.  
– Это для еды, Моз, – сердито посмотрев на него, сказал Нил.  
– Тогда, если она и в самом деле не представляет опасности, тебя не должно волновать то, что я ими воспользовался, – Моз поднес запонку к первому из многочисленных когда-то принадлежавших КГБ приборов. – Посмотрим, кто из нас прав.  
– Если ты – покупаешь мне новые щипцы.  
– Я не вовремя? – спросила показавшаяся на пороге Джун. Нил оставил для нее дверь открытой, так что она вошла, не снижая скорости, и показала тонкий альбом из своей библиотеки. – Нил, ты ее имел в виду?  
Нил взял книгу, "Творчество Джона Хикмана, 1940-1950". Временной период совсем немного не доходил до года написания украденной картины, но именно эта книга запомнилась Нилу на полках у Джун.  
– Да, спасибо.  
– А что вообще происходит?  
Она наклонилась посмотреть, чем занимается Моз, не мешаясь у него под ногами.  
– Это дело, над которым мы с Питером работаем вместе со Щ.И.Т.ом.  
Нил принялся листать книгу, просматривая картину за картиной.  
– Со Щ.И.Т.ом и Тони Старком, – произнес Моз и показал на Нила щипцами. – Он умалчивает деталь, которая объясняет, почему его участие в этом деле – идея как минимум сомнительная.  
– Тони? – улыбнулась Джун. – И не говори. Знаете, мы с его отцом были знакомы, – под взглядами Нила и Моза она покачала головой. – О, не в этом смысле, но в старые добрые времена мы вращались в одних и тех же кругах.  
– В самом деле? – Нил жестом предложил Джун присесть, если хочет. – Каким он был?  
– Я видела его только на мероприятиях, – расположившись на стуле рядом с Нилом, ответила Джун. – Благотворительность и тому подобное. Весьма целеустремленный человек, почти постоянно работал. Как и его сын, наверное.  
– Очень любил искусство? – спросил Нил.  
– О нет, по крайней мере, не публично. Да, бывало, покупал, но никогда не производил впечатление человека, который делает это для собственного удовольствия. По-моему, он не смог бы сказать, что Моне и Мане – разные художники.  
– Интересно, – произнес Нил. Он прекратил листать: его внимание привлек ночной пейзаж под названием "Озеро Саранак". На нем была изображена местность неподалеку от той, что на украденной картине, и все же Нил заметил несколько ключевых отличий. – Как ты считаешь, стал бы Говард Старк…  
– Ай! – вскрикнул Моз. На конце стола заискрило, а потом послышался всплеск: Моз бросил запонку в свой неизменный бокал с вином из запасов Нила. – Я же говорил! Говорил же, это зловредная штука!  
– Ты в порядке? – спросила Джун.  
– Какого черта, Моз? – добавил Нил.  
Тот указал на бокал щипцами для салата.  
– Жучок. Все это время Старк за нами шпионил.

– Бессмыслица, – произнес Нил.  
Он знал, что повторяется, но иначе не мог. Сколько они с Мозом ни разбирали вопрос с того момента, когда Джун их оставила, головоломка не сходилась.  
– Хм, Тони Старк делает что-то бессмысленное, – Моз, словно отмечая это событие, поднял новый бокал: в предыдущем до сих пор лежала запонка. – Вот так новость. В одиннадцать начнется фильм, не переключайтесь.  
– Зачем ему ходить с жучком?  
– Не лишенное оснований недоверие по отношению к Щ.И.Т.у и ФБР? – предположил Моз. – На его месте я поступил бы так же.  
– Мы были у него дома, захоти он записать происходящее, мог бы спрятать жучки в любой точке комнаты, мы ведь все равно не знали бы, где искать.  
– Как насчет Друга Галстука? – спросил Моз. – Он работает со Старком. Возможно, он бы что-то заметил.  
– Возможно, – Нил прокрутил в голове утреннюю встречу. – Но это снова бессмыслица. Старк только-только откуда-то вернулся. Он даже переодеться не успел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заменить запонки на оборудованные жучками. По-моему, он пытался записать не нашу встречу.  
– Я так понимаю, он не потрудился упомянуть, с кем виделся до вас?  
– Нет, – Нил показал на ноутбук, – и с сайтами сплетен тоже не повезло. Куда бы он ни ходил, в объективы не попал. Кстати, еще одна бессмыслица: почему нет видеозаписи кражи?  
– Будь все камеры абсолютно надежны, наши с тобой карьеры стали бы куда короче, – заметил Моз и глотнул еще вина.  
– Технические неполадки у парня с мозгами и паранойей Тони Старка? Телефонам с его заводов ты не веришь, а личная система безопасности вдруг сделана кое-как?  
– Понимаю, о чем ты, – ставя бокал, сдался Моз. – Итак, неизвестные причины для установки жучков и таинственный сбой в системе безопасности. Что еще?  
– Думаю, эта картина – подделка.  
Моз всплеснул руками.  
– Ну конечно. Не дай бог, хоть где-то обойдется без тайн и обмана. Что там осталось? Ты сегодня точно был в Башне Старка? Может, в кладовке Щ.И.Т.а, украшенной игрушечными Железными Человечками?  
– Удивительно, но на самом деле гостиная у него ими не завалена, – Нил подался вперед, обдумывая мысль Моза. Конечно, он побывал в Башне Старка, но все же не то чтобы визит дал ему нужную информацию. Впрочем, это не означало, что информации нет. У него появилась идея. – Моз, как быстро ты можешь организовать мне правдоподобное служебное удостоверение "Старк Индастриз"?  
– Все зависит от того, какой смысл ты вкладываешь в слово "правдоподобное", – ответил Моз и подозрительно взглянул на Нила. – А что? Какой план?  
Нил встал и начал расстегивать рубашку.   
– Посмотрю, далеко ли в Башне Старка можно уехать на униформе и улыбке.

Нил вернулся в Башню ночью. Он знал, что трюк, который ему захотелось попробовать, днем сработает хуже, да и Мозу понадобилось несколько часов на имитацию удостоверения.  
Поиск по обычным сайтам сплетен и у охотников за знаменитостями не выдал ни единого признака того, что Тони Старк выбрался в Манхэттен, но все же это были субботний вечер и Тони Старк, поэтому все шансы были на стороне Нила. Кроме того, по общему мнению, когда Старк не кутил, он работал. И то, и другое значило, что в квартире, куда и хотел вломиться Нил, его не окажется.  
Просто требовалось сперва обойти систему безопасности.  
Его выбор пал на полностью темную, облегающую и не сковывающую движений условную униформу, в данном случае – черные джинсы, тонкую черную водолазку и черную куртку из мягчайшей кожи с такими же перчатками в карманах. Идеальная одежда для того, кто крадется – и крадет – в ночи.  
По случайному стечению обстоятельств она также идеально наводила на мысль о том, что у Нила есть совершенно законные основания пытаться попасть в хорошо защищенную квартиру в такое время суток, когда приличные люди по гостям уже давно не ходят. Моз вечно сетовал на то, что внешность Нила открывает больше дверей, чем любые отмычки. Он надеялся, что так будет и этой ночью.  
Когда Нил вошел в холл Башни, было достаточно поздно, чтобы количество людей и близко не приближалось к утреннему. Немногочисленные мужчины и женщины в деловой одежде проходили через холл, но никто не задерживался. Это было хорошо: мало что могло отвлечь охранника от вида Нила, вошедшего и целеустремленно прошагавшего к той же двери в глубине холла, к которой их с Питером утром привел Коулсон.  
Приблизившись, Нил выудил из кармана поддельное удостоверение, которое дал ему Моз, двигаясь непринужденно, показывая, что это скорее мышечная память, нежели осознанные действия. Он поднес подделку к черному блоку, как Коулсон – свою карточку, и двинулся дальше, словно по праву ожидая, что огонек засветится зеленым, и дверь откроется, вот только…  
Нил остановился. Подергал ручку. Дверь не открылась, и он провел карточкой еще раз. И еще раз. И еще раз – с громким вздохом.  
– О, ради всего… Тони, ты опять поменял, серьезно?  
– Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – подошла к Нилу сотрудница охраны, латиноамериканка на вид немного за тридцать.  
Нил притворился удивленным, что она его услышала, и улыбнулся, словно страшно ей обрадовался.  
– Да, спасибо, я пришел… О!  
Нил отпрянул и теперь, взглянув на бейдж с именем Джулия и логотипом Башни Старка, перекроил выражение лица и общий язык тела так, чтобы выглядеть виновато.  
– О! О боже, простите, не понял, что у вас не хватает допуска. Спасибо за предложение, серьезно. Но, видимо, нет, да?  
Джулия недоуменно нахмурилась.  
– Какого допуска?  
– Ну знаете, – Нил показал на ее бейдж, словно там чего-то не хватало, – красно-золотого уровня? Не вижу у вас на бейдже маркировки, а жаль: помощь мне бы сейчас не помешала.  
– Что за красно-золотой уровень? – нахмурившись еще сильнее, спросила Джулия.  
– Тут от всей этой безопасности и допусков с ума сойдешь, правда? – Нил улыбнулся, словно поделился общеизвестной шуткой, достал телефон и сделал вид, что перебирает контакты. – Клянусь, через раз я и сам не знаю, чего не знаю. Слушайте, не обращайте внимания, извините, что побеспокоил. Просто позвоню… хм. Нет, он в Японии. Она – под прикрытием. Можно попробовать Пеппер, но до чего же не хочется так поздно ее тормошить.  
В конце Нил забормотал, словно думая вслух. Как он и надеялся, это подтолкнуло Джулию снова попробовать к нему обратиться.  
– Что вы пытаетесь сделать? – она махнула рукой назад, в сторону проходной. – Может, мне здесь кому-то позвонить?  
Нил снова убрал телефон, провел ладонью по волосам и глубоко вздохнул, будто бы обдумывая ее предложение. Затем он опять посмотрел на нее, наклонился поближе и понизил голос, преподнося это как некий разговор между коллегами.  
– Ладно, обычно я бы не стал, но у Пеппер и без моих звонков забот хватает, поэтому, может, сумеем поговорить так, чтобы никто не нарушил никаких уровней допуска.  
– У меня полно допуска, – сказала Джулия, будто это Нила ей нужно было убеждать в подобных вещах.  
– Я в вас уверен, – ответил он и подмигнул, – поэтому мы оба знаем, что я не могу ничего сказать, а вы, конечно, ничего не слышали, и нас обоих здесь не было – все эти их любимые заученные ответы с лекций на инструктажах по безопасности, точно?  
– Точно, – губы Джулии сложились в улыбку, подтверждая допущение Нила: по крайней мере некоторые вещи от агентства к агентству не меняются, а именно что занимающимся повседневными вопросами безопасности пешкам Щ.И.Т.а и Башни Старка так же скучно выслушивать все связанные с этим правила и напоминания, как и их собратьям из ФБР.  
– Итак, ничего, по сути, не говоря, – продолжил Нил, – знаете же, как тут все немного замотались после того ночного происшествия?  
Джулия ответила ему непонимающим взглядом. Это удивляло: Нил думал, о краже из Башни сообщат охране даже самого низкого уровня.  
– Происшествия?  
– Забудьте, никаких происшествий, ничего не было, – Нил быстренько скрыл удивление, якобы осознав, что наговорил лишнего; в качестве дополнительного бонуса это могло оказаться правдой. – Нет, пусть будет… Знаете же, как Тони – э, то есть мистер Старк – в последнее время напряжен?  
– А он бывает не напряжен? – криво усмехнулась в ответ Джулия.  
– Боже, истинная правда. Да, вот Пеппер и попросила зайти. Знаете, "помочь", – Нил изобразил кавычки, – мистеру Старку "сбросить напряжение".  
– О, – протянула Джулия, кивнув, словно все это уже видела, на что Нил среди прочего и рассчитывал. Еще одна заметка в деле Старка: широко известный образ жизни для него такая же уязвимость, как и люди. – Поняла. Подождите здесь, и я позвоню…  
– Нет! – ему удалось попасть в нужный тон – быстрое вмешательство, не создающее впечатления, что ее звонок кому-то из здания будет представлять для Нила реальную опасность. – Видите ли, Пеппер хотела, чтобы я устроил ему сюрприз, вот какое дело, и обычно это не составило бы проблем, но, видимо, после той ночи настройки безопасности поменяли, так что у меня карточка не работает, – Нил со сконфуженным видом поднял свое поддельное удостоверение и быстро сунул его в карман, пока Джулия не разглядела деталей. – Вот я и думал попробовать позвонить Пеппер, только она сейчас занята другим, и жутко не хочется приставать к ней с такой дурацкой мелкой проблемой, но…  
– Вас могла бы впустить я, – сказала Джулия и взглянула на свой стол, проверяя, не ждет ли ее кто-нибудь. – В смысле, если дело только в карте…  
– Уверены? Не хочу, чтобы вам попало, все такое, – Нил вновь достал телефон, – а то если вам так будет легче, могу сейчас связаться с Пеппер.  
– Все нормально, – уверила его Джулия, провела по черному блоку карточкой и придержала для Нила дверь, когда красный огонек сменился зеленым.  
– Да вы святая, – проходя, сказал Нил и одарил Джулию одной из своих самых обворожительных улыбок. – А вообще, не могли бы вы и с остальным помочь? У меня от этого сканера сетчатки вечно голова болит.

Немного погодя Нил стоял в едущем прямо в пентхаус лифте. Он воспроизвел в памяти планировку, какой она запомнилась ему тем утром. Вынюхивать требовалось с осторожностью, чтобы постараться не запустить сигнализацию или другие средства защиты внутри квартиры. В паре шкафов могли оказаться полезные вещицы, а лестница слева от лифта создавала впечатление подъема к спальне. Нил знал, что рассчитывать на большой промежуток времени не приходится, но у него было чувство, что шансы обыскать оба помещения, прежде чем надо будет сматываться, высоки.  
В пользу Нила играло то, что, насколько он мог судить, для Старка единственными путями возвращения в квартиру были лифт и посадочная площадка снаружи. Нилу не доводилось вживую видеть костюм Железного Человека, но он побился бы об заклад: летающая броня при приближении довольно сильно шумит. Он полагал, что это, как и звуки работающего лифта, станет ему достаточным предупреждением, если понадобится бежать или прятаться, чтобы не попасться.  
Чего Нил не предвидел, так это что двери лифта откроются, и в гостиной его встретит сидящий в ожидании Старк.  
– Пришел вернуть запонку, Кэффри? – ухмыльнулся он и протянул нетерпеливую руку.


	4. Chapter 4

Нил посчитал притворство бессмысленным. Он выудил запонку из кармана куртки и по пологой дуге кинул ее Старку.  
– Ваша система безопасности не безупречна.  
– Иногда да, – согласился Старк, поймал запонку и бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, – но причина не в том, о чем ты думаешь. Будь я против, ДЖАРВИС бы тебя остановил.  
– Что, если ДЖАРВИС ошибется?  
– Это будет означать, что вокруг творится такое дерьмо, когда отвлечься на парня, пробравшегося внутрь и предлагающего расслабляющий минет, даже в радость. Правда, сейчас я пас, не обижайся: в этом плане меня тут вроде как балуют.  
– Ничего страшного, хотя я обошелся бы и без подробностей. Если вы хотели, чтобы я вернулся, почему просто не попросили?  
– Информация, – Старк встал с кресла. Нил отметил, что по сравнению с утром он оделся попроще, в кроссовки, полинявшие джинсы и темно-оливковую тенниску. – И проверка. Часть собеседования, если угодно. Огромный комплимент, между прочим: я редко провожу их вживую, ведь приходится иметь дело, ну знаешь, с людьми. Пить будешь?  
– Еще бы, – сказал Нил, который ни за какие деньги не собирался во второй раз за день отказываться от того, чтобы бесплатно попробовать выпивку из личных запасов Тони Старка. – Это значит, я прошел, или собеседование еще продолжается?  
– Еще продолжается, – Старк подошел к бару, оставил запонку рядом с несколькими уже стоявшими на задней столешнице бутылками, взял со стеклянных полок за стойкой хрустальный графин с виски и пару стаканов и поставил их, чтобы можно было разлить. – Почему ты называешь картину моего отца подделкой?  
Это решило вопрос о том, воспользовался ли все-таки Старк жучком, чтобы прослушать разговоры Нила. Он пожал плечами.  
– Помимо многолетнего опыта?  
– Он разве не предположительный? – ухмыльнулся Старк и толкнул в его сторону стакан с налитым на два пальца виски.  
– Можно быть экспертом по подделкам, ни разу ничего не подделав, – напомнил Нил. Он сел на один из барных стульев и молча отсалютовал Старку стаканом, прежде чем сделать глоток. Позволив себе мгновение посмаковать насыщенный ореховый оттенок, он продолжил: – Это все звезды.  
Старк глотнул сам – так небрежно, словно держал в руке стакан воды.  
– Объясни.  
– Хикман был ученым, астрономом. Его пейзажи делало уникальными внимание к ночному небу. Землей он обрамлял то, что любил называть красотой Галактики. А значит, звезды у него всегда были на своих местах.  
– Но только не на картине отца, – предположил Старк.  
– Именно. Я сравнил репродукцию с еще одним полотном Хикмана, написанным почти в то же время. Места разные, но по времени и географическому положению они достаточно близки, чтобы расстановка звезд в обоих случаях была почти идентична. Она не походит.  
– Сколько людей что-то такое заметит? – спросил Старк.  
Нил задумался.  
– Энтузиасты от истории искусств? Любой, кто хорошо знает астрономию? Любой, кто будет достаточно долго пялиться? Если честно, кто бы ни написал эту картину, подделка под Хикмана ему не удалась.  
Старк усмехнулся, словно Нил сказал что-то забавное.  
– Ты смог бы лучше?  
– Зависит от того, почему вы спрашиваете.  
– Мне нужен мастер подделки, – произнес Старк и глотнул еще раз. – Такой, который не против обмануть государственные агентства.  
– Какие?  
– Все, – Старк пренебрежительно пожал одним плечом. – Конечно, некоторые могут видеть в этом дополнительное преимущество.  
– Могут, – согласился Нил, ведь большую часть времени он был в их рядах. – Но зачем человеку с вашими деньгами подделки? Почему бы не иметь дело с подлинниками?  
– Потому что от них-то у нас и проблемы, – раздался новый голос с лестницы рядом с камином, той самой, которая, как подозревал Нил, вела к более приватным комнатам. Они со Старком повернули головы: там стоял Бэннер. Он, в отличие от Старка, был одет в то же, что и утром.  
– Я к этому вел, – произнес Старк.  
– Ты слишком затянул, – ответил Бэннер, подошел и сел на второй барный стул так, чтобы смотреть и на Нила, и на Старка. – Рад снова вас видеть, Нил.  
– Он свидетель, ты только что назвал меня чересчур терпеливым. Не думай, будто я тебе это как-нибудь не припомню.  
– Ему нужно знать, почему мы просим о подобном.  
Старк повернулся к Нилу.  
– Сделай мне эти подделки, и получишь неприлично крупную сумму немечеными купюрами и/или неотслеживаемыми оффшорными счетами по твоему выбору. Как тебе такая причина?  
– Нужно много денег, чтобы я счел сумму неприличной.  
– Готов поспорить, еще больше нужно, чтобы я счел ее крупной, – ответил Старк и задумчиво склонил голову, – знаешь, вроде…  
– Прекрати сейчас же, – велел Бэннер.  
Старк обиженно засопел.  
– Ты даже не в курсе, что я собирался сказать.  
– Кажется, догадываюсь.  
– Зануда, – Старк прошелся за барной стойкой, явил на свет исходящую паром кружку, похоже, чая, протянул ее Бэннеру и отдернул руку, прежде чем тот смог взять. – Хотя забудь, оставлю твоей второй половине. Он, по крайней мере, понимает мои шутки.  
– Только потому что вы оба не взрослее парочки четырехлеток, – произнес Бэннер. Впрочем, его это, казалось, позабавило. Нил не подумал бы, что он так отнесется к чьей-то шутке о… человеке в его состоянии. – Вообще говоря, временами я думаю, что здесь он тебя обошел.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – согласился Старк и отдал кружку – судя по ярлыку, чая с ромашкой – охотно принявшему ее Бэннеру. – Но давай признаем, мне лучше удаются переговоры в ситуациях, когда в конце не требуется ничего крушить.  
– Не то чтобы вы ошибались, – надеясь, что Бэннер не будет против вмешательства в беседу, произнес Нил, – или я отказывался от этой работы или денег, но если вы просите обманывать все государственные агентства до единого, для принятия решения мне нужно больше информации. Особенно из-за того, что придется обманывать в том числе и ФБР.  
– ФБР, – задумчиво взирая на Нила карими глазами, спросил Бэннер, – или агента Берка?  
Нил пожал плечами.  
– Смотря о чем вы просите лгать.  
Они переглянулись, очевидно, пришли к некоему молчаливому согласию, и Старк жестом предложил Бэннеру продолжать.  
– То, что вы заметили на картине, – это код или его часть. Различия в расположении звезд образуют последовательность, а та, если код расшифровать, будет связана с формулой, над которой работал отец Тони.  
– Он был гений, но не всегда мог делать, что хотел, – сказал Старк и начал показывать держащей выпивку рукой на разные места гостиной, явно посвященные работе. – Иногда потому что его ограничивали доступные технологии, иногда – потому что партнера по исследованиям убили нацисты. Когда возникали мелкие помехи наподобие этих, отец прятал записи в надежде, что в будущем их найдет человек поумнее, вроде меня.  
– Как код в картине, – произнес Нил.  
– Как код в нескольких картинах, – ответил Старк. – "Взгляд на Адирондак №3", помнишь? На самом деле это набор из шести штук.  
– Сложная, похоже, формула.  
– Слышали когда-нибудь о суперсолдатской сыворотке? – спросил Бэннер.  
– Столько же, сколько и любой другой, – пожал плечами Нил. – Так сделали Капитана Америку, правильно?  
– Правильно, – сказал Старк, – и в нашем случае потрясающе точно. То есть так сделали Капитана Америку, все, конец. Здесь-то и вмешались наши друзья-нацисты.  
– Формулу создал доктор Эрскин, – произнес Бэннер. – Его убили, не дав времени оставить какие-либо записи о том, почему увенчалась успехом попытка с Кэпом. С тех пор никому не удалось воспроизвести его результаты, но пытались многие.  
– Пытались, используя записи, которые все-таки сохранились, – добавил Старк, – все, что потом слепили люди, менее посвященные и менее умные, чем мой отец.  
– Что позволило им продвинуться, – сказал Бэннер, – но недостаточно далеко.  
– Так вот, отца при всем желании нельзя было назвать биологом, – Старк допил и налил себе еще стакан. Нил заметил направленный на него пристальный взгляд Бэннера, хотя не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, относилось ли беспокойство в его глазах к тому, сколько Старк пил, или к чему-то другому. – Однако… ну скажем так, он не выносил, когда пропадают зря хорошие исследования. А может, хотел еще разок обставить нацистов. Или по любой другой причине. В любом случае он записал то, что запомнил, пусть и не понял, о формуле Эрскина. Следующим шагом было спрятать записи.  
– В подделках, – угадал Нил.  
– Только это не подделки, – сказал Бэннер.  
Нил почувствовал, как складывается несколько фрагментов головоломки.  
– Когда ваш отец финансировал Хикмана, он платил за картины.  
– Как видно, любовь к звездному небу слабее желания позаботиться о том, чтобы после твоей смерти жена и дети не остались без средств к существованию. У Хикмана был рак, у отца – лишние деньги. Брак, заключенный на небесах неправильных созвездий.  
– Никто не знал о том, что Говард Старк припрятал записи о формуле Эрскина, – добавил Бэннер.  
Старк показал на него стаканом.  
– Черт, да я и то не знал, пока Брюс с его огромными…  
– Тони, – предостерег Бэннер, но улыбнулся.  
– Что? Мозгами. Это ты тут зациклился, а не я, честное слово, – сообщил ему Старк и снова повернулся к Нилу. – В общем, этот гений догадался, увидев картину, когда Щ.И.Т. засек разговоры о краже.  
– Они, кстати, были настоящие, – сказал Бэннер.  
– А вот кража… – Старк неопределенно повел рукой.  
Нил не смог сдержать смех.  
– Понятно, почему нет записей с камер.  
– В том, что я рассказываю Щ.И.Т.у, нечасто есть доля правды, – произнес Старк, – так что им следует относиться к этому, как к подарку.  
– Если они когда-нибудь узнают, – добавил Бэннер, которого это, впрочем, кажется, тоже забавляло.  
– Но зачем инсценировать? – спросил Нил. – Разве мало было того, что есть вероятность кражи?  
– Желание украсть у меня? Ничего необычного, – объяснил Старк. – Желание украсть у меня что-то, кроме техники? Немного необычно. Желание сделать это, исходящее из тех уголков мира, к которым прислушивается и присматривается Щ.И.Т., вместо, скажем, одного из твоих закадычных дружков? Большой тревожный знак. Я знал, что нужно добыть еще информации, не выдавая той, которая уже есть. Сказать, будто одно из полотен украли, – отличный способ. Получить всю помощь без необходимости что-либо показывать.  
– Кроме фотографии картины, – напомнил Нил.  
– Только одной. Про нее и так все знали: отец позаботился с ней сфотографироваться. Снимков других пяти не было, я проверил.  
– Так что же вам нужно? – спросил Нил. – Похоже, картины в безопасности, формула снова нашлась – чем не счастливый конец?  
– Это если мы хотим, чтобы формула нашлась, – сказал Старк и посмотрел ему в глаза, – а мы категорически против.  
Вопрос не очень-то волновал Нила, но он должен был поинтересоваться:  
– Больше никаких Капитанов Америка?  
– Формула теперь не для этого, уже нет, – произнес Бэннер и, опустив задумчивый взгляд на чай, отодвинул все еще полную кружку. – Даже не знай Эрскин ничего другого – а он знал, – никто не использует ее, чтобы создать следующего Капитана Америку.  
– А что попытаются сделать?  
Губы Бэннера изогнулись в невеселой улыбке.  
– Меня.  
– Но разве вы не один из хороших ребят? – вырвалось у Нила.  
– Кое-кто так считает, – сказал Бэннер и вновь глянул на Старка, – но другой парень, Халк, все равно опасен.  
– И потом, как бы мне ни нравился зеленый весельчак, – произнес Старк, – люди, которые ныне работают над формулой, стараются создать вариант, коротко говоря, для тех, кому хотелось бы, чтобы Халк вел себя не так сдержанно. И это наши соотечественники, один черт знает, что будут рады попробовать враги.  
– Обычно я бы подобное не предложил, – ответил Нил, – но если полотна представляют такую опасность, почему бы их не уничтожить?  
– Это не остановит исследования, – сказал Бэннер, – и не поможет найти тех, кто пытается заполучить картины.  
– Здесь-то в игру и вступаешь ты, – добавил Старк, – и мое предложение неприличного количества наличных в обмен на несколько подделок и вечное молчание.  
– Мы надеемся, что они станут определенной защитой, – произнес Бэннер, – и даже если воры или расследующие это дело государственные агентства поймут, что одна картина какая-то не такая, отсутствие кода в остальных пяти убережет информацию.  
– Не только ее, – сказал Старк, так вцепившись в Бэннера взглядом темных глаз, что, как подозревал Нил, оторвать его не сумел бы и Халк.  
Бэннер вздохнул.  
– Тони…  
– Получат информацию – будет больше причин преследовать тебя, – оборвал его Старк, – вот что мне важно. К черту картины.  
Нил не знал, зачем кому-то охотиться за Бэннером, но желание держать на расстоянии государственные агентства он понимал.   
– Я помогу. Я в деле.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил его Бэннер.  
– Единственное условие, – Нил перевел взгляд с одного на другого, – мне нужно сказать Питеру.  
– Что именно ты не понял, когда я говорил про вечное молчание? – поинтересовался Старк.  
Нил поднял руку, призывая к терпению.  
– Послушайте. Питер свое дело знает. Хотите помощи с вычислением ваших потенциальных воров – он тот, кто вам нужен. Но важнее то, что Питер умен. Он быстро почует двойное дно, а потом не остановится, пока не узнает всю историю, особенно если ему хотя бы придет в голову мысль об обмане с моей стороны. С другой стороны, Питер – хороший человек. Он верит в справедливость, не в слепое повиновение. Он знает: если кто-то работает на правительство, это само по себе еще не гарантирует, что правда на его стороне. И думаю, вы это поняли, когда в первый раз взломали мое дело и решили предпочесть меня другим мастерам подделки.  
– Кое в чем ты прав, – кивнул Старк в знак подтверждения.  
– Питер верит в меня и не раз прикрывал, рискуя карьерой. Я могу посвятить его в достаточной мере, чтобы он помог, не требуя рассказать все.   
– Вы уверены? – спросил Бэннер.  
– Безусловно. Я делаю то, чего не может он, и слежу, чтобы он не вышел за грань правдоподобного отрицания. Мы работаем так не первый год.  
Бэннер приподнял брови.  
– А он бы согласился с подобным описанием?  
Нил улыбнулся.  
– Ну, признай он, отрицать уже не выйдет, так что…  
– Мне это не нравится, – произнес Старк.  
– Если вам от этого полегчает, верните жучок – сможете услышать весь разговор. Но давайте откровенно, вы и так уже поверили, что после вашего рассказа я не выложу все ФБР и не продам информацию о картинах тому, кто больше заплатит. Поверьте и когда я говорю, что мы можем вовлечь Питера.  
– Я тебе-то едва верю, Кэффри, – сказал Старк. – С чего бы мне распространять это доверие еще дальше?  
Нил поставил на то, что если он будет честен, Старк не разозлится, когда он перестанет молчать об очевидном.  
– С того, что я знаю, каково это – быть на все готовым ради защиты любимого человека.  
Старк не смотрел на него – но только потому, что снова смотрел на Бэннера.  
– Можете поговорить с Питером, – разрешил тот.


	5. Chapter 5

Поспав, переодевшись и заскочив за круассанами и булочками с корицей, Нил появился на пороге дома Питера и Элизабет. Когда Питер открыл дверь, лучи солнца еще не утратили утренних оранжево-розовых тонов.  
– Мне это уже не нравится.  
– Что?  
– Ты здесь с самого утра в воскресенье, без звонка, с выпечкой, а на лице написано, что услышанное я не одобрю.  
– У меня всегда такое лицо.  
– Вот именно, – ответил Питер, но посторонился, чтобы его впустить.

Немного погодя они сидели на заднем дворе дома Берков, на садовом столике рядом с салфетками, усыпанными масляными крошками, остывал кофе, а точно посередине между их с Питером ногами ухитрился уснуть Сатчмо. Эль была в доме, чтобы они могли поговорить с глазу на глаз.  
– Я строил планы на эти выходные, – сказал Питер. – Эль составила список. Я собирался кое-что починить, может, вычистить сточную канаву. Постарайся понять, о чем я, когда говорю, что нежные чувства у меня вызывает вот это, а не вся ситуация со Старком.  
– Мы уже проворачивали подобное в прошлом, – напомнил ему Нил.  
– И какое же из наших дел похоже на просьбу совершить мошенничество от Железного Человека и Халка? – поинтересовался Питер. – А то должен сказать, я уже всю голову сломал, но на ум ничего не приходит.  
– Ну, было то, с комикс… – начал Нил, но Питер так на него посмотрел, что он умолк. – Ладно, ладно. Но технически здесь не мошенничество. Старк попросил меня написать ему пару картин. Мошенничеством это будет, только если он продаст их как что-то, чем они не являются, а он так делать не собирается.  
Питер хмыкнул с недоверчивым видом.  
– И мы верим Старку, который, как ты сам и признал, уже солгал нам о краже, потому что?..  
– У него были благие побуждения, – ответил Нил. – Ладно тебе, скажи, что ты не сделал бы что-то подобное для защиты Элизабет.  
– У меня сомнения насчет того, какие побуждения Тони Старк считает благими, – Питер нахмурился. – Погоди, а кто тут Эль? Он разве не разошелся с той женщиной, Поттс?  
– Помнишь, нам было интересно, что рядом с ним делает Бэннер?  
– О боже, – Питер потер переносицу, – ясно, почему у Фила всегда такой напряженный вид.  
– Кажется, они вполне счастливы, – сказал Нил на случай, если от этого Питеру полегчает. Тот посмотрел на него еще раз. – Точно, не в этом суть.  
– Чего ты добиваешься?  
– А почему мне обязательно чего-то добиваться?  
– Потому что нет такой границы, которую Нил Кэффри при встрече не попытался бы испытать на прочность. Черт побери, Нил, я же сказал, что дело важное!  
– Вот я к тебе и пришел! – ответил Нил и, склонившись к нему, заговорил тише: – Питер, Старк думает, кто-то в правительстве пытается использовать картины как уловку, чтобы навредить ему или украсть технологии. Он даже не хотел посвящать тебя в план! Я настоял, сказал, что он может тебе доверять.  
– Тебе-то он почему доверяет?  
– Лицо у меня такое? – предположил Нил и посерьезнел, увидев, что Питер сейчас начнет рвать и метать. – Хорошо. Ладно. Возможно, за помощь он предложил мне денег.  
– О, все лучше и лучше, – Питер откинулся на кресле. – Возможно, предложил тебе денег?  
– Да, – признал Нил и прочистил горло. – Да, он предложил мне денег. Но совсем чуть-чуть!  
Брови Питера взлетели.  
– Чуть-чуть.  
– Для Тони Старка, разумеется, – Нил попытался посмотреть на него одним из своих наиболее обаятельных взглядов.  
– Ты, конечно, отказался, – Нил не ответил сразу, и Питер свирепо воззрился на него. – Нил…  
– Я и так с трудом уговорил его позволить мне с тобой поговорить! Я знал, ты хотел бы, чтобы я сделал все, лишь бы спасти расследование. Как бы все выглядело – как бы ты выглядел – проворонь мы этот момент межведомственного сотрудничества, потому что Старк велел нам проваливать?  
– О, так теперь это все ради меня?  
– Вот именно.  
– Напомни, зачем ты вчера ночью вернулся к Старку в квартиру?  
– Это не имеет отношения к делу.  
Питер вздохнул.  
– Хорошо, мы поможем, но все будет по-моему, то есть больше никаких сюрпризов.  
– Конечно. О, только ты, возможно, захочешь узнать: с моей подачи у одного из сотрудников Старка вроде как сложилось впечатление, что мы с ним тр… – Питер сжал нож для масла так, словно вспомнил, что им можно пользоваться в качестве оружия, и Нил умолк на полуслове. – Хотя, э, забудь.  
– Я решил: мне не нравится в этой ситуации вообще все, – сообщил ему Питер.

– У нас будут правила.  
Поздним утром воскресенья они вновь были в пентхаусе. Старк, Бэннер и Нил сидели в темно-коричневых кожаных креслах, стоявших по периметру утопленного в пол ковра с длинным ворсом. Нил старался не слишком отвлекаться на размышления о том, сколько денег окружает его в виде той малой части имущества Старка, до которой можно дотянуться рукой. Пальцы Старка пребывали в постоянном движении над телефоном: он клялся, что работает, несмотря на раздававшиеся периодически звуковые сигналы и музыку, похоже, аркадной игры. Бэннер сидел к нему ближе всех в расслабленной, но полной внимания позе. Стоявший ступенькой выше них Питер устроил собрание, будто обращаясь к младшим агентам там, в бюро.  
– Не люблю это слово, – Старк скривился, будто попробовав какой-то гадости. – Правила.  
– Вы вольны их ненавидеть, – ответил Питер, ничуть не тронутый видом надувшегося Старка, – но если хотите помощи от нас с Нилом, то будете все выполнять.  
Старк, похоже, собирался продолжить, но Бэннер его опередил:  
– Что от нас требуется?  
– Дело должно быть на уровне. Если мне предстоит закрывать глаза на то, на что я, по словам Нила, буду их закрывать…  
– То есть официально ни на что, – вставил Нил.  
– ...тогда все остальное должно быть вылизано до предела. Мы не можем рисковать, что кто-то решит присмотреться из-за ошибки в имени или полученных сомнительным путем доказательств.  
– Мне больше нравится, когда можно заплатить, чтобы люди отвернулись, – произнес Старк и продолжил, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь: – Это точно больше не вариант?  
– Сделаю вид, что вы сейчас по сути не предложили подкупить представителей органов власти, – сообщил ему Питер.  
– А кто сказал, что я о тебе? – ухмыльнувшись, ответил Старк.  
– Думаю, сохранить расследование в рамках закона для нас не проблема, – произнес Бэннер, – мы не меньше вашего хотим, чтобы плохие парни отправились за решетку.  
– Хорошо, ведь для этого придется поработать. Поскольку мистер Старк солгал насчет кражи…  
– Крошечная выдумка, – Старк нарисовал в воздухе несколько кругов, – в окружении кучи мастерски сплетенной правды.  
– ...нам не за что кого-то арестовывать, – не обращая на него внимания, продолжил Питер. – Если уж на то пошло, и арестовывать некого.  
– Угроз, обнаруженных Щ.И.Т.ом, в качестве доказательства не хватит? – спросил Бэннер.  
– Это могли быть просто разговоры, – пожал плечами Питер. – Поверьте, если бы я мог арестовать человека за то, что он подумал о совершении преступления, с Нилом было бы гораздо проще.  
– Или сложнее, – заметил Нил.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто мне хочется это выслушивать, – сказал Питер. – Мне не хочется.  
– Ни слова больше, – положив руку на сердце, пообещал Нил, – ну, по крайней мере, на эту тему.  
– Кстати о Ниле, – продолжил Питер, – от его имени позвольте сказать, что, несмотря на очень щедрое предложение мистера Старка, от денег он откажется.  
– Вообще-то, на самом деле я ничего такого не говорил.  
Питер обратил на него свирепый взгляд.  
– Хорошо, тогда так: если Нил хоть цент примет от мистера Старка или кого-либо другого, он нарушит свое соглашение с ФБР. То есть тут же вернется в тюрьму отбывать остаток срока. Может, я даже сопровожу его сам. Как насчет такого?  
– Очень мило, – ответил Нил, – ни капельки не унизительно, если тебе вдруг не все равно.  
– Зачем ты ему вообще сказал? – опустив телефон ровно настолько, чтобы можно было посмотреть на Нила, поинтересовался Старк.  
– Думаете, мне сейчас не хочется дать задний ход? – отозвался Нил.  
– О чем я только что говорил? – спросил Питер.  
– Все нормально, – Старк, похоже, собрался запротестовать, но Бэннер его опередил, – мы определенно не хотим никому неприятностей.  
– Наконец, – произнес Питер, – я хочу, чтобы к вам, Старк, был прикреплен один из моих людей – собирать зацепки и улики, которые можно получить только на месте. Пусть это будет…  
– Я, – сказал Нил.  
– Диана, – Питер нахмурился. – Что значит ты?  
– Мне надо помочь с картинами, – напомнил Нил.  
– Да, поэтому ты будешь в другом месте.  
– Постойте-ка, – Старк щелкнул пальцами, чтобы привлечь их внимание, – какая такая Диана?  
– Один из агентов Питера, – сказал Нил в надежде, что Старк сделает выводы, – вроде как его правая рука.  
– Красотка? – с задумчивым видом спросил тот.  
– У нее есть девушка, – сообщил Нил.  
– Так даже лучше, – ответил Старк и вновь погрузился в телефон, – мы с Брюсом считаем четверку чудесной цифрой.  
– Неужели? – поинтересовался Бэннер.  
– Технически мы с тобой, горячий парень, всегда были тройничком, – отозвался Старк и задумчиво сжал губы, – так что в данном случае любимой цифрой у нас, наверное, будет пятерка.  
– Не могли бы вы не домогаться моих агентов, когда их даже в комнате нет? – попросил Питер. – Или не домогаться вообще?  
– Мог бы – да, а вот хочу ли…  
– Все нормально, – Бэннер не дал Старку продолжить. Он затеребил ремешок часов. – Я имею в виду ваше предложение. Мы знаем: вы делаете нам одолжение, агент Берк. Кого бы вы ни хотели приставить к Тони, мы не против.  
– Рад, что это улажено.  
– Просто нужно будет принять меры к тому, чтобы на картинах остался гамма-след, – добавил Бэннер.  
– Точно, – произнес Питер и мгновение спустя переспросил: – Погодите, что?  
Бэннер поднял взгляд так, словно удивился вопросу.  
– Гамма-след. Простите, я думал, Нил вам объяснил.  
– Пока не успел, – сказал Нил, главным образом поскольку понятия не имел, о чем это он, но что-то подсказывало делать вид, будто знает.  
– О, ну, во время написания оригиналов Хикман был с отцом Тони. Говард Старк тогда проводил эксперименты с гамма-излучением, а потому у полотен из-за воздействия радиации имеется слабый фон в гамма-диапазоне. Чтобы пройти проверку на подлинность, картины Нила должны иметь такой же след. То есть, полагаю, знающий эксперт-искусствовед будет его искать.  
– Обязательно, – произнес Нил, когда Бэннер взглянул в его сторону. – В смысле, это один из первейших способов выявить подделку. Тем, кто ими занимается, радиация таким образом немного портит кровь.  
– Следовательно, придется это обходить, – произнес Бэннер. – Мы предполагали, что Нил сможет написать картины в лабораторных помещениях Башни, но это не обязательно. Тони, у тебя же есть портативный гамма-излучатель?  
Тот издал пренебрежительный звук. Его пальцы продолжали непрерывно двигаться по экрану телефона.  
– Здравствуйте, у меня их двенадцать штук.  
– Ну вот, – Бэннер кивнул на Старка, словно проблема решилась. – Разумеется, в жилом районе Нил его использовать не сможет, но какая-нибудь из криминалистических лабораторий ФБР должна быть достаточно защищена, чтобы это позволить.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Питер, – так и сделаем.  
– Конечно, тогда получается, что вы берете взаймы мою технику, – принял эстафету Старк. Он отклонил назад кресло и закинул ноги на стеклянный кофейный столик. – То есть, по сути, мою технику берет взаймы государственное агентство, а это меня, как правило, немного напрягает.  
Питер холодно посмотрел на него.  
– Вам что, залог оставить?  
– Ради бога, – отмахнулся Старк, – можно подумать, у вас денег хватит. Нет, просто хочу, чтобы за ним присматривали и проследили, чтобы его не украли.  
– Ладно, присылайте одного из своих людей.  
– Я бы прислал, вот только это гамма-излучение, это имеет отношение к картинам, и весь смысл здесь в том, чтобы это видело как можно меньше глаз. Кроме того, вам понадобится кто-то, кому хватает мозгов им вообще управлять…  
– О нет, – лицо Питера озарилось пониманием, – ни в коем случае.  
– ...то есть список возможных имен сужается до… меня, – Старк ухмыльнулся. – Похоже, нам с ФБР предстоит познакомиться поближе. Сколько, говоришь, это займет, Кэффри? Неделю?  
– О, как минимум, – согласился Нил.  
– Эти ваши лаборатории надо будет обеспечить хорошим кофе. И мне нужен собственный офис, чтобы в мое отсутствие работа не страдала.  
– Ладно, – Питер вскинул руки, признавая поражение. – Сиди тут, Нил. Не заставь меня об этом пожалеть.  
– С чего бы, не представляю, – с самым невинным видом ответил Нил.  
Бэннер же был задумчив.  
– Вы точно не против, агент Берк? Помогать нам – значит иметь секреты от друга.  
– Фил как-то перехватил у меня выставленную на аукцион карточку с Капитаном Америкой "Страж наших берегов" в отличном состоянии. Назовем это кармической расплатой. Нил, займемся твоим псевдонимом и легендой для времени, проводимого со Старком.  
– Ну, в голову приходит очевидная причина, – произнес Старк.  
– В профессиональном плане, – пояснил Питер.  
Старк пожал плечами.  
– Опять же…  
– Не беспокойтесь, – сказал им Нил, – здесь вы все далеко позади меня.  
Питер сощурил глаза.  
– Что у тебя на уме?  
Тут раздался звук открывающегося лифта. Появился Коулсон с папкой в руке.  
– Старк…  
Нил мигом вскочил на ноги, взял с бокового столика старкпад и перехватил Коулсона, так что тот успел пройти по комнате только несколько шагов.  
– Джордж Данбери, новый помощник мистера Старка. Простите, но у вас назначена встреча?  
Коулсон уставился на него.  
– Я…  
Нил не обратил внимания. Он поднял планшет и понадеялся, что достаточно понаблюдал за тем, как Старк обращается со своей техникой, и все сделает правильно.  
– ДЖАРВИС, ты не мог бы показать расписание мистера Старка? – и в самом деле, на прежде пустом экране появился календарь. – Хм, не вижу, чтобы сегодня мистер Старк мог уделить вам время, но, думаю, я сумею записать вас на пять минут, скажем… через две недели?  
– Мило, – произнес Коулсон и начал обходить Нила, протягивая Старку папку. – Вам надо кое-что подписать.  
Нил плавным движением взял ее у него.  
– Боюсь, мистер Старк не любит брать вещи из рук.  
– Это ты придумал? – поинтересовался Коулсон, раздраженно взглянув на Питера.  
– По мне, так он нанят, – сообщил со своего места Старк и повернулся к Питеру. – Я серьезно. Какой порядок? Двадцать процентов ФБР за хедхантинг, или мне просто рассчитаться за все, что он украл?  
– Нил не продается, – сердито посмотрел на него Питер.  
– Вы правда могли бы все это оплатить? – спросил Нил и, поймав на себе взгляд Питера, тут же добавил: – Не то чтобы я так уж много наворовал. Или воровал в принципе. Из доказанного.  
– Как же я рад, что с этим конкретным цирком нянчиться тебе, – сказал Коулсон Питеру.  
– Не думай, будто я не планирую мстить.

Питер отошел с Коулсоном в сторонку, чтобы, по его словам, скоординироваться по организационным моментам продолжающегося расследования. Нил знал: на деле тот дает правдоподобное объяснение тому, что Нил остается у Старка, не выдавая детали того, зачем ему подделывать картины. Нил на мгновение залюбовался тем, как легко Питеру удается собственная паутина лжи и полуправды во имя благого дела. Он был так хорош, что временами проворачиваемые им аферы не замечал даже Нил. Впрочем, Питер в жизни не назвал бы свои действия какой-либо формой мошенничества.  
Кстати о мошенничестве, Нил воспользовался относительной приватностью, чтобы поговорить с Бэннером и Старком.  
– Ладно, не могу не спросить, – тихо произнес он, – то, что вы говорили про радиацию…  
Старк прыснул со смеху.  
– Абсолютная ложь – более того, блестящая.  
– Возможно, немного я и солгал, – признал Бэннер с тем же непринужденным выражением лица, с которым прежде говорил о радиации, только на сей раз его губы тронула лукавая улыбка. Стало ясно, что зеленое альтер эго – это не единственная форма Бэннера, которая может представлять опасность.  
– Еще как много, – сказал ему Старк. – Кстати, я в последнее время упоминал, какой ты красавчик, когда используешь свои мозги для издевательства над государственными агентствами?  
– Нет, но спасибо.  
– Потому что серьезно, – Старк показал на себя, – моими сосками сейчас можно высечь на костюме твое имя, до того они твердые, не говоря уже о…  
– Я все еще здесь, – произнес Нил: Старку явно требовалось напомнить.  
– Можно подумать, не будь тебя, я вел бы себя хоть как-то иначе, – заметил ему тот.  
– Представления Тони о подобающем поведении пока… не существуют, – пояснил Бэннер. – Мы работаем над этим.  
– Да я догадался. Впрочем, это подводит нас к моему следующему вопросу.  
– О том, входит ли твой следящий браслет в весь этот ваш с агентом Малдером антураж садо-мазо? – поинтересовался Старк.  
– Нет, – машинально ответил Нил и только затем понял, о чем его, собственно, спросили, – нет, серьезно.  
– Я вас не осуждаю, – добавил Старк.  
– Вопрос совсем в другом. Я собирался сказать, что, по-моему, нам нужно подключить еще одного человека.  
– Это не опасно? – спросил Бэннер.  
– Мы не в кино, Дэнни Оушен, – произнес Старк, – нельзя привести десяток дружков, просто чтобы соответствовать названию.  
– Всего одного, это последний, обещаю. Я тут понял: если мы активно обманываем власти, то нам не хватает ключевого игрока.  
– Кого же? – сказал Бэннер.  
Взвесив несколько вариантов ответа, Нил выбрал:  
– Друга.


	6. Chapter 6

Первый рабочий день Джорджа Данбери начался с пончиков к проходной в холле Башни Старка.  
– Это мне? – спросила Джулия, увидев, что Нил принес.  
– С пылу с жару, – сказал он и открыл коробку, показывая набор. – Мое "спасибо" за помощь тогда ночью.  
Джулия взяла из дюжины пончиков один с глазурью.  
– Всегда пожалуйста. Я так понимаю, все хорошо? Говорят, вы здесь на несколько дней.  
– Что я могу сказать? – подмигнул Нил. – Тони захотел, чтобы я остался и протянул ему руку помощи.  
Джулия застонала. Нил, усмехнувшись, угостился пончиком, дожидаясь прибытия Моза.  
Некто его роста и телосложения объявился немного погодя. Что же до внешнего вида…  
– У этого парня накладная борода? – удивилась Джулия.  
– Это со мной, – сообщил ей Нил, понадеявшись, что такого объяснения хватит.  
– Боже, у Старка и правда разнообразные вкусы.  
– Вы даже не представляете, насколько, – подумав о том, с кем он на самом деле, сказал Нил, и оставил проходную, чтобы перехватить Моза, прежде чем тот зайдет слишком далеко. – Накладная борода? Ты серьезно?  
Моз зашипел и отвернулся, делая вид, будто никакого разговора нет.  
– Притворись, что мы не знакомы!  
– Звучит заманчивее, чем ты думаешь, – ответил Нил и потянул его за рукав, – но на подобное нет времени. Ну же, никто тебя не знает, эта дохлая кошка на лице ни к чему.  
– Никто меня не знает, потому что я все тщательно планирую, – сообщил ему Моз. – И как ты предлагаешь ее снимать на виду у всех в этом холле и бог знает скольки видеокамер? Что подумают люди?  
Нил глянул на по-прежнему наблюдавшую за ними Джулию.  
– Что ролевых игр сегодня не будет. А теперь идем.  
Моз замешкался.  
– Каких еще ролевых игр?  
– Не беспокойся об этом, – посоветовал ему Нил.  
Он повел Моза к двери в глубине холла, благодарный за то, что на сей раз пропуск у него работает.

– Всего лишь подчеркиваю, у меня есть неотъемлемое право на неприкосновенность частной жизни, – произнес Моз, когда они ехали в лифте вверх по Башне, и потер челюсть, проверяя, не осталось ли где державшего бороду клея, – право контролировать то, насколько я открыт перед всеми, тем более перед человеком, который только что вынудил нас пройти такую охранную полосу препятствий, какой я не видел с тех пор, когда в последний раз смотрел заставку "Напряги извилины"!  
Нил нахмурил брови.  
– Перед Джулией?  
– Перед Старком! – Моз недовольно вскинул руки. – Небось заодно и образцы ДНК взял! Не говоря о том, что он может сделать с отпечатками пальцев и сканами сетчатки.  
– Все это проходил я, – напомнил ему Нил.  
– Уже плохо! – ответил Моз и покачал головой. – Нет, зря я дал себя уговорить. Почему я дал себя уговорить?  
– Потому что это связано с хитроумной аферой, направленной против властей. Не позови я тебя, ты перестал бы со мной разговаривать.  
– О, – Моз постучал пальцами по кожаной сумке, – полагаю, отчасти ты прав. Но не дай бог мне об этом пожалеть!  
Двери лифта открылись не на этаже пентхауса. К Нилу с Мозом потянулась механическая рука на колесиках. Пальцы-клещи повернулись и щелкнули.  
– Я об этом жалею, – решил Моз.

– Дубина, брысь оттуда!  
Голос Старка раздался где-то слева от лифта. Вскоре показался и он сам. На Старке были выцветшая футболка с принтом песни "Closer" группы "Nine Inch Nails" поверх водолазки и темные джинсы. Он держал в руке глубокую тарелку, похоже, полную гранатовых зерен.  
На мгновение Нил подумал, что обращаются к нему, но механическая рука отъехала от лифта и повернулась к Старку.  
– Пошел, – сказал ей тот и ткнул пальцем вперед, – езжай в лабораторию и ничего не делай, пока я за тобой не приду. Делай меньше, чем ничего. Разве что сумеешь найти Растяпу, пока он что-нибудь не сломал в лаборатории у Брюса. А вообще, найди-ка его. Живо. Брысь.  
Нил шагнул вперед.  
– Мистер Старк…  
– Что за Ганс Молман и почему он у меня в лифте? – поинтересовался Старк и, наклонив голову, оглядел Моза.  
– Это друг, о котором я вам говорил, – объяснил Нил. – Моз…  
– Не будем цепляться за имена, – Моз поднял руку, прерывая его. – Эксперты здесь, другие сведения Железному Костюму не нужны.  
– Если он чего-то не знает о том, как водить за нос власти, то это и знать не стоит, – добавил Нил.  
Старк прожевал горсть гранатовых зерен.  
– Ага, я вас обоих уже где-то час как не слушаю. Он с тобой. Проехали.  
Старк пошел прочь. Нил с Мозом вопросительно переглянулись и последовали за ним.  
– Будете работать на этом этаже, – произнес Старк так, словно разговор и не прерывался.– Лаборатория Брюса. Моя лаборатория. – Он кивал по сторонам, и в каждом направлении белые с хромом помещения были заполнены неопознанными, но определенно дорогими с виду механизмами. – Понадобится куда-то попасть – вас направит ДЖАРВИС. Нужно где-то быть – вас впустит ДЖАРВИС. Пожалуйста, скажите, что уловили мотив, и объяснять дальше не обязательно.  
– Мы поняли, – сказал Нил.  
– Э, а кто такой ДЖАРВИС? – спросил Моз.  
– Я искусственный интеллект мистера Старка, – произнес вежливый голос с акцентом, уже знакомый Нилу по первому визиту.  
– Он управляет всем в здании, – добавил Старк и толчком бедра открыл стеклянную дверь в пустую лабораторию.  
– О, прекрасно, – сказал Моз, – как приятно знать, что мы на ты со Скайнет. Это должно дать нам надежду после восстания машин.  
– На что я и рассчитываю, – ответил Старк и вытянул руки в стороны, охватывая помещение. – Здесь работаете вы. Делайте все необходимое, чтобы свершилось чудо. Надеюсь, не в буквальном смысле.  
– Что насчет моего прикрытия? – спросил Нил.  
Старк пожал плечами.  
– Спустись как-нибудь, представься там.  
– Объявляется новичок и называет себя вашим помощником? Это не покажется странным?  
– Мой помощник делает все, чтобы облегчить мне жизнь, в том числе заботится о деталях вроде своего обустройства в первый рабочий день, – произнес Старк и бросил в рот еще зернышко, – к тому же, если я начну везде болтаться и говорить: "Привет всем, знакомьтесь, это Грег…"  
– Джордж, – напомнил ему Нил.  
– ...им покажется странным, что я вообще помню твое имя, – закончил Старк, очевидно, не заметив ни перебившего его Нила, ни того, как сейчас подтвердил собственные слова. – Или что я явился на работу. Этого, кстати, не жди.  
– Что вы не забудете мое имя?  
– Что я явлюсь на работу, – Старк поставил тарелку на металлический архивный шкаф и слизнул с большого пальца случайную каплю ярко-красного сока. – Мне предстоит свое дело. Все время буду в лаборатории. Если кто снизу попытается меня из нее вытащить, скажи, что они могут поцеловать меня в задницу.  
– Надеюсь, тоже не в буквальном смысле, – пробормотал за спиной у Нила Моз.  
– Смотря кто спрашивает.  
Старк широко улыбнулся – Нил поначалу подумал, что Мозу, но потом заметил в дверях у них за спиной Бэннера.  
– Тонко, – сказал тот, но улыбнулся.  
– Тонкость – мое второе имя, – ответил Старк. Смешок Бэннера его, похоже, порадовал.  
– Ваш друг, Нил? – кивнул Бэннер на Моза.  
– Это Моззи, – подтвердил Нил. – Моз, знакомься, доктор Бэннер.  
– Бэн… то есть Брюс Бэннер? – Моз… на ум шло только слово "просиял". Он был как ребенок на Рождество. Или как когда Нилу в последний раз удалось пополнить свою коллекцию вин "Шато Монроз Бордо" пятьдесят девятого года. – Нил, как ты мог не сказать, что здесь замешан Брюс Бэннер – что замешан Халк?  
– Не знал, с чего начать, – признал Нил. – То есть учитывая твое отношение к больницам, я подумал, гамма-излучение… постой, откуда ты знаешь, что он Халк?  
– Мне вот тоже интересно, – произнес Старк.  
– Прошу, мы это не обсуждаем, – Моз выкрутил руку в подобии светского жеста. – Скажу лишь, что не буду ни подтверждать, ни опровергать существование онлайн-сообществ, в которых могут обсуждаться определенные события, предположительно имевшие место в Калверском университете. Не могу говорить и о том, что, если упомянутые темы все же затрагиваются, люди сходятся во мнении, что события эти были не случайны.  
Бэннер охнул.  
– Ты знаешь, о чем он? – спросил его Старк.  
– Ну, если бы и знал, не подтверждать же теперь, правда? – ответил Бэннер. На его губах вновь играла та лукавая улыбка.  
– То, чем мы занимаемся, вам поможет? – спросил у Бэннера Моз.  
– Еще как, – опередил того Старк.  
Моз сверкнул глазами на Нила.  
– Надо было сказать.  
– Очевидно, – согласился Нил, хотя каким-каким, а очевидным ему это точно не представлялось.

– Понадобятся холсты и краски того года, когда были написаны картины, – сказал Нил. Они перешли к подробной проработке процесса подделки. Нил расхаживал по помещению, чтобы определиться с тем, где расположить материалы, когда он начнет писать. – В зависимости от того, насколько достоверные подделки вы хотите получить…  
– Предельно, – произнес Старк.  
– ...тогда самый верный вариант – другие картины аналогичного периода. Частицы краски с реальных полотен подойдут лучше. Если позволите мне или Мозу провести с ними какое-то время, мы сможем взять необходимые образцы.  
– Я посвящу свою жизнь воздержанию, – сообщил Старк и, поймав на себе недоумевающий взгляд Нила, добавил: – Что? Я подумал, у нас тут конкурс: назови штуку, которая никогда не произойдет. Вроде того, чтобы я дал тебе или кому-то еще увидеть эти картины.  
– Мы их не украдем.  
– Плевать, никто не увидит картины, никто не увидит код. Найдите способ создать подделки без этого.  
– Вы весьма подозрительны, – сказал Моз и удовлетворенно кивнул, – похвально.  
– От тебя никакой помощи, – отозвался Нил.  
– Образцы мог бы взять я, – произнес Бэннер. – Если Моззи или вы скажете, что вам нужно, я сумею это достать.  
– Я составлю список, – ответил Моз, – и научу вас, как взять краску и не причинить картинам излишнего ущерба.  
– Трудновато будет подделать то, чего я не вижу, – указал Нил.  
Старк ухмыльнулся.  
– ДЖАРВИС, выручи-ка нас.  
– Да, сэр, – ответил искусственный интеллект – и пейзажи один за другим заполнили воздух вокруг Нила. Кольцо из шести полотен, каждое с голограммой разного вида на Адирондак, окружило его. Изображения были детализированы вплоть до мазков кисти. Совсем присмотревшись, Нил увидел даже частички пыли, забившиеся в углубления резных деревянных рам. Казалось, картин можно коснуться, не хватало лишь запахов краски и старости, несомненно, присущих их настоящим близнецам.  
Не картины, но для мастера подделки лучше были бы только они. Совершенный идеал. За исключением…  
– На них нет неба, – показал Нил на пять полотен, безликих выше уровня гор.  
– ДЖАРВИС позаботился и об этом. Покажи им, Джей.  
– Я взял положение звезд, основываясь на времени создания, – сказал ДЖАРВИС, и голограммы изменились с добавлением неба, – и, опираясь на стиль художника, рассчитал их облик.  
– Это не сработает, – произнес Моз.  
– Хочешь сказать, ДЖАРВИС допустил ошибку? – Старк вскинул брови.  
Моз вздохнул.  
– Вот поэтому никогда нельзя поручать работу мошенника ученому. О первой картине все знают, так? О той, про которую вы сказали, что ее украли?  
– Публика знает о ней, – подтвердил Старк.  
– Именно. Об этой картине известно достаточно, что приходится предполагать: о существовании кода догадались не только вы. Нельзя, чтобы на одной код был, а на пяти других – нет. Тогда с тем же успехом их можно нарисовать мелками: даже самому тупому наблюдателю будет очевидно, что они не настоящие.  
– Нужно вложить в другие фальшивое сообщение, – начал понимать Нил.  
Бэннер скрестил руки на груди и в задумчивости уставился на полотна.  
– Оно должно согласовываться с кодом первой, но ничего не выдавать.  
– Но делать вид, словно выдает, – сказал Моз. – Ищущие тайну не удовлетворятся, пока ее не найдут. Спрятанного должно хватить, чтобы насытить их любопытство.  
– Дуговые реакторы, – произнес Старк.  
Бэннер покачал головой.  
– Тони…  
– То, над чем работал отец, то, про что люди поверят, что он хотел бы сохранить это в секрете, – Старк соскочил со стола, на котором сидел, – то, про что люди поверят, что это хочу сохранить в секрете я…  
– Потому что ты на самом деле хочешь.  
– Итак, в картины можно вложить это, – сказал Старк и повернулся к Нилу. – Я дам достаточно подробностей о технических характеристиках, будет что вбросить.  
– Только через мой труп, – возразил Бэннер.  
– Я не слушаю, – Старк не повернулся к нему, но все же поднял руку, как бы останавливая, – и ты не можешь умереть.  
– Ты в настроении поспорить об этом с ним?  
– Он меня обожает и в жизни не станет со мной спорить. И потом, я ведь не обо всем говорю, просто намек-другой, неопределенные мысли, то, что все равно мог бы понять только я.  
– Пусть даже так – не сработает. В коде первой картины говорится о сыворотке. Дай мне придумать остальное. Я могу создать на тему сыворотки и гамма-излучения правдоподобную пустышку на случай, если кто-то расшифрует код и попытается его опробовать.  
Старк поморщился.  
– Да, но…  
– Помнишь единственное, на чем мы с другим парнем сходимся? – приподняв бровь, спросил Бэннер.  
Старк долго смотрел на него. Наконец он кивнул.  
– Точно. Ладно. Идет. Я буду у себя в лаборатории.  
– Хорошо, – Бэннер отступил, чтобы дать ему пройти.  
Их осталось трое, и Нил не смог не спросить:  
– А на чем вы другим парнем сходитесь?  
Бэннер скрестил руки. Наверное, так лег свет, только Нил мог бы поклясться, что он стал как-то массивнее.  
– Мы защищаем Тони.


	7. Chapter 7

Время, в течение которого Моз с Бэннером работали над новым кодом, Нил потратил на то, чтобы познакомиться со своими "коллегами" в здании. Он прихватил старкпад, позволявший ДЖАРВИСУ незаметно снабжать его информацией, которую полагалось знать помощнику Тони Старка. Впрочем, Нил старался по возможности почаще строить из себя растерянного новичка. Так люди становились разговорчивее, особенно после намека на то, что он непременно расскажет мистеру Старку, до чего они были любезны.  
Как показало утро, Старк нанимал мозги и не скупился на вознаграждение. Сотрудники считали его непостоянным и самовлюбленным, но ресурсы, которые он отдавал в их распоряжение, того более чем стоили, не говоря уже о деньгах. Наслушавшись про акционерные опционы и премии, Нил едва не начал жалеть, что валял дурака на уроках естественных наук.  
Оборотной стороной медали было то, что любой предавший Старка становился изгоем с разрушенной карьерой, если тот как-то мог на это повлиять – а мог он часто. Никто не удивился массовым увольнениям, когда Старк закрыл программу разработки оружия после возвращения из Афганистана. Большинство отпустили с миром, и бывшие сотрудники осели в фирмах-конкурентах вроде "Хаммер Индастриз" или "Рекрута".  
Черту провели позже, когда Старк перевел компанию в сферу чистой энергии. Любой, кто попадался на продаже служебной информации другим организациям, особенно в целях разработки оружия, сполна испытывал на себе гнев Старка.  
Выходит, кто бы это ни сделал, он либо был достаточно умен и удостоверился в том, что информация в его распоряжении стоит риска, либо оказался слишком глуп и не осознавал, куда вляпался.

Нил вернулся на лабораторный этаж к обеду. Бэннер с Мозом обнаружились за столом в комнате отдыха – говорили о сигналах, частотах и других непонятных вещах. Старк стоял у окна, безостановочно манипулируя голографическими изображениями графиков и чертежей и одновременно ведя, судя по всему, не менее двух разных телефонных разговоров.  
– Есть зацепки? – спросил Моз.  
– Возможно, несколько направлений проработать стоит, – Нил положил старкпад на незанятом углу мини-кухни. – И тут еще номера ряда людей, жаждущих звонка, когда Старк от меня устанет или захочет позвать их к нам на оргию.  
– Бывает, – похоже, не удивился Бэннер.  
Нил сел напротив. С одной стороны, тема представляла опасность, но с другой, наверное, лучше было обсудить ее с Бэннером, пока поговорить не решило его альтер эго.  
– Вас это не беспокоит? Что люди думают, будто мы с ним, ну…  
– Занимаетесь подделками? – предположил Моз.  
– Точно, – согласился Нил.  
Бэннер пожал плечами.  
– Репутация Тони не беспочвенна. Я, скорее, удивлюсь, если люди не будут делать подобных предположений на его счет. Впрочем, если вам неприятно использовать подобное в качестве части своего прикрытия…  
– О нет, – отмахнулся Нил, – просто посчитал, что вы наверняка задеты. Могу представить, будь он моим другом, такое немного раздражало бы, а я с вами и рядом не стоял в том, что касается, ну…  
– Проблем со стрессом? – подсказал Бэннер.  
– Да, вроде того. Не мое дело, конечно.  
– Если вы о том, почему мы с Тони не более открыты, в основном это часть нашей защиты, – Бэннер обхватил ладонями кружку с кофе. – Вы бы удивились, узнав, как полезно, когда кое-кто не осознает, насколько плотно друг друга страхуют Халк и Железный Человек. Если же вы спрашиваете, не волнуюсь ли я, что флирт и репутация каким-то образом отражаются на чувствах ко мне? Ну… – Бэннер откинулся на спинку стула, взглянул на погруженного в работу Старка и будничным тоном, словно посреди обычного разговора, произнес: – Тони?  
Старк взмахом руки прервал идущие из динамиков голоса и изображения на экранах и полностью переключился на Бэннера.  
– Что такое?  
Тот снова повернулся к Нилу.  
– По-моему, причин для озабоченности нет.  
– Озабоченности из-за чего? – поинтересовался Старк и сел рядом с Бэннером так, чтобы можно было положить руку на спинку его стула.  
– Не из-за тебя.  
– Я явно плохо стараюсь, – он оглядел усеянные пометками бумаги на столе между Бэннером и Мозом. – Вы же помните, что это здание практически целиком состоит из компьютеров?  
– Но не дома Моззи, – сказал Бэннер.  
– Я отказываюсь признавать возможность такого образа жизни.  
Нил пододвинул к себе один из листов. Вблизи понятнее не стало.  
– Что это?  
– Брюс передавал мне свои знания о том, как оставаться вне поля зрения властей, – ответил Моз и благоговейно сложил ладони. – Словами не передать, как это изменит меры безопасности "Четверга"!  
– Что будет в четверг? – спросил Старк.  
– Потом объясню, – сказал ему Бэннер.  
Старк переключил внимание на Нила.  
– Мне беспокоиться?  
– Величайший любитель теорий заговора встретил человека, вокруг которого развернулась настоящая теория заговора. Моз и переехать может.  
Старк выразительно на него посмотрел.  
– Он не переедет, – пообещал Нил.  
– А так могли бы назвать это "Пятницей", – произнес Бэннер.  
Нил не знал, что его больше пугает – что Бэннер и в самом деле понял странную систему кодирования конспиративных квартир Моза или что он понял ее в достаточной мере, чтобы по-настоящему рассмешить того шуткой на эту тему.  
Разговор прервал голос ДЖАРВИСА:  
– Прибыли обед и агент Берк, сэр.  
– Ты у нас помощник, – сказал Старк и показал в сторону лифта. – Вперед, Джеральд.  
Нил не стал заморачиваться и вновь поправлять его насчет своего псевдонима.  
– Сколько дать на чай?  
– Подойди к делу творчески, побольше нулей.  
– Какого черта? – вопросил Питер, когда за открывшимися дверями лифта его встретил один из роботов Старка.  
– Не поможете? – крикнул Нил в сторону комнаты отдыха.  
Старк свистнул.  
– Ты! Иди пока Дубине надоедай. Отвяжись от Дейла Купера, он меня еще не достал.  
– Хотел бы я сказать то же самое, – пробормотал Питер слишком тихо, чтобы услышал кто-то, помимо Нила. Он уставился вслед уезжающему роботу. – Я вообще хочу знать, что это было?  
– Домашние питомцы, как я понимаю. Зато ты успел к обеду.  
Нил взял большой пакет у человека, приехавшего на лифте вместе с Питером, и расписался за еду, округлив глаза при виде названия ресторана и общей стоимости. Опираясь на предложение Старка, он заполнил графу чаевых той же суммой, что и по основному заказу, расписался от имени Джорджа и, поблагодарив курьера, вернул бланк.  
Моз поднял голову, когда Нил с Питером вошли в комнату отдыха, и нахмурил брови, увидев название на пакете.  
– Не знал, что в "Per Se" по понедельникам готовят обед.  
– А я не знал, что у них есть доставка, – отозвался Нил.  
Он выложил все из пакета и принялся разбирать столовые приборы и контейнеры с наклейками.  
– Мне – и готовят, и доставляют, – сказал Старк и показал Нилу на одну из коробок. – Атлантическая треска моя.  
– Я не могу остаться надолго, – произнес Питер.  
– Ради этой еды останешься, – Нил подцепил вилкой кусочек вагю сухого вызревания и протянул его Питеру попробовать. – Вот, мясо с картошкой, твое любимое.  
Едва ощутив вкус говядины, тот блаженно закрыл глаза. Так и тянуло заметить, что сэндвичи с ветчиной подобной реакции ни у откусывающего Питера, ни у окружающих ни в коем случае не вызывали, но даже Нил знал, что нельзя испытывать судьбу постоянно. Вместо этого он перенес контейнер с говядиной на незанятое кресло и обеспечил Питеру условия, нужные, чтобы побаловать себя обедом, приготовленным из самого лучшего.  
Все это происходило на глазах у Старка. Когда Нил заметил, что на него смотрят, тот сказал:  
– Ну да, и откуда у меня такие мысли про твой браслет, не представляю.  
– Оставьте, – снисходительно махнул рукой Моз, – я давно бросил попытки разобраться во всех тонкостях этой конкретной загадки.  
Питер уставился на него через стол.  
– Моззи, ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Галстук! – запротестовал Моз. – Имена! А вдруг я под прикрытием!  
– Как ни странно, я не слишком волнуюсь, когда могу сорвать одну из ваших с Нилом махинаций, особенно тех, о которых не знаю. Выкладывайте.  
– Я его пригласил, – удивил Бэннер всех, кроме Старка, и сделал паузу, чтобы положить себе ризотто из карнароли. – Когда я объяснил Нилу, что нам нужно для создания гамма-следа, он рассказал о знакомом специалисте по спектрографическим образам в области послевоенных полотен.  
– О, я позабыл об этом больше, чем многие могут надеяться когда-либо узнать, – произнес Моз. – Не опасайся я, что в руках властей окажется не та информация, мог бы написать не один том. Собственно…  
– Хватит, Моз, – не дал ему Нил увлечься и переиграть.  
– Ты привел Моза? – спросил Питер, смотря на него этим своим взглядом, который казался небрежным, но, как знал Нил, отнюдь таковым не был.  
– Он действительно специалист, – ответил он, довольный тем, что эта часть признания правдива. – Хотел убедиться, что все будет сделано правильно. И когда доктор Бэннер сказал подключить Моза… ну, кое-кто мне говорил, что лучше постараться его не раздражать. Не обижайтесь, доктор Бэннер.  
– Все в порядке.  
За спиной у Бэннера, так, чтобы не видел Питер, поднял большие пальцы Старк.  
Питер хмыкнул и задержал взгляд еще немного. Нил знал, что он не совсем поверил, но не собирался сбрасывать маску и подтверждать его правоту.  
– Есть новости, агент Берк? – поинтересовался Бэннер, каким-то образом сумев не произвести впечатления того, что намеренно меняет тему.  
– Пара ниточек, – Питер отложил еду, освобождая место для принесенных документов. – Мистер Старк, вы никаких русских недавно не злили?  
– Что, за последний час или вроде того?  
Питер даже не соизволил измениться в лице.  
– Я серьезно спросил.  
– А я серьезно ответил. Я человек занятой, и злятся на меня по всему миру. Среди злых на меня русских и компании-конкуренты, и парень, пытавшийся убить меня в Монако, и партнерша по команде, которая думает, что я рылся в ее нижнем белье.  
– Так и есть, – напомнил ему Бэннер.  
– Случайность, я настаиваю. Мне было нужно полотенце для рук. Они могли оказаться где угодно на хеликэрриере, там черт ногу сломит. И потом? Что я видел – оно того однозначно стоило. Особенно тот красный атласный комплект, клянусь, на нем были такие…  
– Мистер Старк, – Питер прочистил горло, когда тот начал изображать нечто сложносочиненное в районе левого плеча. Он вынул из одной папки фотографию и протянул ее Старку. – Как насчет этого русского?  
Старк просто смотрел, пока Питер, закатив глаза, не положил ее на стол. Бэннер притянул ее, чтобы они со Старком могли поглядеть.  
– Не знаю такого, – сказал Старк.  
– Кто это? – спросил Бэннер и подвинул фотографию, давая взглянуть Нилу с Мозом.  
– О нет, – произнес при виде нее Моз, – Сергей?  
– О да, – отозвался Питер и добавил для Бэннера и Старка: – Русская мафия. Нам приходилось иметь с ними дело.  
– Как они связаны с картинами? – спросил Нил.  
– Насколько мы можем судить, это они планируют кражу.  
Нил нахмурился.  
– Они обычно не мараются о преступления в сфере искусства, не напрямую. Почему нет посредника?  
– Хороший вопрос, – сказал Питер, взял фотографию и вернул ее в папку. – Возможно, его еще не наняли.  
– Или наняли их самих, – заметил Нил. – В таком деле не захочешь плодить промежуточные звенья.  
Питер откинулся в кресле, слушая его.  
– Что думаешь?  
– Это не просто похищение пары картин. Пусть они и стоят больших денег, есть десятки таких же, если не более дорогих, при краже которых нет риска столкнуться с парнем в напичканном оружием летающем костюме. Планируй я воровство, в список попали бы те места, не это.  
Питер лишь приподнял брови.  
– В теории, – добавил Нил. – Я о том, что выгода не стоит подобного риска. Ради одних картин на такое не пойдешь. Думаю, мы ищем не просто коллекционера предметов искусства.  
– Кого например?   
– Какие у ваших русских друзей связи в армии? – спросил Старк.  
Питер посмотрел на него.  
– Думаете, тот, кто хочет заполучить картины, имеет к ней какое-то отношение?  
– Меня вознамерились обворовать – сколько шансов, что это не имеет отношения к армии? Может, я и ушел из оружейного бизнеса, но некоторые все равно пытаются использовать мои технологии, чтобы убивать людей.  
– Вы правы, я скажу Диане и Джонсу проверить.  
– Может, сравнить со списками бывших сотрудников, – предложил Нил, – поискать кого-то, кто затаил обиду и знает, где что лежит.  
– В такие моменты жалеешь, что, избавляясь от человека, нельзя избавиться от него по-настоящему, – произнес Старк, заново наполняя стакан из темно-синей бутылки.  
– А я-то думал, это ваш партнер – горячий парень, – ответил Питер.  
– Распространенная ошибка, – губы Старка сложились в еще одну достойную обложки журнала улыбку. – Брюс злится, я – мщу.


	8. Chapter 8

После ухода Питера Нил остался на лабораторном этаже, чтобы начать работу над подделками. Моз с Бэннером еще не закончили с кодом, но ему хотелось сперва попрактиковаться со "Взглядом на Адирондак №3". Технически этой картине копия не требовалась, но Нилом двигало желание привыкнуть к хикмановскому ритму нанесения мазков. Было просто разумно воспользоваться наиболее полным из доступных вариантов картины. Кроме того, претензии на подлинность наличие копии, полностью соответствующей остальным пяти, пошло бы только на пользу.  
Моз ушел после обеда, пообещав вернуться утром с какой-то книгой о тибетских монастырях, которую обсуждал с Бэннером. Признаться, Нил не совсем уловил детали. Правда, причиной этого отчасти была громкая музыка, игравшая в лаборатории у Старка. Впервые Нил столкнулся с ней после обеда: Старк вернулся к работе, и зазвучавший затем хард-рок загремел так, что на столе задребезжали тарелки.  
– Вас это не напрягает? – спросил Нил Бэннера, крича, чтобы его услышали.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Тони нравится.  
– А мы не можем попросить его сделать потише?  
– Другому парню тоже нравится.  
– Могу вставить беруши, – решил Нил.  
– Верхний ящик слева, – указал Бэннер.  
Беруши явно разрабатывал Старк: в них не было слышно ни звука. Впрочем, вибрацию, ощутимую даже через пол, это не останавливало, что, надо полагать, говорило скорее о силе динамиков, чем о недостатках стройматериалов.  
В любом случае, работая над полотном, Нил сумел достичь медитативного состояния. Даже в последние годы жизни Хикман не утратил талант использовать отраженный свет луны и звезд, чтобы делать минимум мазков и при этом в результате заставлять картины словно сиять изнутри. Он уже не так играл красками, как в более ранних работах. Было любопытно, в какой степени причиной стала болезнь Хикмана, телесная слабость, вынуждавшая творить экономно и использовать более интенсивные цветовые сочетания.  
Нил проработал так не один час, пока не почувствовал, что пришло время отстраниться. В определенный момент картина должна зажить сама. Либо она получила от художника достаточно души, чтобы выдержать, либо умрет на стене, и от добавления лишней краски ничего не изменится.  
От внимания Нила не ускользало то, что большая часть произведений, которые пробуждал к жизни он сам, была копиями. О, он мог заставить картины и скульптуры оживать – он мог заставить их петь, практически как оригиналы, но это было совсем другое волшебство, не похожее на алхимию, необходимую для сотворения из ничего.  
Если честно, самым оригинальным, что когда-либо создавал он, были его аферы.  
Ну, аферы и то, что удавалось сделать, работая с Питером.  
Нил помотал головой и закончил чистить кисти. Он явно переработал. Пришло время закругляться, а утром начать с нуля.  
По дороге к лифту он заметил, что в лаборатории Старка горит свет, и услышал механические звуки – жужжание и щелчки вроде тех, которые могут раздаваться в гараже. Нил нахмурил брови. Он не заметил исчезновения музыки – та, подобно отбойному молотку или автомобильной сигнализации, просто испарилась из сознания еще до того, как он вытащил беруши, – но посчитал его знаком, что ушел и Старк.  
Охваченный любопытством и наполовину уверенный в том, что это роботы Старка могли засидеться в его отсутствие, Нил отправился на разведку.  
Лаборатория Старка оказалась не такой, как он ожидал. Он предполагал увидеть подобие других – белых, холодных, отвлеченных. В этой же было, ну, все без остатка. Помещение полнилось цветом, от плакатов и картин на стенах и обтянутой коричневой кожей потертой мебели до висевших в воздухе голограмм, изображавших вещи, к пониманию которых Нил не мог даже приблизиться.  
Роботы, как уже встречавшиеся ему, так и другие, двигались с места на место, что-то держа, что-то соединяя и смахивая с пола рассыпанные гайки и болтики.  
Пахло смазкой, металлом и потом.  
В центре всего этого пребывал Старк. Он был все в тех же темных джинсах, но от верха осталась только черная майка. Голые руки покрывали масляные пятна, волосы торчали во все стороны, частично из-за сошедшего к концу дня средства для укладки, частично из-за задранных на макушку защитных очков. Старк сидел на вращающемся стуле без спинки и, зажав в зубах отвертку, как собака, держащая кость, использовал другую, поменьше, чтобы потуже затянуть что-то в одном из своих костюмов.  
В одном из костюмов Железного Человека.  
Нил не мог отвести взгляд. Он ни разу не видел их вживую, даже издалека. На фотографиях и по телевизору – да, но стоять с одним из них лицом к лицу – это другое дело. Совсем другое.  
Нил не знал, чего ожидал. Даже после фотографий часть сознания приравнивала костюм к оружию, а потому считала его грубой вещью, на которую не стоит тратить время.  
Он никак не рассчитывал, что костюмы будут красивы.  
Сравнения легко шли на ум: так много растений и животных прекрасны и смертоносны одновременно. Однако это не мешало подмечать плавные изгибы, в которых металлическая фигура подражала человеческому облику. Внутренности, выставленные на обозрение, пока Старк работал над верхней частью костюма, а нижней нигде не было видно, отнюдь не представляли собой мешанину проводов и деталей – нет, взгляду предстало чудо геометрической эффективности, где столько всего уместили на каждом квадратном дюйме пространства, не жертвуя ни функциональностью, ни эстетикой. Это напоминало яхты или японские квартиры.  
Красный и золотой цвета, конечно, кричали и были подобраны так, чтобы привлекать внимание, но они работали: с подобными очертаниями костюм, казалось, мчался со скоростью в тысячу миль в час, даже совершенно неподвижно стоя на месте. Красный с золотом здесь просто соответствовал... ну, духу произведения.  
– Как "Ламборгини", которую можно надеть, – вырвалось у Нила.  
– Чего? – сидевший к нему спиной Старк развернулся, заморгал и сдвинул брови, осознав, что Нил там стоит, и расслабил плечи, словно вспомнив, кто он такой. – О да, или "Феррари". Мне говорили про "Феррари".  
Нил сделал несколько шагов от двери. Один из роботов повернулся в его сторону, но не двинулся с места.  
– А что сказали бы вы?  
– Прямо сейчас – что угодно, лишь бы он выстаивал против пары-тройки танков.  
Старк бросил отвертки на стол, заваленный паяльным оборудованием и другими инструментами. Он медленно, неловко поднялся, как любой, кто чересчур долго сидел в одном положении.  
Нил оглянулся на костюм. Тот производил впечатление скорости и смертоносности, но не прочности – с другой стороны, щит Капитана Америки тоже не выглядел крепким.   
– Танки – это настолько распространенная проблема?  
– Лучше бы не были, но увы, кое от чего не избавиться даже с моими деньгами и гениальностью, – Старк пошел от стола к столу, приподнимая кофейные кружки, пока в одной не обнаружилась жидкость, понюхал, глотнул и скривился от вкуса. – Тогда я перехожу к плану Б.  
– К мести? – предположил Нил.  
– Это позволяет дерьму сперва случиться. Предпочитаю больше работать на опережение.  
Старк подошел с кружкой к раковине, вылил содержимое и так там задержался, опершись на стойку, что Нил посчитал, будто он с головой ушел в размышления. Потом пришло понимание: Старк смотрит на свое отражение в кухонном фартуке из нержавеющей стали – не любуется, просто не отрывает взгляд, будто ждет, кто моргнет первым.  
Нил знал: можно уйти. Старк был в помещении один, и все же казалось, что Нил навязался ему в личный момент. Но чутье подсказывало иное.  
– Доктор Бэннер с Мозом неплохо ладят. Как я понимаю, оба вращались в системе опеки? Не одновременно, ничего такого, но, наверное, если ты через нее прошел, это не имеет значения. Моз обычно не любит ее обсуждать. Я взял дело не ради него, но Моз – один из моих ближайших друзей. Я рад, если это значит, что он встретит кого-то, понимающего, какой была та часть его жизни.  
Пока Нил говорил, Старк развернулся. Он сощурился при упоминании системы опеки, но Нил стоял перед ним, спокойный и никого не судящий, и Старк кивнул – не соглашаясь, скорее только что в чем-то удостоверившись.   
– До этой фигни с ФБР, до тюрьмы ты скрывался, так?  
– Не один год, – Нил криво улыбнулся. – В основном от Питера.  
– Не ошибусь, если скажу, что в те времена ты был не самым добропорядочным гражданином в мире? Ну, предположительно?  
– Предположительно, – согласился Нил.  
– Когда я вернулся из Афганистана, когда я все это начал… – Старк показал на лабораторию, – дело было не в героизме. Дело не в том, что я хороший парень. Не пойми неправильно, я потрясный, но любой, кто думает, будто из мотивов у меня тут что-то кроме крайне сложной и дорогой формы самоотсоса, феерично ошибается.  
Нил подозревал, что на самом деле это не так, но понимал: не время спорить.  
– Ясно.  
– Знаешь, чем занимался Брюс, пока скрывался? Волонтерством. Благотворительностью. Тут колодец, там туберкулезник-другой. Какая разница, что содержимое его головы могло бы изменить ядерную физику в глазах всей планеты, и пускать это коту под хвост – чертово преступление против человечества. Какая разница, что он скрывался только из-за сделанного с ним. Какая разница, что у него есть все причины ненавидеть и людей, и мир и всеми доступными способами, включая Халка, послать каждого из нас к черту, – Старк оттолкнулся от стойки, взял рваную серую тряпку и стал вытирать ею руки. – У него все это было, а он пошел помогать людям. А когда к нему явился Щ.И.Т. и сказал: "Привет, нам нужны твои мозги, а то на мир собираются напасть инопланетяне", – он согласился. И он соглашается всякий раз, когда кому-то требуется помощь. Только знаешь, что при взгляде на него видят люди?  
– Чудовище, – предугадал Нил.  
– Против него пускают танки, – на лице Старка мерцали отсветы что-то обрабатывавших голограмм и экранов. – Такова армия США. Пускают танки, самолеты, оружие с моим, чтоб его, именем на боку, и пытаются уничтожить. Или, в случае Щ.И.Т.а, стараются запереть в клетке с предохранительным механизмом, который мог бы придумать злодей из бондианы. Какая разница, что он этого не заслуживает. Какая разница, что если не стрелять в Халка, а попробовать поговорить, он совершенно нормальный парень. С ним обращаются, как с животным, и умирают люди, и ни Брюс, ни Халк этого не желают, но так получается, и возьми с полки конфетку, если угадаешь, кто взваливает на себя всю эту вину, хотя вообще ни за что не в ответе.  
Старк отчаялся оттереть руки и отбросил тряпку в сторону.  
– И при всем этом его даже убивать не хотят. Хотят опять посадить в клетку, как после инцидента, ставить опыты, чтобы разобраться, как он устроен. Только вот я знаю, что такое наука и что такое пытки, и скажу тебе: то, чем они занимаются, с наукой и рядом не стояло. Вот что теперь хотят сделать, Кэффри. Им не подобраться: Щ.И.Т. сейчас считает Брюса полезным и рад пометить его как свою территорию, поэтому армия идет к черту, но это не значит, будто кто-то прекратил попытки. Они сделали паузу, и если им станет известно о зацепке по формуле Эрскина… – Старк взглянул на полусобранный костюм. – Да, способность сдержать десяток танков понадобится.  
Как далеко все это было от вещей, с которыми обычно имел дело Нил. Войска. Оружие. Пытки.  
Впрочем, он смотрел на Старка и понимал, сколь многое очень похоже.  
– Мы такого не допустим, – пообещал он.

На следующее утро Нил вернулся с двумя наборами пончиков – для Джулии и всех наверху. Моз с Бэннером уже работали над кодом, и Бэннер управлял голограммами пяти картин, чтобы разместить звезды, по которым они с Мозом успели определиться.  
– Это гениально, – начал объяснять тот, пока Нил снимал пальто. – Код достаточно правдоподобен, чтобы походить на сыворотку, но попробуй кто проанализировать его на компьютере, обнаружит, что запустил системный вирус. Я уж не говорю, к чему приведет попытка заняться химией.  
– Ничего смертельного, – произнес Бэннер, снял очки и сунул их в карман рубашки, – скорее… странное. Хватит, чтобы кто угодно отказался от попыток двигаться дальше по этому пути.  
– Тогда, похоже, мой выход, – ответил Нил, – если вы достаточно уверены, чтобы я начал писать.  
– Давай с первой или пятой, – сказал ему Моз. – Насчет положения созвездий на других мы все еще спорим. Я придерживаюсь мнения о том, что у четных должен быть свой код, а у нечетных – свой, он же полагает, что достаточно проследить, чтобы в каждом коде учитывалось, простое число или составное.  
Моз так на него посмотрел, словно ждал согласия со своей точкой зрения. Нил вывернулся, улыбнувшись и произнеся:  
– Просто дайте знать, как разберетесь.  
– Покажем Тони, – предложил Бэннер. – Они с ДЖАРВИСОМ скажут, при каком варианте у нас больше шансов.  
– Где он? – спросил Нил. – Когда я уходил вчера ночью, он все еще работал.  
– Когда я пришел с утра – тоже, – ответил Бэннер и пожал плечами. – Пока у Тони проект, он бывает немного, э, сосредоточен.  
Нил собирался поинтересоваться, всегда ли так происходит при работе над костюмом, но тут со стороны лаборатории Старка раздались крик и удар. Появился и сам Старк.  
– Ну, повязку Фьюри мне в задницу, – заявил он на входе. Нил подозревал, что не хотел бы видеть такую улыбку по ту сторону стола переговоров. Старк дважды хлопнул в ладоши, как призывающий своих к порядку капитан группы поддержки, и ткнул пальцем в одну из кофейных кружек. – Там по полной? Забудьте, я займусь.  
Старк пнул пяткой дверцу шкафа у себя за спиной, чтобы открыть ее, не глядя вытащил бутылку коньяка, вынул пробку и влил в ближайшую кружку тройную порцию.  
Нил знал, что это не его дело, и все же…  
– Вы сейчас налили в кофе коньяк "Деламен ле Вояж" по семь тысяч за бутылку?  
– Там все это время стоял алкоголь? – спросил Моз. – Так, каждый шкаф проверю.  
– Тони, – Бэннер встал перед Старком, – что случилось?  
– Планы на сегодня изменились, – тот сделал большой глоток. – Впрочем, ты о них и не знал: я собирался устроить сюрприз. Мы пошли бы обедать в тот вьетнамский ресторан в "Астории", который ты любишь, несмотря на сказочно безобразную обстановку. Потом, по дороге домой, я отсосал бы тебе в машине в качестве прелюдии к еще паре-тройке вещей, которые я для нас запланировал, когда вернемся наверх. Только теперь все отменяется – вместо этого я собираюсь напасть на хеликэрриер, что особенно раздражает, ведь костюм, который я хотел бы использовать, еще даже не готов, но ситуация такова, что они напрашиваются. Короче, отложим до вечера, ладно?  
– Ты не будешь нападать на хеликэрриер, – сказал ему Бэннер.  
Старк отставил кружку в сторону.  
– Нет, понимаешь, буду, потому как это кучка никчемных сволочей, которые не могут не лезть не в свое дело, и теперь я должен напомнить, что разозленный я – тоже не сахар.  
– Прошу прощения, – произнес Моз, – в принципе я, конечно, обеими руками за низвержение мутных организаций и их не менее подозрительных транспортных средств, но что конкретно они сделали?  
Бэннер со Старком переглянулись. Старк пожал плечами, и Бэннер вздохнул.  
– Щ.И.Т. понял, что картина содержит код, – ответил Старк, – то есть они либо на пути к расшифровке, либо уже его расшифровали. В таком случае, как бы мы ни поступили с подделками, тайне конец.


	9. Chapter 9

– Откуда вы знаете? – спросил Нил.  
– С тех пор, как это началось, ДЖАРВИС присматривал для меня за их сетью, – объяснил Старк. – До сегодняшнего утра он знал обо всем, что они делали, говорили и писали по поводу картины. А утром…  
Старк сделал широкий приглашающий жест. Заговорил ДЖАРВИС:  
– В четыре часа все записи, касающиеся картины, исчезли с серверов Щ.И.Т.а. Я приложил все возможные усилия, чтобы обнаружить, куда перенесли информацию, но безуспешно.  
Не знай Нил наверняка, что это не так, поклялся бы: голос искусственного интеллекта был преисполнен разочарования.  
– Откуда вы знаете, что они расшифровали код?  
– А зачем еще убирать его из сети? – ответил Старк.  
– Ага! – Моз триумфально ткнул пальцем в сторону потолка. – Поняли? Если ничего не находится, значит секрет точно где-то запрятан! Им явно стоило бы у меня поучиться, хотя я бы, конечно, не согласился.  
– Но стали бы они полностью отказываться от использования компьютеров? – спросил Нил. – Мне казалось, что листом бумаги и логарифмической линейкой здесь не обойдешься.  
– Возможно, информацию перенесли на сервер, не подключенный ни к одной из сетей, – произнес Бэннер. – Они знают, что ДЖАРВИС может взломать все, к чему сумеет подключиться.  
– Ну ладно, но у кого-то же доступ должен быть, правильно? Работать над ними не перестали, просто изолировали записи, сделали так, что, кто бы ими ни пользовался, он должен делать это напрямую.  
– Видимо, – ответил Старк и наклонил голову, смотря на Нила. – А что?  
– ДЖАРВИС может как-то соединиться с этим сервером, если кто-то до него доберется? Через флэшку там?  
Старк ухмыльнулся.  
– А как он, по-твоему, взломал Щ.И.Т. в первый раз?  
Нил повернулся к Мозу.  
– С этим можно работать.  
– Что предлагаешь? – спросил тот.  
– Сходу? – Нил пожал плечами. – "Мама Бэмби".  
– Для начала неплохо, – Моз скрестил руки и поразмыслил над этим, – но такое дело потребует большего.  
– Думаешь, "Гэтсби"?  
– Хм, это или… – Моз щелкнул пальцами. – Или! Как насчет просто самого лучшего "Храпящего Андре"?  
Нил взглянул на Старка с Бэннером.  
– Вообще-то, шанс есть, но тогда схему, думаю, придется переименовать.  
– Здесь мы не можем просить вас о помощи, – сказал Бэннер. – Спасибо, конечно, но это совсем другой уровень опасности – уровень, к которому вы не готовы.  
– Перестаньте, – отмахнулся Моз, – вы практически один из нас, Кодекс Беглецов требует, чтобы мы помогли. И Железному Костюму, полагаю, тоже. Но только потому что вы так к нему привязаны.  
Старк пожал плечами.  
– Ну да, привязываем иногда, но…  
Бэннер выразительно на него посмотрел.  
– Мы им не позволим.  
– По-моему, они настаивают. Думаю, спорить невежливо.  
– Если вы беспокоитесь только из-за опасности, мы не вдвоем этим будем заниматься, – сказал Нил. – Собственно говоря, чтобы все провернуть, потребуется ваша помощь.  
– Какая? – спросил Старк.  
– Во первых, как вам идея устроить прием, на котором вы отдадите подделки в музей?  
Старк ухмыльнулся и с видом человека, прекрасно знающего ответ, поинтересовался:  
– Есть на примете хороший организатор?

Несколько дней спустя на встрече в гостиной пентхауса Старка к Нилу и Мозу присоединились Питер с Элизабет. Эль и Моз с комфортом устроились в утопленной в пол зоне отдыха, Старк оставался за барной стойкой, Бэннер – дальше, рядом с выходом на посадочную площадку. Питер и Нил заняли места у лестницы, откуда легко могли обращаться ко всем одновременно.  
– Раз Сергей и его друзья показали, как хорошо умеют прятаться, попробуем их выманить, – сказал Питер.  
– Используем вечеринку как прикрытие, – подхватил Нил. – Большое событие, посвященное тому, что Тони Старк делает пожертвование в адрес музея Тайера, а конкретно – передает несколько картин, в том числе пять ранее никем не виденных полотен Джона Хикмана.  
– Позволь заметить, блестяще придумано, Галстук, – произнес Моз и поднял за Питера бокал вина из запасов Старка – уже второй.  
Нил попытался незаметно провести по горлу ребром ладони, призывая Моза закрыть тему.  
– Мы больше не стараемся убедить Питера, будто бы это была его идея.  
Моз нахмурился.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я, в отличие от персонажей некоторых твоих паспортов, не вчера родился, – сообщил ему Питер.  
– Обижаешь, – Моз положил свободную руку на сердце, – неправильно рассчитанный год рождения – такая дилетантская ошибка. Неужели ты столь невысокого мнения о моей работе?  
– Чтобы я считал твою деятельность работой, надо бы где-то работать.  
Заговорил наливавший себе стакан воды Старк:  
– У меня вопрос.  
– Никаких вопросов, – отозвался Питер.  
Старк, пропустив его слова мимо ушей, показал на Эль и обратился ко всем сразу:  
– Откуда у Ричи Каннингема красотка-жена?  
– Ричи Каннингема? – переспросил Питер.  
– С такими-то волосами? – ответил Старк и пожал плечами. – Что? Интересно же. Дай угадаю, весь накрахмаленный днем, но никто не знает, какой ты дьявол в постели? Я прав?  
– Старк, это просто невероятно, что вы говорите моей жене, когда я стою прямо перед вами. Кстати, я вооружен.  
– Все в порядке, дорогой, – сказала Эль и жестом предложила Питеру сесть. – Я не против. И потом, ты ведь действительно дьявол в постели.  
– Мне ни к чему об этом знать, – произнес Нил. – Вообще. Просто если кому-то интересно.  
– Может, вернемся к плану? – предложил Бэннер.  
– И никогда не будем говорить ни о чем, кроме плана, – согласился Моз.  
– С радостью, – сказал Нил и постарался выбросить из головы мысли о сексуальной жизни Питера и Эль. – Мы пустили слухи о пожертвовании по всем каналам – законным и не очень. Этой приманки должно хватить, чтобы привлечь наших потенциальных воров. Следующий шаг – выбрать, где нас будут грабить.  
– Почему не музей? – спросила Эль.  
– Слишком тесно для схемы, – объяснил Моз.  
– И он слишком хорошо защищен, – произнес Нил. – Нужно место, где беззубая охрана при картинах будет правдоподобным вариантом. То есть Башня Старка тоже исключается.  
Его прервал голос ДЖАРВИСА:  
– Здесь мисс Поттс, сэр.  
Старк нахмурился.  
– Пеппер? С чего бы?  
Открылись двери лифта, и вышла рыжая женщина в белой блузке от "Дольче & Габбана", черной юбке-карандаше в том же стиле и "Лабутенах" с шестидюймовыми каблуками. При виде Нила она резко остановилась.  
– Кэффри, – поспешно выйдя из-за барной стойки, начал Старк, – тебе бы лучше…  
– О, да ты, должно быть, издеваешься, – произнесла Пеппер.  
– ...скрыться и не отсвечивать, – закончил Старк.  
Пеппер махнула рукой в сторону Нила.  
– Серьезно, Тони? До проверки резюме вообще дошло?  
– Не дошло, но у меня есть оправдание: думаю, никакого резюме у него нет.  
– А знаешь, что есть у тебя? Помощник.  
Старк помедлил.  
– Правда? С каких это пор?  
– С… с… – Пеппер коснулась лба. – Тони, Кэтрин – совершенно чудесная женщина…  
Старк одними губами выговорил это имя с таким видом, словно впервые его услышал.  
– ...более чем компетентная сотрудница…  
– Думаю, будь она компетентна или хоть на что-то годна, я бы помнил, – заметил Старк. – Ее точно зовут Кэтрин?  
– ...с которой ты ужасно обращаешься…  
– Как я могу с кем-то ужасно обращаться, если я с ним даже не знаком?  
– ...просто потому что она не какая-то… какая-то… – Пеппер раздраженно выдохнула и вновь показала на Нила, – безмозглая пустышка с модельной внешностью…  
– Протестую, я не безмозглый. Вообще-то, у меня очень высокий коэффициент интеллекта, – вставил Нил.  
– ...которая только-только доросла до голосования на выборах! – закончила Пеппер.  
Старк цокнул языком.  
– Пеппер, что за страшный эйджизм. Между прочим, я хотел и занимался сексом с кучей людей старше… Сколько ей там? Шестьдесят пять?  
– Это не важно, – сообщила ему Пеппер.  
– Семьдесят пять? Что? Примерно-то скажи.  
– Ты не можешь избавиться от помощника просто ради смазливого личика рядом!  
– Не избавлялся я! Я… э…  
– Отправил ее в отпуск, – сказал Нил: это было частью подготовки прикрытия.  
– Видишь? – Старк развел руками, словно приглашая Пеппер поискать здесь что-то дурное. – Прекрасный отпуск в…  
– Кабо-Верде.  
– Кабо-Верде, – продолжил Старк, словно и так знал, – не сомневаюсь, чудесное место в это время года.  
– Именно, – произнес Нил, – прекрасные пешие прогулки, виндсерфинг…  
– И никакого договора об экстрадиции с США, – добавил Моз.  
Все на него уставились.  
– Если это по вашей части, – сказал он и хорошенько отхлебнул из бокала.  
Пеппер несколько раз похлопала ртом.  
– Кто… Нет, об этом сейчас и начинать не хочу. Тони, почему?  
– Все не так, как кажется, – сообщил ей Старк, – он из ФБР.  
Морщины на лбу Пеппер стали еще глубже.  
– Почему агент ФБР разыгрывает из себя твоего помощника?  
– Он не агент, – произнес Питер.  
– Криминальный консультант, – разъяснил ей Нил.  
– От этого не лучше! – Пеппер на секунду прикрыла глаза и тоном ниже спросила: – Тони, ты опять умираешь?  
– В каком-то смысле лучше, потому что… – руки Старка, сбитого с мысли вопросом, бестолково задвигались в воздухе. – Я – что?  
– Умираешь, – Пеппер вновь открыла глаза. – Потому что если это так, а ты мне не говоришь…  
– С чего бы мне опять умирать?  
– Тебя окружают секретные агенты…  
– Он не агент, мы же как раз определились, он…  
– ...и мне приходится узнавать, что ты отдаешь свои картины, из пресс-релиза…  
– Что? Как это вообще может значить…  
– Поэтому нет… – глухо рассмеялась Пеппер. – Не представляю, и с чего бы происходящее казалось мне знакомым…  
– Один раз было, Пеппер! Если я один раз отдал картины, это не закономерность…  
– ...с чего бы думать, будто ты недоговариваешь…  
– ...это даже не прямая, это точка, единственное частное значение, никакое не доказательство, просто потому что в том единственном случае мне оставалось жить несколько дней…  
– Тебе оставалось всего несколько дней?  
– Мне стало лучше, Пеппер, сосредоточься.  
– Ты никогда не говорил, что оставалось всего несколько дней!  
– Как это сейчас-то к делу относится?  
– Тебе надо мне говорить!  
– Я тебе все говорю!  
– С каких это пор?  
Старк положил руки ей на плечи.  
– Я говорю сто процентов того, что тебе, по моему мнению, нужно знать, обещаю.  
Пеппер стиснула челюсти и показала на лестницу у камина.  
– Наверх.  
Старк поморщился.  
– Пеп, знаю, это был потрясающий этап наших отношений, но мы его прошли, и, по-моему, нам лучше…  
– Пошел.  
– Ладно, хорошо, – Старк направился к лестнице, – только если я не вернусь, у меня тут агент ФБР, он свидетель, что ты последняя, с кем меня видели.  
– Не усугубляй, Тони, – сказала Пеппер.  
– Я хочу, чтобы она была на всех наших встречах со Старком, – решил Питер. К счастью, он произнес эти слова так тихо, что услышал лишь Нил.

Эль взяла на себя управление процессом.  
– Доктор Бэннер? Желаете обсудить детали вечеринки, пока мы ждем?  
Тот затеребил руки, похоже, удивленный, что кто-то помнит о его присутствии.  
– Э… я?  
– Да, – Эль лучезарно улыбнулась ему, наглядно показывая, почему, помимо множества других причин, нравится Нилу. Казалось, для нее Бэннер ничем не отличается от любого иного клиента. Если мысль о том, что может произойти, если он рассердится, ее и посетила, то внешнего выражения определенно не нашла. – Даже если у вас нет никаких конкретных идей, можно начать с нравящихся блюд, вероятной аллергии, любимой музыки…  
– Это… это к Тони, – Бэннер улыбнулся. – Вечеринки по его части. Я не путаюсь под ногами… и стараюсь напоминать себе, что на благотворительность он тратит столько же, если не больше.  
Эль нахмурилась.  
– О каких же суммах идет речь?  
– Мы набросали пару идей, – Нил взял со столика свои заметки и передал ей. – Ничего конкретного, но начало положено.  
Эль проглядела документ и вскинула брови, дойдя до конца страницы.  
– Обычно я бы спросила, но мы же о Тони Старке, так что, полагаю, запятая здесь и должна стоять?  
– Сколько там? – поинтересовался Питер, наклонился посмотреть через плечо Эль и свирепо воззрился на Нила.  
– Что я такого сделал?  
– Оторвался по полной с банковским счетом миллиардера, – ответил Питер, – или скажешь, что кейтеринг от "Монтебелло" – совпадение?  
– Ты сам не даешь мне туда ходить, – напомнил ему Нил, – и да, может, я и внес кое-какой вклад, но я ведь знаю, о чем говорю. Просто сэкономил Старку немного времени.  
– Ты раздул счет.  
– Для человека с его деньгами это карманные расходы.  
– И повод нам бросить работу, когда я получу свои комиссионные, – добавила на вид скорее растерявшаяся, чем раздраженная Эль и с любопытством подняла взгляд на Питера. – Дорогой, это законно? Знаю, я уже проводила мероприятия для ваших расследований, но ничего столь крупного.  
– Технически твои услуги порекомендовал я, – сказал Нил. – Питер же не говорил Старку, что распутает дело, только если он тебя наймет.  
– Мне все равно, – Питер ткнул пальцем в листок, – снизь сумму. Не хочу, чтобы говорили, будто я воспользовался своим положением, как бы ты ни выворачивал правила, узаконивая это.  
– И я могу уменьшить размер комиссии, – предложила Эль и негромко присвистнула, – хотя даже один процент… ну и ну.  
– Будет еще лучше, когда и от остального избавимся, – произнес Питер.  
– От чего? – поинтересовался вернувшийся с Пеппер Старк. Он направился прямиком к бару, Пеппер – к Бэннеру.  
– Брюс, – поприветствовала она и по-дружески поцеловала его в щеку.  
– Просто хочу прояснить: это все не я придумал, – сообщил ей Бэннер.  
– Переусложненная афера с участием ФБР и парочки преступников, – ответила та. – Я точно знаю, чья это блестящая идея.  
– Предположительных преступников, – подал голос Моз.  
Пеппер закатила глаза и продолжила разговор с Бэннером.  
– Кстати, я давно не упоминала, как рада, что он теперь твоя головная боль?  
– О, Пеп, – сказал принесший ей бокал белого вина Старк. – Люблю думать, что какую-то головную боль все еще доставляю. В том же бизнесе.  
– Вся моя головная боль - это ты, – уверила его Пеппер, – но теперь часть достается Брюсу, а не мне.  
Она пригубила вино, вернула бокал Старку, чтобы тот подержал, подошла к зоне отдыха и протянула руку Эль.  
– Привет, Вирджиния Поттс, пожалуйста, зовите меня Пеппер. Позвольте извиниться, в том числе и заранее, за любые комментарии или поведение мистера Старка, которые вас обидели и, несомненно, обидят в будущем. Он не может иначе, как бы нам этого ни хотелось.  
– Элизабет, – ответив на рукопожатие, представилась Эль и показала на остальных. – Мой муж Питер, а о Ниле и Мозе вы, должно быть, наслышаны. И прошу вас, все хорошо. Мы просто обсуждали детали вечеринки.  
– Которая уменьшится в масштабах, – произнес Питер.  
Старк, шептавший на ухо Бэннеру у окна, поднял взгляд.  
– Погодите, что? Что мы там уменьшаем?  
– Нил немного разошелся со списком желаний, – ответил Питер, – мы возвращаем его с небес на землю.  
– Питер считает, что получается слишком дорого, – пояснил Нил.  
Услышав эти волшебные слова, Старк вполне предсказуемо встал на его сторону.  
– Так, в смысле? Нет, слишком дорого и быть не может, слишком дорого – наша отправная точка. Умножаем ее раз так в десять – и попадаем в область, которую я могу расценить как зону комфорта. И потом, плачу я. В чем проблема?  
– Питер не любит "Монтебелло", – сообщил Нил.  
– Молекулярная кухня? Это съедобная наука, что там не любить? – спросил Старк, и Пеппер забрала обратно свой бокал, пока все содержимое не расплескалось в одном протестующем широком жесте за другим. – Ей не наешься, не отрицаю, но для того мы и включили… Кэффри, что мы еще включили?  
Нил выбрал самый дорогой ресторан, какой только пришел в голову.  
– Говорят, "Маса" неплох.  
– Если для тебя чек в пять сотен на человека – это "неплохо", – проворчал Моз.  
– Итак, "Монтебелло", "Маса" и по крайней мере еще два места, – произнес Старк. – Вопрос решен. Что дальше?  
– Мы так не можем, – возразил Питер.  
– Можем, сделаем, должны, – Старк развалился на диване рядом с Пеппер и жестом пригласил ее пообщаться с Питером. – Мисс Поттс, прошу вас, объясните, почему нам необходимо потратить на это мероприятие огромную кучу моих денег.  
– Он прав, – признала Пеппер. – Тони славится своими вечеринками. Если эта будет проще обычного, люди почувствуют неладное.  
– Поэтому поднимем-ка цену, – заключил Старк и повернулся к Эль. – Хочу слона.  
– Нет, – опередила ее Пеппер.  
Старк надулся.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что ты убедил меня в том, что это корпоративное благотворительное мероприятие, а не день рождения пятилетки.  
Старк выгнул бровь.  
– Что за пятилетки такие, с которыми ты водишь компанию?  
– Помимо тебя?  
– Как насчет ледяных скульптур? – предложила Эль. – Можно сделать в форме слонов.  
– Мне нравится, – ответил Старк, – если будут в натуральную величину.  
Эль, поразмыслив, спросила:  
– Африканские или индийские?  
– Ха! – Старк ухмыльнулся. – Каждого по одному, и чтоб потоки водки.  
– Найду способ, – произнесла Эль и принялась делать заметки.  
– Не хочу никаких намеков на злоупотребление положением, – сказал Питер.  
– Я откажусь от комиссионных, – уверила его Эль и посмотрела на Пеппер, – ведь быть организатором одной из вечеринок Тони Старка – отличная реклама, не правда ли?  
Пеппер улыбнулась.  
– Безусловно. Я даже могла бы дать вам кое-какие рекомендации, разумеется, если все пройдет хорошо.  
– Ну вот, более чем справедливо.  
У Питера зазвонил телефон. Посмотрев, кто это, он ответил:  
– Привет, Джонс, что у тебя?  
Он отошел продолжить разговор, и Нил повернулся к остальным.  
– Мы все еще не разобрались с местом.  
– Друг Галстука должен работать где-то неподалеку, – сказал Моз, – если только его рабочее место – не то небесное оскорбление законов физики.  
– Вообще говоря, хеликэрриер спроектирован довольно основательно, – перебил Бэннер, и его лицо приобрело виноватое выражение.  
– Мы о Филе? – спросила Эль.  
– Да, – ответил Нил, – а что?  
– Когда он согласился с нами поужинать, то попросил, чтобы Питер подобрал его на углу Парк-авеню и Восточной девятнадцатой улицы. Если вы ищете, где он сейчас работает, то, вероятно, это рядом, так?  
– ДЖАРВИС? – спросил Тони.  
– Щ.И.Т. и в самом деле присутствует по адресу Парк-авеню Юг, двести один, сэр. Заявленное назначение отделения – хранение архивных записей.  
– В паре кварталов есть "W", – предложил Нил.  
– Сделаю несколько звонков, – вытащила телефон Пеппер.  
Бэннер подошел к ним поближе.  
– Спасибо за помощь.  
– Пустяки, – отмахнулась Эль. – И вообще, не пытайся Фил засекретить всю свою жизнь, может, Портленд и не был бы такой привлекательной альтернативой.  
– Что ты думаешь о лучниках? – сказал Старк. Бэннера это почему-то рассмешило.  
Не успела Эль ответить, как к ним вновь присоединился Питер.  
– Слежка засекла, что наши русские парни набирали людей. Похоже, стараются сколотить группу для крупного дела. Возможно, нацелились на те картины. Мы решили, где устроим ловушку?  
– Юнион-сквер, – сообщил ему Нил, – но нужно не просто выставить картины – нужна диверсия.  
– Например? – спросил Старк. – Раздеться на публике, пролететь в костюме по холлу?  
– Нечто, полностью оправдывающее то, что на вас сосредоточилось не только все внимание окружающих, но и все внимание охраны.  
Старк ухмыльнулся Питеру.  
– Как насчет врезать мне по лицу?  
– Думаю, смогу себя заставить.


	10. Chapter 10

Назвать имя Тони Старка – значит получить возможность захватить забитый манхэттенский отель на любое время и с любой целью, какая только может порадовать мистера Старка и его толстую чековую книжку. Для вечеринки Пеппер и Эль решили занять главный холл и примыкающий к нему банкетный зал. Кроме того, несколько этажей отеля целиком отдали под штаб ФБР. Старк, разумеется, занял лучший номер.  
– Вам-то зачем? – спросил Питер.  
– И пусть одежда мнется в пробках? – ответил Старк.  
Питер пробурчал что-то о том, как он ждет не дождется обещанной возможности ему врезать.  
Нил прибыл задолго до начала – убедиться, что картины размещены правильно. На его взгляд, подделки были хороши. Наметанный глаз не отличил бы их от оригиналов, не считая, конечно, расположения звезд. После того, как Нил написал картины, Моз их состарил. Дополнительное время и ресурсы, полученные от Старка, и ему позволили создать шедевры. Картины не просто стали старыми – у них появилась история. Спроси кто Моза, он смог бы рассказать о происхождении каждой царапины, каждого выцветшего пятна, каждой отметины вплоть до случившейся в шестьдесят седьмом затейливой истории про канцелярского служащего, обреченный роман и чашку кофе без кофеина, три крошечные капельки которого остались на обороте "Взгляда на Адирондак №4".  
Разумеется, все это не имело значения, если воры не заглотят наживку, и потому Нил был на месте, чтобы проконтролировать размещение картин, как и все остальные частности, относящиеся к афере. Последнее, а также прикрытие помощника Тони Старка направило его с одолженным старкфоном в руке к Пеппер и Эль, которые и сами были заняты – распоряжались обустройством главного холла.  
– Думаю, если он такой же агент, это поможет, – говорила Эль, когда он к ним приблизился. – По крайней мере, не придется объяснять сумасшедшее расписание.  
– Тони он нравится, – пожала одним плечом Пеппер. – Не знаю, конечно, хороший ли это аргумент в данных обстоятельствах.  
– Мисс Поттс, миссис Берк, – подойдя, произнес Нил, – у мистера Старка есть несколько пожеланий по сегодняшнему мероприятию.  
– О, что именно? – спросила Эль.  
Нил зачитал список с экрана старкфона:  
– Дополнительный текила-бар чисто с "Tres Quatro Cinco". На закуску от шефа – суп с буквами его имени в ложках. И в главном холле тематику ночного клуба сменить на сад камней.  
Эль, повидавшая предостаточно клиентов с причудами, закивала:  
– С супом, возможно, придется побегать, но, полагаю, если поставить бар вон там, сад уместится вот…  
– Нет, – сказал Нил, пока Эль не увлеклась неверной идеей, – он хочет, чтобы садом камней был весь зал.  
Эль вскинула брови.  
– То есть песок на всех…  
– На всех двух тысячах трехстах квадратных футах, – закончил раздавшийся из телефонного динамика голос.  
Нил виновато взглянул на Пеппер с Эль, извиняясь, что не упомянул о висящем на линии Старке.  
– Нет, – ответила Пеппер.  
– Наверняка смогу что-нибудь придумать, – предложила Эль.  
– Мило с вашей стороны, но это не обязательно, – сказала Пеппер и погромче, чтобы услышали на том конце, добавила: – Тони, мы не будем сейчас менять планы и делать тебе сад камней.  
– Но по-моему, это бы очень успокаивало, и потом, разве ты сама не говоришь, что мне надо меньше напрягаться? Почему ты не даешь мне расти над собой, Пеппер? Знаешь, будь у меня психотерапевт, он наверняка сказал бы, что это вредно для здоровья.  
– Будь у тебя психотерапевт, вечеринку закатила бы я, – сообщила ему Пеппер.  
– Ладно, забыли про сад камней, – ответил Старк, и Нил, пусть его и не видел, знал, что слова Пеппер в одно ухо влетели, в другое вылетели. – Новая тема, внимание: Средневековье.  
– Нет.  
– Ты могла бы взять костюм веселой девицы, я – надеть доспехи, потому что, ну ты понимаешь, ха…  
Пеппер скрестила руки на груди и вздохнула.  
– Нет, Тони.  
– ...могли бы украсить мечами, факелами и… Постой, у меня что, фантазии насчет вечеринки опять с сексуальными перемешались?  
Пеппер закатила глаза, протянула руку и нажала на иконку завершения разговора.  
– Перезвонит – не обращайте внимания.  
– Можно быть уверенной, что этих изменений не потребуется? – поинтересовалась Эль.  
– Можно быть уверенной, что если Тони попытается потребовать еще каких-то изменений, я не только заставлю его отсидеть каждое заседание совета директоров до конца года, но и дополнительных напланирую.  
Как по команде, у Нила вновь зазвонил телефон.  
Вопреки только что сказанному, Пеппер взяла его и, не успел Старк и слова вставить, сообщила:  
– Заседания, Тони, заседания совета директоров в одно время с "Собачьим патрулем".  
– Это? Это абсолютное зло, – с ноткой восхищения в голосе произнес Старк.  
– Разве нельзя записать? – спросил Нил, когда тот повесил трубку.  
– Тони терпеть не может, что приходится избегать спойлеров, пока не посмотришь, – возвращая телефон, пояснила Пеппер.  
Нил сунул его во внутренний карман, показывая, что не позволит новым звонкам прервать разговор.  
– Как все идет, не считая запросов в последний момент?  
– Не хочу сглазить, но хорошо, – ответила Эль и обвела зал рукой. Работа еще не закончилась, но в одном месте уже расставили столики и черные кожаные кресла, в другом устроили танцевальную площадку, была установлена платформа для диджейского пульта. – Мы идем по расписанию, то есть что-то наверняка стрясется прямо перед вечеринкой, но пока все в порядке. Как Моззи?  
– Хорошо, насколько можно ожидать, учитывая, что он добровольно сидит среди бесчисленных федеральных агентов.  
Эль хмыкнула.  
– Ну, скажи ему, если понадобится укрытие, пусть приходит.  
– Судя по услышанному от вас, не знаю, чему больше удивляться, – сказала Пеппер, – что согласился присоединиться ваш друг или что это сделал Брюс.  
– Мистер Старк может быть весьма убедителен, – ответил Нил и, поняв, как это прозвучало, добавил: – По-разному, конечно.  
– Конечно, – согласилась Пеппер с видом человека, который такое уже слышал.  
– Напомни, как это все сработает? – спросила Эль.  
Нил жестом пригласил их за собой в примыкающий банкетный зал. В отличие от холла, из которого они только что вышли, это помещение обставили гораздо более формально, под стать изящному стилю самого здания отеля. Здесь планировалась официальная передача картин музею Тайера.  
Пожертвованные картины, которых всего насчитывалось десять, были выставлены в конце зала, дальнем от главного холла. Их уже разместили, рядом была охрана. Нил остановился на полпути, так что все было видно, но никто не стоял достаточно близко, чтобы услышать разговор.  
– Группу, с которой мы имеем дело, трудно назвать высококлассными похитителями предметов искусства, – сказал Нил.  
– Не всем дана изысканность Нила Кэффри, – с веселым огоньком в глазах произнесла Эль.  
– Предположительная, – широко улыбнулся ей Нил. – Как бы то ни было, мы говорим о людях, которые предпочтут уму силу. Они хотят сломать и схватить, а не разыгрывать сложную схему. Э, не в обиду доктору Бэннеру, конечно.  
– Конечно, – ответила Пеппер, – к тому же, думаю, Брюс первый согласился бы, что, если это в наших силах, лучше бы сегодня никто ничего не ломал.  
– Для того и нужна вечеринка, – предположила Эль.  
– Вот именно, устроив ее здесь, мы даем им более простой способ добраться до картин, чем попытка вломиться в Башню Старка, но при этом все равно остается риск, что рядом окажутся случайные свидетели. Поэтому мы устроим для них удобный отвлекающий маневр.  
– Поэтому мой муж врежет одному из самых богатых людей в мире, – с обеспокоенным лицом произнесла Эль, – на глазах у его партнера, которому хотелось бы, чтобы никто ничего не ломал. Опасности точно нет?  
– Брюс знает, что это все не по-настоящему, – уверила ее Пеппер.  
– Питер ударит мистера Старка в главном холле, – показывая на двери, продолжил Нил, – этого хватит, чтобы внимание всех присутствующих на вечеринке сосредоточилось там…  
– А не здесь, где картины, – сказала Эль и осмотрелась по сторонам. – Итак, грабители их хватают, выбегают через вон те двери…  
– И команда Питера арестовывает их еще до лестницы.  
– А времени хватит? – с неуверенным видом спросила Пеппер.  
– Хватит, если все подумают, будто бы мистер Старк и правда пострадал. Я, как помощник, его выведу. Спрячемся так, чтобы не нашла ни пресса, ни персонал отеля. После этого ваше дело – всех убедить и отвлекать толпу дальше.  
– Большая вечеринка, а журналисты на мне, – покачала головой Пеппер. – О да, Тони за это поплатится.

Когда пришло время, Нил оторвался от приготовлений и отправился на верхний этаж, в апартаменты Старка. Он вошел по ключ-карте, но все равно постучал и сказал:  
– Это я.  
– Мы здесь, – позвал его Старк, и Нил прошел на голос в основную спальню.   
Старк был уже в темно-синем костюме от Бриони, бордовой рубашке и, само собой, в галстуке золотого цвета, Бэннер – в сером костюме от Валентино и лиловой рубашке с пока расстегнутыми рукавами. Старк ими занимался. В его пальцах мелькнула знакомая зелень.  
– Неплохие запонки, – Нил помедлил, когда при виде сочетания их с Бэннером в голове что-то встало на свои места, – и я только сейчас понял, почему они с изумрудами.  
– Тони нравится считать себя юмористом.  
– Попрошу, со мной живот надорвешь, это известный факт, – заявил Старк и закрепил запонку на другом рукаве Бэннера, – и потом, разве можно меня винить, если мне хочется чего-то, временами подходящего к твоим глазам?  
– Напомни, что мне в тебе нравится?  
– Исключительный секс и свободный доступ к моему лабораторному оборудованию, не обязательно в таком порядке. Правда, иногда и то, и другое одновременно, если брать мой любимый формат.  
– Ну, – чувствуя острое желание сменить тему, философски произнес Нил, – по крайней мере, сочетаются с часами за восемь тысяч?  
Повисло молчание. Бэннер приподнял брови. Старк бросил на Нила недобрый взгляд.  
– О, прекрасно, Кэффри. Знаешь, как трудно убедить его что-то принять?  
– Серьезно? – внимание, похоже, ошарашенного Бэннера переместилось на Старка. – Ты подарил мне часы за восемь тысяч?  
– Да, и еще вышел бы сухим из воды, не влезь этот аферист.  
– Я думал, он знает!  
Бэннер покачал головой.  
– Ты невероятен.  
– Очередная причина, по которой я тебе нравлюсь, – сказал Старк и, широко ему улыбнувшись, подошел к тумбочке. – Итак, Томми Рипли, готов исчезнуть с радаров?  
– А вы? – парировал Нил.  
– Не буду лгать, – Старк выбрал из кучки лежавших на столе телефонов, часов и прочих мелочей брелок, – чувствую себя обнаженным, и совсем не в каком-то приятном смысле, но я переживу. Держи.  
Старк бросил брелок, и Нил, схватив его, стиснул в кулаке.  
У него в руках был ключ от следящего браслета.  
Столько всего хотелось сделать – и для начала попросить копию – но нет быстрее способа провалить аферу, чем не уделять ей должного внимания, и потому Нил заставил себя сосредоточиться на текущей задаче.  
– Мы уверены, что это сработает?  
С одной стороны, Нил говорил с Тони Старком, с другой – об этой части аферы не знал Питер, что было еще одной причиной проверить и перепроверить надежность плана.  
– Да, – протянул Старк, – я вполне уверен, что, отключив твой браслет этим ключом, мы не поднимем в системе тревогу. И я достаточно уверен, что, куда бы мы сегодня ни пошли, по данным браслета ты будешь внизу, на вечеринке. И я совершенно уверен, что смог всего этого добиться, загадочным образом не нарушив гарантии производителя.  
– Хватило бы и "да", – сообщил ему Нил.  
Он поставил ногу на стул, сунул электронный ключ в специальный паз, и раздался божественный – для его слуха – сигнал отключения замка. Зеленый огонек сбоку пожелтел. Нил снял браслет и снова включил замок, огонек опять стал зеленым. Перевернув устройство, он задержал взгляд на белых буквах нанесенного сбоку логотипа.   
– Убедить вас больше не продавать свою технику маршалам, наверное, не выйдет?  
– Сделай так, чтобы вместо них раскошелилось ФБР, – слитным и явно хорошо отработанным движением Старк расправил и надел солнечные очки с красноватыми линзами, и его губы растянулись в фирменной ухмылке, – но я открыт для переговоров.  
– Ты недолго просидишь тихо, да? – спросил Бэннер и одернул манжеты рубашки, несмотря на то, что, на взгляд Нила, поправлять их не было необходимости.  
– На твоей памяти такое хоть раз случалось? – отозвался Старк.  
– В общей сложности должно понадобиться не больше часа, – Нил припрятал следящий браслет в главной ванной, под стопкой чистых полотенец. Искусности не требовалось, он просто не должен был лежать на виду на случай, если позже кто-то придет с поисками. – Если предположить, что техника отработает как положено…  
– Это даже не предположение, – сказал Старк. – Считай, что качество моей техники – закон. Вроде силы тяжести, только надежнее.  
– Тогда все должно пройти хорошо. Встречаемся в полночь, как запланировали.  
Бэннер кивнул.  
– Я верю, просто… ну, верю я.  
Нил не понял, о чем это он, но у Старка затруднений не возникло.  
– О, – он подошел обнять Бэннера за пояс, – скажи ему, что ничего со мной не случится. Сыграем по-быстрому в прятки, с поисками никому, надеюсь, не повезет, и я вернусь еще до того, как кто-нибудь превратится в тыкву.  
– Я все время буду рядом, – пообещал Нил.  
– Вот видишь? Даже наедине с мыслями не останусь.  
– Знаю, – удрученно посмотрел на него Бэннер, – прости, он… беспокоится.  
– Ну, если тебе или ему от этого станет легче, можете потом устроить мне полный, обстоятельный осмотр, – притягивая его, произнес Старк. – Проверить на синяки, сам понимаешь – или добавить новых, если так будет…  
– Мы не одни, – перебил его Бэннер.  
– Спасибо, – начал Нил – и услышал снаружи шум.  
Старк сообразил быстрее, чем он, и, оставив Бэннера, рванул по коридору.  
– Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет.  
Нил с Бэннером пошли следом. В прихожей номера стояли Питер, Диана, Джонс и нынешний объект внимания Старка.  
– И вам добрый вечер, – сказал тому Коулсон.  
– Я сам виноват, – Старк, повернувшись, широко развел руки, словно обращался к многосотенной толпе, а не к нескольким людям вокруг. – Надо признать, когда я даю ключ от своего номера, это приглашение привести на оргию столько согласных знойных друзей, со сколькими тебе не жалко делиться. И, ну, два из трех для первого раза неплохо.  
– Диана по-прежнему по девушкам, – сообщил ему Нил.  
– От этого она не становится менее горячей штучкой, – ответил Старк, поднес руку к солнечным очкам и быстрым движением ей отсалютовал, – только у нас тут не оргия.  
– Вот именно, – пробормотала Диана с таким видом, словно подумывала отвесить ему пинка под зад, даже если это означало испортить часть маскировки на вечер – безупречное облегающее креп-марокеновое платье на одно плечо от Зака Позена. Ее взгляд был Нилу хорошо знаком: так сегодня посмотрели на него самого, когда он, впервые увидев ее в этом платье, поинтересовался, где спрятан пистолет.  
– К тому же, – продолжил Старк, вернув свое внимание Коулсону, – что бы у нас тут ни было, тебя не приглашали.  
– Мне приглашения не нужны, – заметил тот.  
– Тогда я отменяю плюс один, кто бы тебе его ни дал, и не то чтобы я называл имена, но подозреваю, что это был наш Джон Эдгар Гувер, – Старк показал на Питера.  
– Целая неделя, прежде чем дошло до Гувера, – отозвался Питер. – Сам не пойму, впечатлен я или нет. Но я Фила не звал.  
– Никто не звал. Щ.И.Т.у стало известно о потенциальной угрозе для сегодняшнего приема. Я здесь, чтобы обеспечить дополнительную безопасность.  
– Ты поэтому пришел? – спросил Нил у Джонса, которого не было в плане на этом этапе.  
– Не, но отказаться от шанса познакомиться с Тони Старком? Смеешься?  
– Дам потом автограф, – пообещал Старк и заговорил тише, будто ведя с Коулсоном откровенную беседу. – Фил, знаю, это не совсем твой конек, но у нас тут тонкая афера…  
– Когда мы их проводим для ФБР, надо говорить "операция", – сообщил ему Нил.  
– Тонкая операция, – не моргнув глазом поправился Старк, – в ходе которой мы выманиваем… по-моему, профессиональный термин здесь – "плохие парни". Другими словами – скажи, если надо притормозить, – в угрозе для приема весь смысл.  
– Тем больше причин остаться, – ответил Коулсон.  
– Как Щ.И.Т. об этом узнал? – спросил Бэннер, вставший в стороне за стулом, который создавал дополнительный барьер между ним и всеми остальными. – Я имею в виду, об угрозе.  
– Возможно, у нас есть определенные связи неподалеку от того места, которое… – Коулсон бросил взгляд в направлении Старка, – ...плохие парни, вероятно, зовут домом.  
– Мог бы просто сказать, что от Наташи.  
– Кто такая Наташа? – полюбопытствовал Джонс.  
– Человек, которого я не прочь увидеть за продуктивным общением с нашей Клариссой Старлинг, – Старк кивнул на Диану.  
Та повернулась к Питеру.  
– Шеф, можно ему врежу я?  
– Потом посмотрим, если все пройдет хорошо.  
– Мне, кстати, сказали сделать фотографию, – сообщил Коулсон. – Маленькое украшение для доски объявлений в комнате отдыха.  
– Я думал, ты здесь из-за угрозы? – Старк, наклонив голову, серьезно взглянул на него поверх очков.  
– Никто не говорил, что нельзя совместить.  
– Послушайте, – Питер шагнул вперед, и Нил невольно залюбовался тем, как ему удается таким простым движением приковать к себе внимание всех присутствующих, – меня сегодня волнует только то, как их чисто повязать – молчите, Старк – и обойтись без раненых.  
– Щ.И.Т. не интересуют преступления в сфере искусства, – произнес Коулсон. – Что бы ФБР ни хотело сделать с виновными, мы не станем мешать.  
– Знаешь, как мне не мешать? – спросил Старк. – Быть где угодно, только не здесь.  
В дверь номера постучали, и вошел Моз.  
– Нил, я нашел идеальный… – осознав, кто в комнате, он, судя по виду, запаниковал. – Э… в смысле, не обращайте внимания, любезный! Очевидно, я доставил заказ не в тот номер!  
Моз развернулся в попытке уйти, но Питер остановил его жестким приказом:  
– Ни с места.  
Моза передернуло. Он застыл, но остался стоять ко всем спиной.  
– Э, no hablo inglés?  
Питер дал Джонсу знак закрыть дверь, пока Моз ей не воспользовался.  
– Зачем ты здесь, Моз?  
Тот, ссутулившись, обернулся и возмущенно посмотрел на Питера.  
– Галстук! Снова ты выдаешь имена!  
– Мне по-прежнему плевать, не рушу ли я ваши с Нилом тайные махинации. Так зачем ты здесь? Или дай угадаю, тебя и в этот раз доктор Бэннер подняться попросил?  
– Не я, – пробормотал Бэннер, но был, похоже, больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы бессистемно барабанить пальцами по спинке стула, отделявшего его от остальной комнаты.  
– Как быстро власть имущие забывают о тех, кто им помогал! – сказал Питеру Моз. – А конкретнее, забывают, что я был в числе тех, кто оказал наиважнейшую помощь в разработке этой аферы!  
– Операции, – кашлянул Нил.  
– Операции, – поправился Моз.  
– Я помню, – произнес Питер, – поэтому еще я помню, что прямо сейчас ты должен быть внизу и помогать моей жене. Так зачем ты здесь, Моз?  
– О, – Моз задумчиво поджал губы и чуть погодя ответил: – Мне понадобилось припудрить носик?  
– Хочу напомнить, что это мой номер, и мне плевать, если он здесь, – сказал Старк, – а вот Фил…  
– Я все равно остаюсь, – сообщил ему Коулсон. – Нойте сколько хотите, но мы с агентами Щ.И.Т.а…  
– Погоди-ка! – Старк поднял руку. – Уже с агентами? Во множественном числе? Тебя и одного многовато было…  
– Зачем Моз здесь на самом деле? – поинтересовался у Нила Питер, очевидно, решив не обращать внимания на их спор.  
Нил пожал плечами, изображая невинность.  
– Понятия не имею, за исключением того, что на сегодня запланировано. Питер, я хочу все испортить не больше тебя.  
– У Щ.И.Т.а есть полное право проводить расследование по известным угрозам, – сказал Коулсон Старку.  
– Ты сам отдал это дело ФБР, – напомнил ему тот. – Только ты виноват, что в конечном счете удовлетворять мои потребности будет твой дружок.  
– Зачем я это представил, – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произнес Джонс.  
– Не ты один, – согласилась Диана.  
– Могу уйти, – предложил Моз и ткнул большим пальцем в сторону двери. – Более того, позвольте откланяться. Сию секунду.  
– Никуда не пойдешь, пока не скажешь, зачем поднимался, – ответил Питер.  
– Я не могу искренне полюбопытствовать, какой из себя гостиничный номер Тони Старка?  
– Да в тебе искренности днем с огнем не сыщешь.  
– Раз уж на то пошло, вы сами попросили помощи у Щ.И.Т.а, – напомнил Старку Коулсон. – Если хотите назначить виноватого…  
– Постой, ты в буквальном смысле собрался обвинить жертву? Потому что тогда…  
И тут раздался рык Бэннера, стук пальцев которого по спинке стула теперь становился все быстрее и быстрее:  
– Почему бы не отменить весь этот чертов вечер?  
У Нила перехватило дыхание. Ему бывало страшно. Он легко назвал бы десятки случаев, когда страшно было до того, что момент можно было бы описать как такой, когда жизнь проносится перед глазами. Но ни один из них не сравнился бы с инстинктивным ужасом, охватившим его при звуках голоса Бэннера.  
Только дело было не в голосе, но в чем-то большем. В чем-то первобытном. В чем-то, заставлявшем вдруг ощутить фундаментальное родство с любым животным, усвоившим, что в грандиозном плане вселенной ему отведена роль добычи.  
Нил был не одинок. Каждый агент в комнате схватился за пистолет, даже Диана, которая извлекла свой из набедренной кобуры. Никто не выстрелил – пока – но они стояли наготове: их инстинкты реагировали на угрозы лучше, чем у Нила.  
Сам он не сводил взгляда с Бэннера. Хотелось сказать: "Не зеленый". Со своими глазами художника он мог бы распознать и назвать любой оттенок зелени, и на коже Бэннера он не видел ни одного. Только слова не шли с губ, он онемел, вооруженный лишь надеждой, что все планы на эту ночь не пошли прахом из-за возможного рокового просчета.  
Разумеется, первым заговорил Старк:  
– Так, могу назвать кучу вариантов того, как сделать положение очень глупым, и каждый рифмуется с "раздет". Почему бы всем не отпустить то, что они держат?  
– Я… – Бэннер затеребил руки и посмотрел по сторонам, но ни с кем не встретился взглядом, – простите. Я не хотел…  
– Все нормально, – сказал ему Старк.  
Питер первым демонстративно убрал пистолет, и остальные последовали его примеру. Не сводя глаз с Бэннера, он произнес:  
– Фил, я не могу вести операцию в таких условиях.  
Осуждения в его голосе не было, и все же Старк запротестовал:  
– Да ладно тебе!  
– Доктор Бэннер, – не выказывая ничего, кроме спокойствия, начал Коулсон, – возможно, вам лучше пропустить события сегодняшнего вечера.  
– Вы не можете посадить его под домашний арест, – Старк пренебрежительно махнул рукой. – Ну понадобилось немного выпустить пар. Стакан-другой – и будет как новенький.  
– Я… не знаю, немного ли. Тони, эти угрозы, эта опасность, – Бэннер крепко скрестил руки на груди. – Это, э, не думаю, что это немного.  
– Тут не мой уровень, Фил, – все так же не отводя взгляд, сказал Питер.  
– Здесь недалеко помещения Щ.И.Т.а, – держа руки перед собой и подальше от оружия, ответил Коулсон. – Не хеликэрриер, но если доктор Бэннер чувствует, что…  
– Жаждет крови? – пробормотал Джонс.  
– ...напряжен, там есть комнаты, в которых будет… тише, чем в этом отеле. Безопаснее. Для всех.  
– Брюс, ты не обязан его слушать, – Старк встал перед стулом Бэннера. – Ну же. Вечеринка. Будет весело.  
– Нет, я… – Бэннер виновато на него посмотрел. – Прости, Тони. Справишься без меня?  
– Могу помочь, – предложил Нил. – Придется немного сымпровизировать, но у нас получится.  
– Спасибо, – отозвался Бэннер.  
Коулсон коснулся уха.  
– Отправлю несколько агентов сопроводить вас.  
– Полный бред, – высказался в никуда Старк.  
– Мозу лучше поехать с ним, – произнес Питер.  
Моза, наблюдавшего за всем этим, спрятавшись за Диану, новости застали врасплох.  
– Что? Ты разве забыл, у меня ключевая роль…  
– Ты выставил себя темной лошадкой, и отношение к тебе соответствующее. Либо к Бэннеру, либо к ФБР. Выбор за тобой.  
– Я был бы не против компании, – признал Бэннер.  
– Ладно, – Моз вытянулся, как сумел, и ткнул в Питера пальцем, – но вспомни об этом моменте, когда сегодня придет время тебе пожалеть, что меня нет рядом, – а оно придет!  
– Я готов рискнуть.

Позже, когда Бэннера с Мозом увезли, а все, у кого в названии должности в какой-то форме фигурировало слово "агент", заняли позиции, Нил оказался наедине со Старком. Они долго ехали в лифте вниз, на вечеринку.  
– Не могу не спросить, как вы считаете, с доктором Бэннером все будет в порядке?  
– Я за него не беспокоюсь.  
Нил пригляделся к Старку: тот, не переменившись в лице, смотрел, как ведут обратный отсчет номера этажей.  
– Вам никогда не говорили, что однажды из вас может получиться великолепный аферист?  
– Нет, – Старк ухмыльнулся, – но многие говорили, что уже получился.


	11. Chapter 11

На выходе из лифта Старка встретила толпа фотографов и журналистов. Стало ясно, зачем ему солнечные очки: от сплошного потока вспышек перед глазами поплыли пятна.  
Журналисты – да просто собиратели светских сплетен – выкрикивали вопросы:  
– От какого модельера на вас одежда?  
– Вы с кем-нибудь встречаетесь?  
– Сегодня будет еще кто-то из Мстителей?  
Нил остался на заднем плане. Довольно легко: его-то не ждал никто. Это позволяло использовать позу и манеру поведения, присущие любому помощнику или рекламному агенту на красной дорожке: держать клиента в рамках расписания, но не лезть под свет софитов. На всякий случай он не стал снимать шляпу и сдвинул ее как раз так, чтобы лицо точно не попало ни на одну из фотографий.  
Старк реагировал на все это, как шоумен, которым и являлся: улыбался, махал, позировал. Когда журналисты уже были близки к тому, чтобы докричаться до хрипоты, он развел руками и провозгласил:  
– Хватит прелюдий, давайте к главному!  
Следом шло собственно пожертвование. На этом этапе Нил отверг любые соображения о замысловатой презентации. Вот уж что им было ни к чему, так это, подняв занавес или оставив Старка в центре всеобщего внимания, обнаружить у воров любовь к театральным эффектам. Питер его поддержал, да и вообще, репутация Старка означала, что он вряд ли станет произносить официальные речи.  
Вместо этого он вскочил на стоявший перед картинами стол, поднял над головой открытую бутылку "Перрье Жуэ" и прокричал:  
– Слушайте, знаю только, что увидел эти картины и не обнаружил на них ни капли обнаженной натуры. У меня дома не место для подобных приличий. Так гулять-то начнем или нет?  
Старк глотнул из бутылки шампанского, ухмыльнулся и швырнул ее через плечо. Бутылка со звоном разбилась об пол, и толпе не потребовалось другого приглашения: она заулюлюкала и начала двигаться под музыку.  
Нил держался на периферии. Чтобы отвлекающий маневр сработал, во время драки помощника Старка не должно было оказаться рядом. Так что он наблюдал, изучал толпу и выходы, пытался определить, не является ли кто одним из воров. Выявить подозреваемых оказалось труднее, чем хотелось бы. Присутствие агентов Щ.И.Т.а, среди которых, по словам Старка, не нашлось знакомых, означало, что любой, кто казался белой вороной, мог с одинаковой вероятностью быть как врагом, так и другом.  
Не то чтобы в обычных обстоятельствах Нил привык мысленно называть агентов Щ.И.Т.а друзьями, и от этого становилось еще неуютнее. Он обнаружил, что ему не хватает Моза. Опытный параноик пришелся бы кстати.  
Нил поглядывал и за теми, кого знал, хоть и не показывал виду. Краем глаза он смотрел, как контролирует вечеринку Эль, как разговаривает с журналистами Пеппер, как разыгрывают свою легенду о паре богатых спонсоров Питер с Дианой. Джонс сидел в номере, который на этой операции заменял фургон. Старк же…  
Старк был повсюду. Не приходилось стоять рядом, чтобы видеть и слышать, чем он занимается. Даже если он не привлекал всеобщее внимание, вокруг него постоянно толпились. Обычно это была группа из примерно двадцати участников вечеринки, в основном женщин разной степени опьянения и наготы, и каждая требовала, чтобы Старк взглянул в ее сторону.  
Отвлекающий фактор подобной силы был бы мечтой карманника, но сегодня Нил занимался другим. А еще ему подумалось о Бэннере. Сколько бы тот ни заявлял, что не сомневается в чувствах Старка, не подлил ли сегодня масла в огонь нарисованный воображением образ этой самой ситуации? От того, как Старк отвечал флиртом на флирт, тискал одну податливую гостью за другой и говорил вещи вроде: "У тебя на груди было что-то белое, угадал?" – в ответ на вопрос женщины, в которой Нил узнал модель, демонстрирующую нижнее белье, о том, помнит ли Старк их последнюю встречу, лучше точно не становилось.   
А алкоголь. Шампанское, скотч, мартини, авторские красно-золотые коктейли, созданные специально для сегодняшнего события, текила, водка, бокалы с фруктами, с зонтиками, с дымком. Если Старк не держал в руках стакан, то только потому, что держал два, приглашая немного повеселиться какую-нибудь грациозную полуобнаженную танцовщицу, певичку, восходящую звезду или тусовщицу.  
Это входило в план. Они использовали пресловутую натуру Старка, чтобы привлечь внимание и помочь провернуть всю схему. Нил наблюдал, как одинаково легко исчезают выпивка и очередная тусовщица, оставленная в пользу следующей попавшей на глаза. Он размышлял о различных сторонах Старка, с которыми познакомился за прошедшую неделю, и о том, какая из них была Старком настоящим – и была ли хоть какая-то.  
Впрочем, на это не было времени. Вскоре раздался голос Питера, достаточно громкий, чтобы перекрыть музыку и шум толпы:  
– Убери руки от моей жены, козел!  
Ясно послышался удар: надо думать, это кулак Питера встретился с челюстью Старка. Нил не стал дожидаться – он рванул вперед, демонстративно отталкивая, даже отпихивая людей с дороги. В обычной ситуации он двигался бы заодно с толпой, позволяя ее энергии уносить себя, прямо как он сам – новоприобретенные ценности. Но он уже не стремился оставаться невидимкой, даже наоборот. Чтобы это сработало, Старка с его помощником должны были видеть.  
– Мистер Старк, я здесь!   
Нил вышел в центр толпы. Старк, согнувшись, хватался за щеку. Питер стоял, сжав кулаки, явно готовый устроить второй раунд. В стороне Диана потрясающе изображала женщину, которая может упасть в обморок или расплакаться из-за того, что там такого грубого ей якобы сделал Старк. По плану ее полагалось облапать со спины. Если Старк и в самом деле умудрился ее коснуться, он либо был отважнее, либо хотел жить меньше, чем представлялось Нилу.  
– Думаешь, я боюсь схватиться с Тони Старком? – крикнул Питер, чтобы слышали все. – Давай, дерись, будь мужиком!  
– Охрана! – поднял Нил голос, перекрикивая Питера. К ним, конечно, уже шли, но частью идеи было донести даже до самого тупого наблюдателя, что все внимание, вся охрана – они здесь, не у картин. – Арестовать его! Он напал на мистера Старка!  
– Он первый начал! – сказал Питер, но Нил не стал слушать дальше. Питер будет бушевать, Диана при необходимости сделает вид, что плачет, а преступники, как они надеялись, заглотят наживку.  
От Нила требовалось лишь вывести Старка. Он демонстративно заговорил о том, как Старка ранили, как ему нужна помощь, может, даже врач, причем сию секунду, чтобы точно…  
...и наконец они выбрались из толпы на пустую лестницу.

Нужно было двигаться дальше, пока никто не попытался пойти следом, но при этом требовалось, чтобы все прошло идеально, так что, стоило закрыться двери эвакуационного выхода и им остаться более или менее одним, Нил попробовал выяснить, в каком состоянии Старк.  
– Посмотрите-ка сюда, – Нил попытался встретиться с ним взглядом. К счастью, солнечные очки где-то потерялись. – Сколько Нилов видите?  
– Господи, Кэффри, – Старк выпрямился, потирая челюсть, – рука у твоего дружка тяжелая, но не до сотрясения же.  
Нил помедлил.  
– Вы трезвый.  
– Предположительно, – Старк подвигал челюстью и удовлетворенно кивнул. – Скорее всего, синяк, но жить буду.  
– Я думал, вы… – не стал продолжать Нил. – У вас очень хорошо получается изображать пьяного козла.  
– Секрет в том, что козлом притворяться не приходится, – ответил Старк. – Да и пьяным чаще всего тоже. Ну, как будем выбираться?  
– Сюда, – Нил двинулся вниз по лестнице. Они с Мозом заранее разведали путь наружу через помещения, заброшенные, когда из здания сделали отель. – Разумеется, многое зависит от того, клюнули ли эти ребята. Если да, Питер с остальными долго не будут нас искать. Если нет…  
– Похоже, наша задача – позаботиться, чтобы они не смогли нас обнаружить, пока мы сами не захотим, – сказал шедший следом Старк, – когда бы ни начали искать.  
– Точно.  
Они добрались до двери, которая вела в узкий переулок за отелем. Дальше Нил собирался влезть в заброшенный магазин по соседству. Оттуда они со Старком выскользнули бы незамеченными. Он надеялся, что суматоха в отеле сыграет им на руку, и никому не придет в голову искать их вне здания, которое они только что покинули.  
Впрочем, дополнительный аспект в происходящее вносили журналисты. Нил точно знал, как планировали охватить район ФБР и Щ.И.Т., а вот случайный папарацци мог появиться откуда угодно. Поэтому после выхода из отеля Нил жестом велел Старку стоять, а сам пошел по-быстрому проверить местность на фотографов, тоже понявших, что это хорошее укрытие.  
Журналистов не обнаружилось, но, будучи настороже, Нил заметил движение там, где его быть не должно, и успел попытаться предупреждающе закричать, прежде чем его схватила пара рук, и раздался незнакомый голос:  
– Охранника принял!  
Потом тело пронзила вспышка боли, и мир погрузился во тьму.


	12. Chapter 12

Первым ощущением Нила стала пульсирующая промеж глаз головная боль, вторым – то, что он сидит на складном стуле в комнате, пахнущей пылью и плесенью. Руки были заведены за спину, запястья знакомо охватывал металл.  
Он услышал голос Старка.  
– Как хотите. Я к тому, что собирался предложить в четыре раза больше, но…  
– По-моему, техника Тони Старка подороже стоит, а? – с акцентом заговорил кто-то другой. Нил узнал человека, схватившего его за отелем.  
– Вообще-то, техника Тони Старка стоит значительной доли всех денег на этой планете, но, думаю, углубленное изучение мировой экономики выше вашего понимания.  
Старк пошевелился, раздался скрип, и Нил понял, что тот сидит на стуле прямо у него за спиной. Вероятно, были все основания полагать, что его тоже приковали.  
– Сам Тони Старк стоит больше, правда? – другой мужской голос, Нил его раньше не слышал. – Думаю, оставим Тони Старка себе, и он заработает нам еще денег.  
– Вы даже ничего нового не придумали, с ума сойти, – пробормотал Старк. Он опять пошевелился, и Нил почувствовал прикосновение рук, что подтвердило теорию насчет его положения. Судя по давлению, Старк откинулся на спинку стула, и было непонятно, почему, пока он не заговорил тоном, похожим на приглашение к диалогу: – Ладно, взяли, поздравляю с большим кушем. Но раз уж теперь в вашем полном распоряжении я, может, мою последнюю подстилку отпустите?  
Нил не сразу понял, что Старк это о нем.  
– Не думаю, – ответил первый.  
– Ладно вам, все равно он для меня ничего не значит. Избавьтесь от него и везите меня, куда вы там собираетесь. Он не будет знать, куда мы направились, а для вас меньше голодных ртов. Вы однозначно так и так в плюсе.  
– Тони, нет!  
Нил бросил изображать беспамятство, открыл глаза и попытался повернуться в сторону Старка. Того он увидеть не смог, зато появилась возможность посмотреть на похитителей – двух мужчин, шатена и русого, которым он дал бы тридцать с чем-то лет. На них были толстовки и выцветшие джинсы, раздавшиеся вширь тела предполагали жизнь, состоящую из подъема тяжестей в сочетании с пристрастием к пиву. В другой обстановке они сошли бы за грузчиков – уместно, ведь фактически этим они и занимались, просто не ограничивались вещами, которые могли перевозить по праву.  
Но сейчас было важно другое: Нил знал, что разделяться – плохая идея. Он сделал свои лучшие щенячьи глаза. Старк их не видел, зато видели похитители.  
– Тони, я тебя не оставлю, я люблю тебя.  
Почувствовалось, как Старк попытался повернуться в его сторону.  
– Ничего себе ты про нас напридумывал.  
– Я могу помочь, – тут же воззвал Нил к похитителям, – прошу, я могу о нем заботиться и… и я смогу на него влиять, честное слово.  
Шатен фыркнул, повернулся к товарищу и что-то прошептал – вроде бы по-русски, но слишком тихо, точно не сказать. Русый в ответ ухмыльнулся.  
– Он остается, – проговорил шатен и подошел к Старку. – Думаю, Тони Старку не настолько плевать, чтобы допустить его смерть, а?  
Похитители ушли. Нил сидел так, что не видел дверь, но услышал, когда она тяжело захлопнулась.  
– Знаешь, я не претендую на героизм, – произнес Старк, как только они остались одни, – но обычно, когда я пытаюсь спасти кому-то жизнь, мне дают это сделать, Кэффри. Какого черта?  
– Простите, но я должен был остаться, – вывернув запястья, Нил подцепил тонкую полоску металла, как раз на такой случай припрятанную в рукаве, и взялся за дело. – Может, я и не Мститель, но у меня есть кое-что, чего у вас нет.  
– Надеюсь, не влюбленность.  
Щелчок – и руки Нила освободились. Он повернулся к Старку и ухмыльнулся.  
– Как насчет способности выбраться из любых наручников?  
Старк, смерив его долгим взглядом, ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
– Пойдет. Интересно только, помогает это в личной жизни или мешает.  
– Всего понемногу, – признал Нил и снял со Старка наручники даже быстрее, чем свои. – Конечно, следующий этап – вытащить нас отсюда.  
Старк, поднявшись, потер ободранные запястья.  
– Это, думаю, зависит от того, откуда придется вытаскивать. Ты у нас криминальный консультант, с чем мы имеем дело?  
Нил огляделся. Бетонный пол, стены, похоже, из такого же сплошного бетона. Хотя нет: под потолком он заметил вентиляцию. Ни в одно отверстие не пролез бы и маленький ребенок, но стены, по крайней мере, не были совсем сплошными.  
Окон не обнаружилось, у стены напротив двери выстроились стеллажи, пустые, не считая рваных картонных коробок да, кажется, забытых конвертов и папок.  
Металлическая дверь комнаты пришлась бы к месту в банке или казначействе.  
– Думаю, перевалочная база. Здесь хранится наворованное, пока его не перевезут еще куда-нибудь. Не уверен насчет расположения, но, вероятно, рядом склады и, скорее всего, удобный транспортный путь вроде воды. Не знаете, сколько мы были без сознания?  
– Нет, – Старк пошел изучать дверь, – шестое чувство на такие вещи у меня распространяется исключительно на алкогольные отключки.  
– То есть мы не знаем, хватило ли кому-то времени понять, что мы пропали, – Нил поморщился, – и поскольку мы намеренно исчезли с радаров, чтобы ни Щ.И.Т.у, ни ФБР нас было не найти…  
– Я и сам наслаждаюсь иронией, – согласился Старк, ведя пальцами по краям двери. – Не горю желанием слушать, как Фил на все лады распевает: "Я же говорил".  
– Хорошие новости: мы и так планировали, что нас станут искать, – ответил Нил и присоединился к Старку в его поиске вариантов. – Возможно, найдут раньше, чем нас перевезут.  
– Сидеть и ждать спасения не совсем по мне.  
Нил тут же почувствовал себя отвратительно. Он так сосредоточился на практических вопросах, что забыл о том, какой была неволя по опыту Старка.  
– Слушайте, вы…  
– Хотелось бы оказаться дома раньше, чем кто-нибудь сглупит и скажет Брюсу, что я пропал, – сохраняя прежнее выражение лица и не смотря на Нила, произнес Старк. – Нам хватает проблем и без того, чтобы Халк в поисках меня порвал надвое Манхэттен.  
Нил посчитал, что на большее рассчитывать не стоит, и вновь сосредоточился на побеге. Осматривая комнату на предмет хоть какого-то подспорья, он вдруг понял, чего в ней не хватает.  
– Картин нет.  
– Да, я собирался снизить им оценку за интерьер в анкете удовлетворенности посетителя.  
Внимание Старка было сконцентрировано на металлической панели рядом с дверью, где-то на уровне колена.  
– Нет, это хорошо, значит, здесь план сработал. Они сунулись за картинами и попались в руки ФБР. Получается, мы имеем дело с уменьшенной командой.  
– При условии, что они не вызвали подмогу, – заметил Старк.  
Приходилось признать такую вероятность.   
– Но если и так, она еще не здесь, иначе нас перевезли бы на следующую точку, особенно зная, что на хвосте федералы. По крайней мере, шанс у нас есть.  
– Отлично, воспользуемся им.  
В руках Старка металлическая панель распахнулась, и за ней открылась еще одна, на сей раз с замком. Старк посмотрел на Нила.  
– Откроешь?  
– Думаю, справлюсь.  
Перед ними предстало предохранительное устройство двери. Предназначением помещения было защищать ценности от пытающихся проникнуть снаружи, а не удерживать кого-то взаперти, и это значило, что, по практическим соображениям, должен был существовать способ открыть дверь, если кто-то случайно закрылся внутри.  
Нил потянулся за аварийным набором отмычек и ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, что за привычку держать их в потайном кармане, который было непросто найти при стандартном обыске, следовало благодарить Питера. К счастью, похитители не имели причин для большей тщательности.  
Старк подвинулся, и Нил взялся за дело. Замок стоял на двенадцать штифтов – сложно, но выполнимо. Труднее всего следить, чтобы нажим не оказался слишком силен, иначе приходится отпускать все штифты и начинать с нуля. Уже много лет Нила нельзя было назвать новичком, так что вскоре поворот натяжной планки открыл замок, и панель распахнулась. За ней обнаружился электрощиток с клавиатурой.  
– Другое дело, – произнес Старк и жестом попросил не мешаться.  
Как только Нил отодвинулся, он стал снимать панель, чтобы добраться до проводов.  
– Так, – сказал наблюдавший Нил, – это система "Портун". Чтобы ее обойти, нужно найти источник питания и… и я только сейчас понял, что учу Тони Старка взламывать электронику.  
– Я не стал бы потешаться, – Старк быстро разобрался с проводами, зачищая, вытягивая и снова подсоединяя, пока результат его не удовлетворил. – Ладно, дверь открывается – ты сматываешься.  
Нил нахмурился.  
– Что? С какой стати? А вы чем заниматься собрались?  
– Напомню этим уродам, почему лучше не связываться ни со мной, ни с моим парнем.  
– Послушайте, я обеими руками за наказание, но они исполнители, наемники. Их работа – выполнять приказы и стараться не думать.  
– Ну да, но как они эти приказы получают?  
Не совсем понимая, куда он клонит, Нил пожал плечами.  
– При встрече? По телефону? Может, по электронной почте, если адрес защищ… а!  
– Вот именно. Мне нужен компьютер или смартфон, что тут у них. Через канал связи, которым они пользовались, я смогу найти тех, кто всем рулит, и отправить им любовное послание.  
– Ребят нужно будет отвлечь, – заметил Нил. – Зайти и попользоваться они точно не дадут.  
Старк вздохнул.  
– Справедливое замечание. Как по-твоему, сможешь?  
Нил ухмыльнулся.  
– Почти обижаете.

Здание оказалось двухэтажным складом с такой влажностью, что должно было стоять у воды. Комната, где держали Нила и Старка, располагалась на втором этаже. В результате быстрой разведки обнаружились еще закрытые складские помещения, заколоченные окна, грузовой лифт и одна ведущая вниз лестница.  
Держась в тени, Нил прокрался по ней так далеко, как только посмел, чтобы осмотреться. На первом этаже было гораздо свободнее, и явно предполагалось, что на него задним ходом будут заезжать для разгрузки фуры. Вдоль стен лежали ящики. В другой стороне здания Нил мог видеть небольшую комнату с окнами, в которой поступала на экраны картинка с камер видеонаблюдения: все они были обращены на улицу.  
Похитители стояли в центре комнаты. Русый курил, кивая в ответ на какие-то слова шатена, слишком тихие, чтобы расслышать. Быстрый взгляд на язык тела показал, что они обеспокоены и в нерешительности.  
С этим можно было работать.  
– Где Старк, черт возьми? – требовательно спросил Нил, сбегая по лестнице. Те двое вздрогнули от неожиданности, и он оказался на прицеле пары пистолетов Макарова.  
– Стоять! – крикнул русый.  
– Эй! – Нил примирительно поднял руки. – Вы что творите? Я крот, забыли?  
Шатен явно отнесся к его словам скептически.  
– Какой еще крот?  
Нил закатил глаза.  
– Тот самый крот. Тот, который отрезал Старка ото всех, чтобы вы смогли схватить его в переулке? Или вы думали, новый помощник, как раз когда мы готовимся провернуть это дело – совпадение?  
– Не слышал ни о каком кроте, – сказал русый.  
– Да, ну я тоже не знаю ваших имен, но это не значит, что вы не существуете. До вас разве не дошло, когда я дал сигнал оставить нас одних? Сергей понимал, что только я могу его разговорить.  
Парочка неуверенно переглянулась, и Нил надавил посильнее:  
– Слушайте, не знаю, как много сегодня пошло наперекосяк с этими появившимися из ниоткуда федералами, знаю только, что платят мне за доставку Старка с информацией к Сергею. Смотается – непременно упомяну, что это вы двое даже двери закрывать не умеете, не сомневайтесь.  
– Нормально все было закрыто! – ответил русый.  
– Тогда как он сбежал? – с нажимом поинтересовался Нил и показал на лестницу. – Вы, идиоты, ушли, он как-то освободился от стула, ударил меня, а когда я очнулся, его уже не было. Может, вы его еще и через парадную дверь выпустили?  
Шатен огрызнулся по-русски – Нил не знал точного перевода, но тон позволял догадаться, – и толкнул его в сторону, чтобы добраться до лестницы.  
– Я здесь ни при чем! – идя за ним, произнес русый.  
Нил понесся следом. Парочка тут же разделилась для поисков, дав Нилу возможность добежать до их со Старком бывшей камеры.  
– Парни, скорее сюда, я что-то нашел!  
Все получилось слишком легко, но в преступном мире одни составляют планы, а другие этим планам следуют. Двое, с которыми пришлось иметь дело Нилу и Старку, явно ни разу не входили в первую категорию. Они подбежали, не осознавая, где находятся по отношению к укрепленной двери, веса которой хватило, чтобы, когда Нил ее захлопнул, сбить их с ног, подхватить и запереть.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Нил присоединился к спустившемуся Старку.  
– Как прошло? – спросил тот, когда Нил вошел в маленький кабинет.  
– Хорошо, – Нил показал ключи, снятые с отвлекшихся охранников. – Пистолеты взять не получилось, но так им, по крайней мере, будет труднее преодолеть ту панель.  
– И даже тогда как-то сомневаюсь, что они смогут разобраться в новых кодах, которые я завел в систему, – пальцы Старка порхали над клавиатурой единственного компьютера, одно окно то и дело сменялось другим. – Вот же… "Windows XP", Кэффри. Чувствуешь, как просто сидишь и тупеешь. Когда умру, обязательно отдайте тело на опыты, потому что вместо мозгов у меня будет каша.  
Нил поглядывал на подключенные к камерам экраны.   
– Как по-вашему, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы войти в систему?  
– Уже вошел, вопрос в том, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы найти все улики, которые они предусмотрительно оставили на своих серверах. Думаю, немного. У них файрволы из мокрой туалетной бумаги, в коде столько дыр, что сквозь него можно пролететь на хеликэрриере, а… Вот оно!  
Взглянув Старку через плечо, Нил увидел появившуюся информацию в таблицах. Старк все просматривал и открывал новое слишком быстро для него.  
– Что входит в беловоротничковую преступность? – не прекращая подгружать данные, спросил Старк.  
Нил опешил.  
– Вас это сейчас интересует?  
– Ну же, – ответил Старк, печатая все так же быстро, несмотря на то, сколько он говорил, – играем в "Пирамиду" на сто тысяч, категория – преступления, пресечение которых может записать себе в заслуги твой парень.  
– Он мне не… – начал Нил, а потом понял, что Старк старается сделать для Питера. – Точно. Отмывание денег, кража персональных данных, ценовые сговоры, практически все, где в описании есть слово "мошенничество"...  
– Понял, – Старк открыл еще одно окно и продолжил бешено печатать. Несколько мгновений спустя на экране мелькнуло слово "ФБР", и опять пошел код. – Какая у него почта? Забудь, заведу новую.  
– Уверен, он будет в вост… – Нил оборвал себя на полуслове, увидев, какое имя пользователя выбрал Старк. – Вообще-то, только мне можно так его называть.  
Старк даже остановился, чтобы посмотреть на него и приподнять брови, а затем подчеркнуто, твердыми, скрупулезными нажатиями на кнопку удаления стер каждую букву.  
– Я это не всерьез, – добавил Нил.  
– Ну смотри сам, – Старк продолжил работать. – Нет желания врезать этой проблеме, как разъяренный бог, – дело твое.  
Нилу вспомнилось кое-что из услышанного о случившемся со Старком в день манхэттенского вторжения.  
– И каково же это – когда тебе врезал разъяренный бог?  
– Чертовски больно.  
На подключенных к камерам экранах что-то шевельнулось. Нил встал и вгляделся.  
– Плохие новости: прибыло подкрепление, причем не наше.  
– Очаровательно, – Старк как-то умудрился еще ускориться. – С кем мы имеем дело?  
– Фургон, – машина была достаточно близко, чтобы показаться на камере у главного входа. – Как минимум трое впереди, кто знает, сколько сзади. И у них винтовки. Я так понимаю, запасного костюма у вас в заднем кармане нет?  
– Эта модификация пока в разработке, – автоматические ворота здания начали подниматься к потолку, и Старк оттолкнулся от стола. – Новый собрать не успею. У нас есть план Б?  
По-быстрому оглядевшись, Нил заметил в задней части здания красный знак выхода.  
– Туда.  
Все сработало бы, не въедь фургон раньше, чем они успели спрятаться в тени. Всего из машины выскочило восемь человек, двое из ехавших сзади бросились к Старку, один из сидевших спереди схватил Нила. Он тут же принялся сопротивляться. Особой боевой подготовки у него не было, но пару трюков, помогающих сбежать, он знал. Краем глаза он увидел движение со стороны Старка. Кто-то охнул от боли незнакомым голосом, но следующим охнул уже Старк.  
Нил обмяк, превратившись в мертвый груз. Державший от неожиданности отпустил его, и Нил, тяжело рухнув на пол, вскочил на ноги. В глаза бросилась потрепанная метла, которая сошла бы за импровизированное оружие, но, не успев до нее дотянуться, он обнаружил себя на прицеле очередного пистолета Макарова, на сей раз с расстояния в фут.  
– Позвольте все объяснить, – произнес Нил, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь оправдание или легенду, чтобы выиграть себе и Старку немного времени.  
– Мне плевать.  
Нил увидел, как дергается палец на курке, который вот-вот спустят, и подумал, хватит ли ему скорости, чтобы уклониться…  
– ФБР! Оружие на пол!  
...и то, как Питер появляется и спасает положение, обещало никогда не надоесть. Особенно когда с ним Джонс, Диана и толпа агентов ФБР и Щ.И.Т.а.

Старк уехал со склада первым. Никто не спорил, что его нужно вернуть в Щ.И.Т. как можно быстрее, учитывая уровень стресса Бэннера еще до похищения.   
Нил поступил бы так же, но Питер вцепился ему в руку со словами: "А с тебя на сегодня исчезновений хватит", – и отказался выпускать его из поля зрения.  
Когда место преступления обезопасили достаточно, чтобы его можно было передать под ответственность Дианы и Джонса, Питер с Нилом тоже отправились в Щ.И.Т.  
Здание напоминало ФБР: те же блеклые серые цвета, те же запахи тонера и пережаренного кофе, те же лампы дневного света, среди которых, казалось, всегда находилась как минимум одна мигающая и гудящая, даже людей не отличить – те же галстуки и черные костюмы, несмотря на половые различия и то, что на дворе глубокая ночь выходного дня.  
Питера с Нилом пропустили к лифту, поднявшему их туда, где ждали остальные. Двери открылись на офисном этаже наподобие того, на котором работали они.  
– Так что, депрессивный интерьер – это государственный стандарт? – поинтересовался Нил, когда они прошли через стеклянные двери и направились в сторону, откуда доносились голоса.  
– На стулья и одинаковые коврики для мышек дают оптовые скидки, – не моргнув глазом отозвался Питер.  
Они вышли на более открытое пространство, чем только что пройденные ряды столов: несколько рабочих мест, потертые диваны и белая доска. Здесь проводили то, что ФБР называло планерками, а Нил – одной из множества веских причин по возможности избежать превращения в штатного сотрудника.  
Тут сидело несколько агентов Щ.И.Т.а: одни набирали смс-сообщения, другие что-то читали с планшетов, а кое-кого загнал в угол Моз.  
– Этот накал! – Моз широко развел руки и растопырил пальцы, словно удерживая огромный шар. – Этот страх от осознания, что в любой момент дела наши могут зазеленеть, и это не будет иметь ничего общего с окружающей средой и очень много общего с укороченной ожидаемой продолжительностью жизни. Я вам говорю, не освободи мы этаж, кто знает, что могло случиться.  
– Все в порядке, Моз? – достаточно приблизившись, спросил Нил.  
– Разрушений не видно, – отметил Питер. – Полагаю, доктор Бэннер не превратился.  
– Еще бы вот столько, – Моз крепко сжал большой и указательный пальцы правой руки, – один-единственный чих – и зданию мог настать конец!  
Нил хмыкнул и сделал паузу, чтобы все переварили эти слова.  
– Хорошо, что ты совсем недавно учился медитировать.  
– Действительно, – ответил Моз. – К счастью, я смог остаться с доктором Бэннером в час нужды, и так благолепие дзен-практики усмирило свирепого… ну вы поняли.  
– А где вообще Старк с Бэннером? – спросил Питер.  
– Вдали от шума и тех, кто клянется, что они не Люди В Черном, хотя вкус в одежде у них точно такой же, – Моз показал на угол в противоположном конце помещения.  
Бэннер подпирал стену. В какой-то момент он остался без пиджака, сейчас ему на плечи был наброшен тот, что принадлежал Старку. Последний стоял перед ним, опершись рукой о стену. Они разговаривали.  
Нил собрался подойти и проведать их, но тут распахнулись стеклянные двери слева от него, и вошел Коулсон.  
– Старк! – рявкнул он так резко, что все, кто слышал, мгновенно бросили свои дела и сосредоточились на нем. – Что вы сделали с моими данными?  
– Да ладно тебе! – Старк повернулся ровно настолько, чтобы смотреть на Коулсона, не слишком отодвигаясь от Бэннера. – Уж что-что, а имя "Лазарь" у тебя в правах – это точно смешно.  
– Вы знаете, о каких я данных.  
– Тебе и правда придется уточнить. Мы о банковских счетах? О файлах Щ.И.Т.а? О видео у тебя в личной папке в разделе "Обучение", но с названиями вроде "Накручивая палку" или "Его трепещущий ствол"? Хотя это, наверное, можно считать в некотором роде обучением…  
– О данных из серверной на этаже, который сегодня занял доктор Бэннер, – Коулсон перевел на того взгляд. – На этаже, который сегодня освободили для доктора Бэннера.  
– Ради всеобщей безопасности, – вставил Моз. Никто не слушал.  
– Хм, – Старк задумчиво сжал губы. – Знал ли я, что там серверная? Знал ли я, на каком этаже разместят Брюса? По-моему, как-то многовато допущений с твоей стороны. Сам знаешь, что говорят в таких случаях…  
– Доктор Бэннер, – перебил Старка Питер, – я смотрю, для человека, с которым едва не случилась неприятность, ваша одежда, кажется, осталась в удивительно хорошем состоянии.  
Губы Бэннера изогнулись в улыбке.  
– Спасибо, я и в самом деле начал гораздо лучше себя контролировать.  
– С тех пор, как ко мне переехал, – заметил Старк.  
– Взаимосвязь пока не доказана.  
Движением, которое не привлекло бы внимания, не высматривай его Нил, Бэннер одернул рукава рубашки – один раз левый, два правый. Сверкнули отраженным светом все еще надетые изумрудные запонки.  
– В любом случае, мы, похоже, получили, что хотели, – сказал Нил и увидел, как мелькнула на лице Бэннера быстро подавленная ухмылка.  
– И потом, – Старк пристально поглядел на Коулсона, – с чего бы мне интересоваться чем-то у вас на сервере?  
Коулсон не дрогнул.  
– Здесь все засекречено. Разве вам требуются другие причины?  
– О, мы уже о воровстве заговорили? Ясно, так ты достал бритву Оккама и пришел к выводу, что все сегодняшние события – хитроумный план по краже данных? Забудем о том, что я тут явно не завален конкурентами в борьбе за звание одного из умнейших людей в мире – кроме Брюса, конечно…  
– Спасибо, – произнес тот.  
– Это правда, – ответил Старк и снова повернулся к Коулсону. – И сколько же я предположительно украл? Ну скажи. Сколько гигов?  
Коулсон обернулся на агента, с которым пришел.  
– Сколько пропало?  
Похлопав ртом, тот ответил:  
– Вообще-то… все на месте.  
– Все на месте? – Коулсон развернулся полностью. – Так почему…  
– Данные системы безопасности показали сбой в работе камеры у двери в серверную! По протоколу положено расследовать любое отклонение, но, насколько мы можем судить, в файлах изменений нет. Правда, мы пока не успели проверить каждый, но, судя по метаданным, все как было.  
– Я не криминальный консультант, – сказал Старк, – но сдается мне, что вор, после которого вообще ничего не изменилось, – это очень плохой вор.  
– Или очень хороший, – заметил Моз.  
– Или очень хороший, – согласился Старк. – Хм, кто-то, обращающийся с компьютерами достаточно умело, чтобы взломать сервер Щ.И.Т.а и не оставить никаких следов своей деятельности. Похоже, его…  
– Надо нанять? – предложил Нил и, поймав на себе выразительный взгляд Питера, добавил: – В качестве консультанта.  
– Я собирался сказать "лучше не злить", но, думаю, твое тоже подходит, – Старк хлопнул в ладоши. – А, неважно, умираю с голоду. Доктор Бэннер, не хотите ли начос?  
– Если только по дороге домой, – ответил тот и оттолкнулся от стены, чтобы присоединиться к удаляющемуся Старку.  
– Мы еще не закончили, – сказал Коулсон.  
– Прости, ничего не слышу, так тянет хорошенько отоспаться, а то вдруг завтра позовут помогать со спасением мира, – отмахнулся Старк, – не говоря уже о том, что без отдыха я не смогу преобразить энергетику всей планеты. Вы согласны, доктор Бэннер?  
– Экологически безопасная энергия – это очень важно.  
– Честное слово, сам поражаюсь, как еще что-то успеваю, учитывая, сколько всего я бескорыстно делаю для человечества, – Старк открыл Бэннеру дверь, потом прижал к губам и поднял над головой два пальца. – Спокойной ночи. Не звоните, я-то уж точно не позвоню.  
– Не буду по нему скучать, – заявил Питер, как только он ушел, – ни капли.  
– Со временем втягиваешься, – ответил Нил и под его выразительным взглядом добавил: – По-своему. Забудь, сейчас вернусь, заскочу в уборную.  
Не дав Питеру времени себя остановить, Нил выбежал в коридор, чтобы догнать Старка с Бэннером. Завернув за угол по дороге к лифтам, он заметил их в тени и собирался позвать, но тут глаза привыкли к темноте.  
Эти двое не просто стояли – они вцепились друг в друга: руки Старка на бедрах у Бэннера, того – на плече и в волосах Старка. Поцелуй был жадный, неспешный, весь остальной мир для них словно и не существовал.  
Нил проверил, не идет ли кто другой, и как можно тише отступил.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил по возвращении Питер.  
– Да, похоже на то.


	13. Chapter 13

– Знаешь, мне все интересно, как это по данным браслета ты до утра был на вечеринке.  
Нил взглянул на сидевшего за рулем Питера. Он уже больше недели не принимал непосредственного участия в деле Старка. Питер рассказывал ему последние новости, подвозя до дома с работы. Это была своеобразная благодарность с его стороны за долгий день, просиженный за столом в поисках среди десятков файлов того, что свидетельствовало бы о существовании закономерности, возможно, связанной с подозреваемым по последнему делу о вероятном мошенничестве с хедж-фондом.  
– Я и был, пока нас со Старком не похитили, – напомнил ему Нил, шевельнулся на сиденье и почувствовал вес нового следящего браслета, надетого меньше чем через двенадцать часов после того, как Питер спас его со склада, – а что касается остального, ну, им ведь и правда помогал бывший сотрудник Старка.  
– Хьюз говорит, ему светит сделка, – Питер притормозил на красный. – Улики против его дружков из русской мафии в обмен на уменьшенный срок за корпоративный шпионаж.  
– Старк не возражал?  
– Не стал, когда понял, что парня обвели вокруг пальца, – Питер пожал плечами. – Увольнение, потом предложение нескольких тысяч за все фотографии офиса, которыми он красовался в "Фейсбуке", сам не понял, как увяз слишком глубоко. Он не виноват, если не осознавал, что они присматриваются к Башне Старка.  
Нил подозревал, что на самом деле по фотографиям русские хотели посмотреть, нет ли на картинах, висящих в офисных помещениях, других признаков кода, но промолчал.   
– Итак, ФБР поймало пару белых воротничков, Щ.И.Т. получил наводку на нескольких русских, пытавшихся украсть и использовать в военных целях технологии Старка, – похоже, межведомственное сотрудничество дало неплохие результаты.  
– ФБР довольно, Щ.И.Т. доволен, мы молодцы, – признал Питер и поехал дальше на зеленый. – Музей Тайера – и тот доволен.  
– Старк все-таки сделал пожертвование?  
– Две совокупные цены десяти картин, – подтвердил Питер. – Наличными.  
– Жаль, что их нельзя открыть для широкой публики, но он прав, прямо сейчас это опасно. Кто знает, когда с ними попытается сбежать следующая вооруженная банда.  
– Забавно, что ты заговорил о публике, ведь, как я заметил, много фотографий с вечеринки оказалось на обычных сайтах со сплетнями.  
– Эль теперь и тебя заставляет читать свои любимые блоги?  
Питер пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
– Те, на которых Старк произносит тост на фоне картин Хикмана – то есть на фоне твоих картин Хикмана, – всего за несколько дней облетели весь мир и все СМИ. Много же шумихи для комплекта подделок.  
– В обычных обстоятельствах я сказал бы, что любая шумиха – это хорошо, но ты знаешь, чем плохи подделки.  
– Никакого признания.  
– Вот именно, – Нил философски пожал плечами. – Придется просто смириться с тем, что для всего мира они настоящие.  
Хмыкнув, Питер сделал последний поворот на пути к дому Джун и задумчиво взглянул на Нила.  
– Как, справишься? Я не только о подделках – кончилась жизнь миллиардера, пусть даже его помощника.  
– Не стану лгать, привилегии были приятные, – Нил посмотрел на него, – но когда мы закончили с подделками, все потеряло смысл. Мне нравится наше дело, оно имеет значение, пусть мы и не обедаем в пятизвездочных ресторанах.  
Питер припарковался перед домом Джун и повернулся к Нилу.  
– Рад слышать и рад, что ты здесь, даже если зарплаты в ФБР не сравнить со "Старк Индастриз".  
– Уверен, мои семьсот долларов в месяц у них и до минимума не дотягивают, но спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста, – Нил потянулся к двери, но Питер положил ладонь ему на руку. – Еще один вопрос.  
Нил сел обратно.  
– Что такое?  
– Когда Старк отправил все те доказательства со склада, зачем он поменял мне адрес на justdoitalready@fbi.gov?  
– Не представляю, – ответил Нил и вышел из машины, пока Питер не сказал что-нибудь еще.

– Тебе пришла доставка, – поприветствовала его Джун и заговорщицки улыбнулась. – Из "Сотбис".  
Нил нахмурился.  
– Я ничего от них не жду.  
– Там твое имя, – Джун показала на второй этаж. – Моззи сейчас проверяет, точно ли все безопасно.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Нил и поднялся по лестнице, перескакивая через две ступеньки за раз.  
Моз стоял у кухонного стола с монтировкой в руках. Перед ним лежал большой деревянный ящик со снятой крышкой. На пол посыпалась солома, а в ящике…  
– Это Джексон Поллок.  
В кивке Моза выразилось и подтверждение сказанного, и понимание, почему Нил не удосужился поздороваться.   
– Безусловно.  
Нил приблизился на расстояние прикосновения и благоговейно провел пальцем по краю.  
– Времен Спрингса.  
– Тоже верно, – Моз положил монтировку на стол и задумчиво скрестил руки на груди. – Знаешь, есть информация, что недавно анонимный покупатель приобрел картину у…  
– ...бойскаутов, – закончил Нил, во многом пользовавшийся теми же источниками, что и Моз, как легальными, так и нет.  
– По меньшей мере за восьмизначную сумму.  
В это верилось. Нил поверил бы словам о подобной цене за любую из картин Поллока, но особенно за столь прекрасную, написанную, как раз когда тот начал экспериментировать с холстами на полу и использованием алкидной эмали. Нил видел следы кистей и палочек в руках Поллока, чувствовал заключенную в цветах энергию, самую суть вложенных движений, самую душу…  
– Галстук не даст тебе ее оставить, – напомнил ему Моз.  
Нил со вздохом спустился с небес на землю.  
– Знаю.  
– Конечно, если пронюхает.  
– Знаю.  
Моз мягко похлопал его по спине.  
– Хочешь, займусь перевозкой в хранилище?  
Нил позволил себе в последний раз коснуться края.  
– К сожалению, да.  
– Считай это просто анабиозом, – предложил Моз, – не утратой, а отсрочкой.  
– Возможно, тебе придется напоминать мне об этом снова и снова, – Нил посмотрел на него. – И она общая. Найдем способ разделить, когда придет время.  
Моз широко улыбнулся.  
– А ты думал, почему хранилище будет из моих?  
Нил заставил себя отойти. Он знал, что, проведя рядом с картиной слишком много времени, начнет продумывать способ не расставаться с ней, а прямо сейчас это было бы глупо, ведь он до сих пор доказывал Питеру: по делу Старка ему можно доверять во всем. То, что он действительно о многом солгал, было еще одной причиной избавиться от лишних соблазнов. Картина могла отправиться в надежное место, подобно всем прочим ценностям, предположительно накопленным и припрятанным за долгие годы.  
И все же…  
– Прости, что отправляю тебя назад под замок, – сказал он картине и в подобии утешительного жеста похлопал по деревянному ящику.  
Посыпалась часть соломы, и показался угол прежде прикрытого белого конвертика. Нил вытянул его. Имени не было. Разорвав конверт, он обнаружил внутри пустую визитку. Четким убористым почерком на ней написали: "Н, за мной должок. ТС".  
Он ухмыльнулся и сунул ее в задний карман. Пусть пока полежит там.


End file.
